Mission sur Mandalore
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Des tirs nourris passèrent au-dessus de la tête de Qui Gon Jinn qui eut juste le temps de s'aplatir derrière le dossier d'un grand trône d'apparat pour ne pas se faire désintégrer. Le maître jedi laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement. Le Conseil les avait envoyés avec son padawan en mission de paix, le problème étant que les deux partis n'avaient nullement envie de faire la paix, bien au contraire. Les négociations avaient dérapé dés la première demi-heure et depuis le jedi et son padawan tentaient de limiter les dégâts…

Un feu plus nourri toucha une grande colonne de la salle de réception, la sectionnant net. Cette dernière s'écroula et embarqua une partie du plafond au-dessus de la tête du jedi. Qui Gon bondit en avant et agrippa un homme en riche robe brodée qu'il entraîna avec lui juste avant qu'ils se fassent ensevelir. D'un geste de son sabre laser, il para plusieurs tirs avant de se dissimuler derrière l'une des autres colonnes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Mis à part le fait qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, il lui sembla en parfaite santé. Le jedi observa le combat et son regard se porta sur l'une des portes plus loin sur la gauche. Une porte qui était leur unique chance de se sortir de ce piège.

\- Nous devons atteindre la sortie.

\- Je ne veux pas ! Hurla l'homme terrorisé.

\- Ecoutez, il va falloir choisir. Soit vous restez là et vous attendez qu'ils vous massacrent, soit vous tentez votre chance avec moi et il vous reste une petite probabilité de vous en sortir ! Alors ?

L'homme, sans cesser de trembler, adressa un regard en colère au jedi.

\- Tout cela est de votre faute.

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est votre manière de négocier qui est en cause.

\- Et vous n'étiez pas là pour le faire ?

\- Je ne peux résoudre quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas résoudre, mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela. C'est un autre choix que vous devez faire : rester terrer derrière cette colonne ou tenter de vous sauver. Alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas très diplomatique votre manière de présenter la chose !

\- Je ne suis pas politicien.

Le dirigeant ne dit rien, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce jedi était décidément loin de l'idée que lui se faisait de son Ordre. Toutefois, même s'il avait peur, il n'était pas décidé à se laisser tuer. Alors, il finit par accepter de tenter sa chance. Qui Gon se sentit soulagé, même s'il n'avait aucune idée sur la manière de parcourir ces cinquante mètres sans se faire abattre par leurs assaillants. Ils seraient totalement à découvert. Sa dextérité au sabre pouvait les protéger à condition que la porte ne soit pas bloquée. S'il commençait à devoir triturer le boitier de commande pour la faire obéir, il ne pourrait pas les protéger. Cependant, il allait devoir faire le pari que tout irait bien parce que leurs assaillants se rapprochaient et qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Qui Gon activa donc de nouveau son sabre et cramponna fermement l'épaule du type qu'il était censé sortir de ce traquenard. Il lui lança un dernier regard et l'encouragea en le poussant dans la bonne direction.

\- Allez ! On y va !

L'homme ne put retenir un cri de peur, mais fut bien obligé de suivre le mouvement. Qui Gon le tira sans ménagement et l'entraîna avec lui sur le côté. Dés qu'ils jaillirent de leur cachette, leurs ennemis les repérèrent et les tirs fusèrent dans leur direction. Qui Gon en dévia plusieurs à l'aide de son sabre, puis il fit appel à la Force et déplaça des fragments de colonnes pour se protéger en parti de leurs assaillants.

Pendant ce temps, le dirigeant qu'il tentait de protéger arriva au niveau de la porte. Aussitôt, il se jeta sur cette dernière et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais le mécanisme ne lui répondit pas. Paniqué, il se retourna vers le maître jedi, sa peau perdant toute couleur et sa voix chevretant.

\- Nous sommes coincés !

En percevant son cri de détresse, le jedi recula et tenta à son tour d'ouvrir la porte, mais les commandes ne répondirent pas et l'homme lança.

\- Vous voyez ! Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Qui Gon laissa échapper un juron bien loin du vocabulaire des jedis et tenta de chercher une nouvelle solution pour se sortir de ce traquenard, sauf qu'il n'y en avait aucune pour le moment ! Un tir qui le rasa lui fit comprendre qu'il devait vraiment trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Il dévia donc un nouveau tir et planta son sabre laser dans le boitier. Ce n'était pas très orthodoxe, mais, avec un peu de chance, cela suffirait à créer un court-circuit qui ouvrirait les battants. L'homme en revanche fut nettement moins optimiste.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous avez perdu la tête ?

Qui Gon ne releva pas sa crise d'angoisse, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait tout en pensant qu'il faudrait en plus qu'il retrouve son padawan. Dans les premiers temps du combat, il avait bien tenté de le contacter, mais les assaillants avaient brouillé les canaux de communication. Il allait devoir s'en remettre à leurs liens dans la Force et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il était peut-être blessé ou à la merci de leurs ennemis. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve !

Cependant, pour le moment, il devait déjà se sortir de là. Son barrage n'allait pas les protéger encore longtemps. Les tirs étaient plus précis et les cris du dirigeant plus hystériques. La porte bougea de quelques centimètres, assez pour y passer une main, mais pas le corps. Assez aussi pour voir que derrière se tenait tout un contingent d'assaillants qui ouvrirent le feu par l'interstice. Qui Gon et l'homme eurent juste le temps de s'écarter. Cette fois, leur situation était désespérée !

Alors que le maître jedi se préparait à l'inévitable, un tir de canon venant de l'extérieur pulvérisa les vitres de la grande salle de réception et balaya les assaillants qui étaient à deux doigts de les déborder. Qui Gon comprit et tira juste à temps le dirigeant pour lui éviter de se faire faucher par un speeder qui défonça le reste de la vitre avant de s'encastrer dans le bâtiment dans un grand jet de flammes. Juste avant qu'il ne termine d'exploser, le cockpit s'ouvrit et un sabre laser bleu s'activa.

Qui Gon fronça les sourcils pendant que son padawan se catapulta dans les airs. Le jeune homme élimina plusieurs ennemis et courut les rejoindre.

\- Je sais que je devais attendre sur le quai, mais j'ai compris que les négociations avaient connu quelques soucis ! Lança le jeune homme avec un large sourire.

Obi Wan avait 20 ans et même si la relation avec son maître avait connu par moment des hauts et des bas, les deux se complétaient assez bien et se comprenaient. Qui Gon lui répondit donc par un sourire avant d'entraîner son padawan et le dirigeant vers l'autre sortie. Seulement, la porte arrière finit de s'ouvrir et un flot d'ennemis surgit.

Les deux jedis se protégèrent avec la Force et eurent le temps de se cacher derrière des colonnes.

\- Il faut croire qu'ils sont partout ! Hurla le dirigeant.

\- Vous les avez grandement énervés, marmonna Obi Wan en observant la salle.

Le regard du jeune jedi se porta sur l'un des balcons et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, maître.

Le léger sourire sur le visage de son jeune apprenti lui fit comprendre que cette idée était sans doute un peu trop dangereuse et Qui Gon tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour le dissuader, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Les tirs devinrent plus forts et Obi Wan sauta hors de sa cachette.

\- Attends ! Tenta de l'arrêter Qui Gon, mais le jeune padawan était déjà loin.

Sans ralentir, il courut droit sur les assaillants, évitant leurs tirs avant de se catapulter dans les airs.

Il atterrit lestement sur le balcon suspendu dont il trancha les attaches pendant que les tirs le rasaient de plus en plus.

Du bas, Qui Gon manipula la Force pour lui éviter d'être atteint par des tirs mortels sans que son padawan ne s'en rende compte. Lorsque le deuxième système de retenu se brisa, le balcon se décrocha totalement et bascula dans le vide. Les assaillants comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose et tentèrent de s'écarter, mais il était trop tard. Le balcon mobile les écrasa. Juste avant de se briser sur les dalles de marbre pulvérisées avec la structure, Obi Wan sauta pour atteindre le sol sans encombre, mais il fut surprit par le tir d'un dernier assaillant. Le jeune padawan leva le bras pour se protéger, mais le laser le toucha à l'épaule et il fut violemment projeté au sol. Sortant de sa cachette, Qui Gon retourna un tir contre l'assaillant pour le neutraliser et courut en direction de son padawan.

\- Obi Wan !

Le temps qu'il le rejoigne, le jeune homme s'était déjà redressé un peu maladroitement. Le sang suintant de sa plaie, tâchant de rouge écarlate sa tenue beige et Qui Gon posa une main sur la blessure.

Obi Wan grimaça, mais perçut d'autres bruits. Ensembles, les deux jedis redressèrent la tête, mais se sentirent soulagés lorsque que ce fut des troupes loyalistes qui vinrent les rejoindre.

\- Eh bien, ils ont prit leur temps, marmonna Obi Wan.

\- Oui… Et nous avons à parler tous les deux.

OooO

Obi Wan était assis en travers sur une table médicale. Torse nu, il laissait un droïde prendre soin de son épaule sous le regard sombre de son maître. Il sentit la nervosité de ce dernier et redressa la tête.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, maître ?

\- Ta manœuvre était dangereuse et suicidaire. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais mort !

\- Une chance pour moi que vous ayez été là !

\- Je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ça… Tu prends des risques en ce moment Obi Wan, de plus en plus. Tu sais qu'un jedi ne recherche ni la gloire, ni les honneurs. Ce ne sont pas les actions les plus spectaculaires qui font de nous de grands jedis

\- Mais ils nous avaient coincés. Je n'ai fais que nous sortir de là. Sans agir, ils nous auraient tués.

\- Peut-être, mais tu n'en sais rien. Parce que tu as une nouvelle fois foncé sans réfléchir.

\- D'accord, j'avoue que je me suis laissé porter par le moment, mais nous avions besoin d'agir, maître.

\- D'agir de manière réfléchis. Ne prends pas trop d'assurance Obi Wan, ce n'est jamais bon.

OoooO

Le temple jedi était calme, paisible, comme toutes les nuits. Maître Yoda traversa d'un pas lent le grand couloir, pénétrant dans l'un des salons, habituellement vide à cette heure. Sauf que cette fois, il ne l'était pas. Qui Gon, assis sur une banquette semblait méditer. Le jedi se rapprocha et l'observa.

\- Te trouble quelque chose je vois. Me parler pourrais t'aider.

Qui Gon sourit et émit un léger rire.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Parler toujours du bien fait. Alors ?

\- C'est Obi Wan…

\- Souvent ces derniers temps c'est.

Qui Gon laissa échapper un deuxième rire nerveux.

\- C'est exact.

Puis, il rebaissa la tête, ajoutant dans un soupir.

\- Je ne sais plus comment le prendre. Depuis qu'il est revenu, il est différent. Oh, ce n'est pas un mauvais apprenti et je tiens toujours un peu trop à lui, mais il est pus nerveux, plus tête brûlée. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas comprit qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer cette fois.

\- Difficile la peur de mourir il est parfois d'admettre.

\- Il serait bon qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas immortel. Cela fait trois missions d'affilés où il prend tous les risques.

\- 20 ans ton padawan a. Bientôt un jedi il sera. Des décisions il prend seul.

\- Des décisions cavalières.

\- Selon moi, du temple il a besoin de s'éloigner.

\- Du temple.

\- Regardé différemment par les autres depuis son retour il est. Grande est son envie de montrer que sa place il a ici.

\- Personne ne lui conteste.

\- Certains padawans si. Pas courante a été sa décision de partir. Encore moins la tienne de le reprendre.

\- Vous savez combien je tiens à lui.

\- Que je le sache le cœur du problème n'est pas.

\- Si… Je l'aime ce gamin. Vous savez bien que je n'aurais pas le droit, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse tuer pour des bêtises. C'est un bon jedi, mais il est toujours à fleur de peau. Il est sarcastique et maladroit.

\- Des remarques des autres il souffre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour lui redonner confiance et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à se lancer dans des cascades ridicules et dangereuses pour prouver qu'il a toujours a place chez les jedis.

\- De l'air il lui faut. De s'éloigner du temple ton padawan besoin a.

\- L'éloigner comment ?

\- Une mission pour vous deux j'ai. Loin de Coruscant pendant un temps vous serez.

\- Quel genre de mission ?

\- D'une jeune duchesse la protection il faut assurer. Plusieurs mois nécessaires seront pour remonter les comploteurs.

Qui Gon hocha la tête. Oui, cette mission était une bonne idée. Maître comme padawan avaient besoin de prendre du repos et de prendre du temps ensemble, loin de la capitale.

\- Cette mission me semble parfaite. Où partons-nous ?

\- Sur Mandalore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Mandalore était une petite planète de la Bordure Extérieure. Elle était couverte de désert et les villes, où se regroupait les quatre millions d'habitants, étaient protégées par des dômes. Cela les protégeait du climat inhospitalier. Il était dur de vivre sur la planète en dehors de ces dômes. Les vents étaient violents et il faudrait de longues minutes pour que le vaisseau se stabilise et se pose sur le spatioport. A l'intérieur de l'appareil, Obi Wan soupira.

\- Je me demande bien ce que nous venons faire ici.

\- Nous avons une mission à accomplir, c'est tout, dit Qui Gon.

\- Vous parlez d'une mission ! Protéger une Duchesse. A la fois noble et femme politique. Je déteste la politique.

\- Il faut que tu fasses preuve de patience, ça viendra et puis, il parait qu'elle est jeune et dynamique.

\- C'est pour ne pas dire insupportable ?

\- Obi Wan ! Le réprimanda son maître sur un ton ferme.

Obi Wan bougonna et Qui Gon émit un soupir à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Habituellement tu aimes sortir du temple non ?

\- Rien…

\- Obi Wan ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien fais de revenir ?

Qui Gon vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Chacun a le droit de douter de sa place et de ce qu'il veut pour son avenir. Pendant ces quelques temps hors de l'Ordre, tu n'as pas transgressé ses règles, sinon je ne t'aurais pas reprit à mes côtés.

\- Tout le monde ne parle pas comme vous, répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. Quoi que je fasse, je suis jugé… et… cette mission ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un moyen pour le Conseil d'évacuer hors de leur regard un problème qui les embarrasse ?

\- Si le Conseil avait utilisé ces mots, tu le saurais parce que j'en aurais corrigé quelques uns.

Obi Wan ne put retenir un léger rire en imaginant son maître piquer une colère en plein Conseil… Un Conseil où il devrait lui-même siéger si justement, il ne faisait pas preuve d'autant de rébellion, la dernière en date étant de le reprendre… Le padawan n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que certains lui reprochait. Alors, il baissa les yeux et murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Sans moi vous seriez au Conseil.

\- Obi Wan, lui répondit sur le même ton son maître en lui pressant un peu plus fort la cuisse. Je me moque de siéger au Conseil, ce que je veux c'est transmettre ce que j'ai appris à quelqu'un qui sera là après moi… Jamais je n'échangerai mon padawan contre un honneur ou un rang.

Obi Wan redressa la tête et son regard croisa le regard de son maître qui lui sourit.

\- Ce qui est intéressant c'est que ce padawan n'est pas qu'une simple copie absorbant sans réfléchir. Il a son caractère. Il sait faire ses choix et je suis fier de lui.

\- Ne dites pas ça… Dès le départ personne ne voulait de moi.

\- Peut-être parce que la Force voulait nous réunir tous les deux. Trop de jedis pensent que c'est nous qui la plions à notre volonté, pourquoi ne pas envisager l'inverse ?

Obi Wan ne sut que répondre et Qui Gon lui adressa un sourire avant de faire appuyer son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Obi Wan. Je vois comme tout ça te pèse et comme tu te sens mal à l'aise au temple. Si tu veux savoir, cette idée, nous l'avons eu ensemble avec Maître Yoda. Tu as besoin de changer d'air et de prendre du temps loin de Coruscant. Si cela nous tient loin du Temple pendant plusieurs mois, cela laissera du temps pour que tout cela se tasse.

Le jeune homme frémit. C'était pour lui… pour le faire changer d'air ?... Alors, il lui adressa un sourire, touché par l'attention et laissa sa joue se poser sur son épaule avant de fermer les yeux. Qui Gon ne dit rien, lui accordant quelques minutes de calme pendant que le vaisseau entreprenait ses manœuvres d'atterrissage.

Des manœuvres qui furent subitement interrompues de manière brutale lorsque, sans sommation, un canon anti-aérien fut activé depuis le sol de la planète. Il toucha l'un des moteurs qui explosa, propulsant les jedis de l'autre côté de la pièce. Obi Wan se redressa en titubant. Sa vision était floue et ses oreilles bourdonnaient de manière assez désagréable. Son souffle était dur et il manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol, mais une main l'agrippa par une épaule pour le remettre sur pieds.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

La voix de Qui Gon était remplie d'inquiétude et le jeune homme bredouilla un « ça va » assez incompréhensible. Il avait tellement de mal à reprendre son souffle qu'il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à vraiment parler. Une main le prit alors par la taille et il se sentit ramener dans les bras de son maître.

\- Respire doucement, tu n'es pas blessé. L'explosion t'a coupé le souffle.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le jeune homme en s'agrippant à son maître.

\- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus et…

Qui Gon n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une seconde explosion déchira l'appareil et cette fois ce fut son padawan qui eut juste le temps de les jeter au sol. Une grande langue de feu passa au-dessus d'eux pendant que l'appareil se disloqua lentement.

Les deux jedis se redressèrent en toussant. Avec les flammes, du gaz se diffusait dans la pièce, s'échappant des circuits. Ce n'était pas bon et ils tentèrent de retenir leur respiration avant de gagner la cabine de pilotage.

Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, ils furent assaillis par les flammes et découvrirent le corps carbonisé de pilotes. Pour eux, il y avait déjà rien à faire et leur propre situation n'était pas plus enviable parce que le canon était sur le point de faire feu une troisième fois alors que l'appareil pénétrait dans l'atmosphère. Les deux jedis partirent donc en courant, sortant de la cabine juste au moment, où cette dernière explosa.

L'appel d'air les aspira, mais Qui Gon parvint à s'agripper d'une main à la paroi, attrapant le poignet d'Obi Wan de l'autre. Il grimaça et puisa dans la Force pour arracher une partie des parois intérieures avant de s'en servir pour obstruer le trou béant dans le fuselage. L'aspiration cessa et ils tombèrent au sol lourdement avant de se relever et de courir vers l'arrière de l'appareil.

Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar et coururent vers un speeder. Qui Gon sauta aux commandes pendant qu'Obi Wan fit la moue.

\- Maître, je crois que c'est un appareil terrestre et avec l'altitude…

\- Tu préfères rester là ? Lui demanda Qui Gon pendant que des explosions en chaîne se répercutaient dans tout l'appareil.

\- Pas vraiment, mais…

Qui Gon ne le laissa pas finir et activa les moteurs avant de propulser une caisse à outil sur la commande du pavillon arrière. La porte s'ouvrit et il fit plonger l'appareil dans le vide.

Bien évidement, il fallait une certaine distance du sol pour que le speeder soit efficace et il tomba comme une pierre pendant que l'appareil finit d'exploser dans le dos des deux jedis. Des débris volèrent dans tous les sens et l'un deux rasa de prêt la tête d'Obi Wan.

\- D'accord, ne pas exploser, ne veut pas dire que nous n'allons pas nous écraser maître.

\- Utilisons la Force, hurla Qui Gon pendant qu'il parvenait à remettre le speeder à l'horizontal.

Aussitôt Obi Wan ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il plongea dans la Force et tenta de ralentir la chute du speeder. Il sentit la présence de son maître, forte et bienveillante, en train de l'aider et, ensemble, les deux jedis parvinrent à ralentir la chute de l'appareil.

Néanmoins, il arrivait toujours trop vite et juste avant l'impact, ils sautèrent. Le speeder s'écrasa au sol dans une boule de feu pendant que les deux jedis roulèrent au sol brutalement dans un nuage de poussière.

OoooO

D'un pas rapide, un homme un peu âgé portant un uniforme gris et bleu entra dans une pièce. Il s'immobilisa, se tordant les mains de désespoir avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Duchesse Kryze.

Un mouvement se fit et une jeune femme blonde d'à peine 20 ans se rapprocha de lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il vient de se produire quelque chose d'horrible. Nos adversaires viennent de s'emparer d'un canon de défense aérienne. Ils ont abattus le vaisseau consulaire en provenance de Coruscant, les jedis sont morts.

\- Vous dites ?

\- Leur vaisseau a explosé ! Les jedis sont morts.

\- Pas encore ! Répliqua une voix grave.

Le petit homme sursauta et la Duchesse fit glisser la main au blaster qu'elle tenait à la taille. Couvert de poussières et une fine coupure au dessus de l'un de ses sourcils, Qui Gon Jinn lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

\- Je serai un ennemi, vous seriez déjà morte.

\- Vous êtes un jedi ? Demanda le conseiller.

\- Maître Qui Gon Jinn et voici mon padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi.

Un jeune homme tout aussi couvert de poussière et une coupure sur la pommette droite assez profonde, fit un pas dans leur direction.

Le conseiller les regarda avec un air interloqué. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'il se faisait des jedis envoyés pour protéger la Duchesse.

\- Mais, êtes vous sur que…

\- Monsieur le conseiller, dit Qui Gon sur un ton qui se voulait patient, mais qui trahissait en fait son agacement. Notre vaisseau vient d'exploser en plein vol. Nous nous en sommes sortis par miracle. Je me doute bien que cela ne soit pas votre préoccupation première, mais je pense qu'il serait bien de quitter le palais tout de suite, parce que nous ne sommes pas à l'abri.

\- Vous voulez que je vous suive ? Demanda la jeune Duchesse sur un ton interloqué.

\- Nous sommes chargés d'assurer votre protection et vos agresseurs ont l'air plutôt déterminé, alors oui, suivez-nous.

\- Mais je refuse de fuir.

\- Vous préférez mourir ? Ironisa Obi Wan en essuyant le sang sur sa joue.

\- Je préfère me battre. Fuir n'est pas dans ma nature.

\- Sauf que nous ne pouvons pas nous battre tout de suite, nous avons besoin de faire le point et de comprendre ce qui se passe, dit Qui Gon.

\- La Duchesse Satine Kryze est seule à décider de ce qu'elle fera maître jedi.

\- Oh, mais nous la laisseront décider, répliqua Qui Gon, mais après que nous soyons sortis de ce palais !

La jeune Duchesse s'apprêtait à protester une nouvelle fois, mais, à cet instant tout le palais se mit à trembler, secoué par une violente explosion. La jeune femme sursauta et tourna un regard effrayé à son conseiller.

\- Je pensais que le service de sécurité était en alerte.

\- Oh, il l'était, dit Obi Wan en passant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, sauf que vous détracteurs ont décidé de nous attaquer à coup de canons de défense aérienne.

\- Comment !

\- Allez, il ne faut pas rester ici, ajouta Qui Gon en la poussant vers la sortie. Je sais que vous voulez vous battre, mais il nous faut un vrai plan.

A cet instant, une seconde explosion retentit et Satine tourna la tête sur la gauche.

\- D'accord, en ce cas suivez-moi, je sais comment sortir de ce palais.

Sans entendre, elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Obi Wan lança un regard intrigué à son maître.

\- Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes censés la protéger ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Qui Gon esquissa un sourire qui finit d'agacer son padawan, mais ce dernier savait aussi qu'il devait sortir rapidement de ce palais avant qu'il devienne un piège mortel. Les tirs de la batterie aérienne contre les murs du palais firent des dégâts importants en peu de temps, rendant la situation rapidement précaire.

En effet, tout le palais se mit à trembler sur ses fondations et lorsqu'un tir explosa les baies vitrées du grand couloir juste au niveau des fugitifs, Obi Wan plongea tête première en direction de Satine pour tenter de la protéger sans réellement réfléchir. D'une main il la ceintura et de l'autre, il invoqua la Force pour les protéger des débris qui retombèrent dans tous les sens. De son côté, Qui Gon s'occupa du conseiller qui tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Il y a une autre sortie ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le conseiller, sous le choc, ne parvint pas à lui répondre et le jedi le remit sur pied en le secouant un peu pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. De l'autre côté du couloir, Obi Wan fit de même avec la Duchesse, mais cette dernière le repoussa un peu violemment, écartant ses mains de sa taille.

\- N'en profitez pas.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Obi Wan en la regardant avec un air interdit. En profiter ? Vous n'avez pas dû bien regarder ! Je viens de vous sauver la vie !

\- Balivernes !

\- Balivernes ?

\- Vous m'aurez sauvée quand nous serons sortis d'ici, venez ! Dit-elle en pivotant pour ouvrir une porte dans leur dos. Nous allons passer par les sous-sols.

Obi Wan frémit de rage et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer, mais Qui Gon lui fit les gros yeux et il se tut, se contentant de murmurer sur un ton agacé.

\- Je suis à deux doigts de le livrer à ces types.

\- Obi Wan, le réprimanda Qui Gon.

\- Je viens de la sauver et…

\- Ne restons pas ici, rattrape-la.

Le padawan souffla et se lança à la poursuite de la Duchesse pendant que Qui Gon embarquait avec lui le conseiller. Ensembles, ils rejoignirent Satine devant les portes qui menaient au sous-sol. Les deux jedis s'adressèrent un coup d'œil et tirèrent leurs sabres. Leurs adversaires pouvaient très bien être partout. Ils devaient être vigilants et le côté hystérique du conseiller, n'était pas un avantage pour passer inaperçu. A croire qu'il avait vraiment envie qu'ils se fassent attraper !

\- Ils vont tous nous tuer ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! Les sous-sols sont dangereux.

\- Pas plus qu'une batterie anti-aérienne braquée sur un palais ! Répliqua Obi Wan.

\- Mon padawan a raison, pas plus que le tir de batterie, dit Qui Gon en utilisant la Force pour finir de le convaincre.

Obi Wan lui fit les gros yeux, mais Qui Gon osa les épaules.

\- Cas de force majeure !

Le padawan soupira et fit signe à la Duchesse d'ouvrir la porte. Par chance, l'ennemi ne semblait pas être arrivé jusque là et ils se faufilèrent dans les couloirs sombres. Ils devaient sortir au plus vite du palais !

OoooO

Les uns derrière les autres, les jedis et les deux mandaloriens parvinrent à s'extraire du palais. Les quatre fugitifs partirent sur la droite et se dissimulèrent dans une ruelle derrière de grandes caisses. Ils prirent un temps de pause pour souffler un peu et les deux jedis jetèrent un coup d'œil en direction de l'extérieur. Leurs ennemis semblaient ne pas avoir compris que la jeune Duchesse avait tenté de s'échapper. Le canon faisait toujours feu dans la direction du palais et Qui Gon se tourna vers son padawan.

\- Veille sur eux.

\- Et vous maître ?

\- Je dois trouver un moyen de détruire ce canon. Restez caché, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le jeune jedi hocha la tête. Se séparer de son maître ne l'enchantait guère, mais il avait raison. Il fallait détruire cette batterie. Quel dommage que Qui Gon soit obligé de le faire seul parce que lui devait jouer les nourrices ! Le maître jedi lui tapota sur l'épaule pour l'encourager. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était totalement exaspéré.

\- Ne la tue pas tout de suite.

\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre !

Qui Gon émit un léger rire et lui tapota la joue avant de s'éclipser avec discrétion. Il se faufila hors de leur cachette.

Obi Wan le suivit du regard avant de se retourner en direction de la Duchesse et de son conseiller.

\- Bien, nous allons essayer de trouver un endroit moins à découvert et… commença le jeune homme

Cependant, Obi Wan n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. A peine eut-il pivoté en direction des deux mandaloriens que le conseiller lui asséna une décharge électrique d'une rare violence. Le padawan glapit de douleur et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol pendant que la jeune Duchesse ne put retenir un cri d'horreur et de terreur !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que nous allons vous laisser livrer notre planète à la République ?

\- Roft ? Mais vous êtes avec eux ? Demanda la jeune femme en reculant.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ! S'exclama le conseiller en braquant son arme sur elle pour l'abattre.

\- Est-ce que vous avez conscience de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

\- Et vous ? Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser au pouvoir !

Il braqua son arme sur la tête de la jeune femme, déjà prêt à faire feu et Satine leva les mains de manières inutiles pour se protéger. Cependant Roft n'eut jamais l'occasion d'ouvrir le feu. La lame bleue d'un sabre laser le transperça de part en part. Il eut un hoquet et son arme lui échappa des mains pendant qu'il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol aux pieds de la Duchesse.

Satine le regarda s'écrouler avec un air agacé et se retourna vers Obi Wan. Haletant, les muscles encore tétanisés par le choc, le jeune homme était parvenu à se redresser pour lui venir en aide. Cependant, le choc électrique avait été violent et il s'écroula de nouveau à moitié sur le sol. Il gémit et sursauta lorsque la Duchesse hurla.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Demanda Obi Wan encore groggy. Je viens de vous sauver.

\- Vous l'avez tué !

\- Il braquait une arme sur vous et…

\- Il fallait le faire prisonnier ! Que je puisse l'interroger et savoir jusqu'où la corruption remonte dans mon palais, maintenant je n'en saurais rien !

\- Mais, je…

Le jeune jedi parvint à se mettre à genoux et secoua la tête. Par la Force, elle était tout bonnement insupportable.

\- J'ai compris ! La prochaine fois, je le laisserais vous abattre !

La duchesse lui adressa un regard furieux et Obi Wan tenta de se relever, mais il retomba à genoux et se mit à tousser en tremblant. La douleur ne disparaissait pas et il se sentait faiblir.

Satine soupira, toujours folle de rage, mais remarqua de légers postillons de sang sur ses doigts qui tremblaient. Elle soupira et se pencha sur lui, posant une main sur son dos.

\- Respirez doucement. Prenez de longues inspirations.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, la repoussa un peu sèchement Obi Wan.

Satine se redressa et souffla.

\- Vous les jedis, vous êtes si susceptibles !

\- Au moins nous éprouvons des sentiments, pas comme les politiciens, rétorqua ce dernier en tentant une nouvelle fois de se relever.

La duchesse lui fit les gros yeux et le jeune jedi regarda autour de lui en chancelant un peu.

\- Il faut que nous trouvions une meilleure cachette.

...

Qui Gon se glissa sur la gauche et contourna la batterie de tir en observant ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. Il y avait des types en noir avec des blasters qui en gardaient l'entrée. C'était sans doute ces rebelles violents… Enfin, plutôt ce groupe de trafiquants qui s'étaient enrichis sur le dos des habitants en pleine guerre civile et qui ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne fin. C'était bien là le problème, se débarrasser de la Duchesse Kryze étant devenu une priorité absolue.

Le maître jedi soupira et chercha un moyen de s'approcher sans risque. Il repéra un passage qui pourrait les faire prendre par derrière, mais au moment où il allait s'élancer, il ressentit une violente vague de douleur à travers la Force.

\- Obi Wan…

Inquiet, il tourna la tête en direction de l'endroit où il avait laissé son padawan et tenta de ne pas perdre de vue sa mission. Le jeune homme avait de la ressource. Il allait trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir et lui devait s'occuper de ce canon !

Il plongea donc entre deux bâtiments pour contourner le canon qui continuait à faire feu sur le bâtiment. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra des soldats de l'armée loyale à la Duchesse et comprit qu'il allait avoir au moins un peu d'appui. Il fallait juste qu'il leur ouvre la voie !

Le maître jedi se rapprocha donc au plus prêt de la porte d'accès au canon. Il sentit son padawan reprendre des forces doucement au travers de leur lien et se lança donc à l'assaut sans arrières pensées inquiètes. D'un geste de la main, il fit voler des caisses qui frappèrent les premiers rebelles et les projetèrent au sol avant d'activer son sabre laser.

Par des mouvements amples, il évita les tirs, les renvoyant à ses adversaires et hurla en direction des partisans de la jeune duchesse.

\- Allez ! Dépêchons !

Les soldats le rejoignirent et le maitre jedi se glissa dans le canon. Il grimpa lestement les escaliers et entra dans le poste de commandement. Un ennemi se jeta sur lui et il le transperça de son sabre avant de se tourner vers le tireur qui bondit pour s'échapper, mais l'un des soldats ouvrit le feu. Il toucha et pulvérisa les commandes pendant que Qui Gon poussa un cri.

\- Non ! Attention !

Mais le maître jedi et les soldats n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri et une partie du poste de tir explosa.

...

Obi Wan, qui tenait fermement la Duchesse par le bras, perçut un cri une fraction de seconde avant l'explosion. Il se retourna vivement et chancela en découvrant le canon en flammes. Son cœur sembla cesser de battre et il blêmit

\- Non !

A ses côtés, la jeune Duchesse l'observa avec un air étonné.

\- Vous vous sentez mal ?

\- Maître, murmura le jeune padawan. Maître… Venez !

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Tenta de protester Satine, mais Obi Wan n'en avait strictement rien à faire !

Qui Gon Jinn était là, dans ce canon… Dans ce canon qui venait d'exploser. Il avait senti son cri à travers la Force, comme il avait senti son soutien quelques minutes plus tôt. En frémissant, il tenta de le percevoir à nouveau, laissant son esprit errer à travers la Force, mais ne reçut rien en retour… Rien… Le néant le plus total… Son souffle se fit court et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre ! Pas lui… De tous les jedis, il était le seul à avoir cru en lui, à l'avoir soutenu, encouragé… Il l'avait laissé faire ses choix. Il l'avait laissé quitté l''Ordre par goût de l'aventure. Il l'avait reprit à ses côtés malgré les sarcasmes… Il avait toujours été là quand il était malade ou blessé, toujours là pour le prendre dans ses bras… Il était bien plus qu'un simple maître…

Alors tout ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon ! Pas ici ! Pas comme ça ! C'était injuste !

En tirant Satine par le bras, ils arrivèrent aux pieds du canon. Des corps jonchaient le sol, des corps déchiquetés, calcinés et un cri se noua dans la gorge du jeune padawan.

\- Maître !


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

La panique du jeune padawan était réelle et cela étonna Satine, ce n'était pas l'idée qu'elle se faisait des jedis, mais peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez bien l'Ordre. Elle le regarda chercher fébrilement parmi les corps pendant qu'elle jaugea les dégâts. Ils étaient importants. Ses ennemis s'enhardissaient, ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

\- Maître ! Cria une seconde fois le padawan tout en le cherchant des yeux.

A cet instant, il se moquait bien de la mission et de la sécurité de cette maudite Duchesse. Ses muscles le tiraient encore et son cœur battait vite autant à cause de la décharge que de la peur qu'il sentait naître en lui. Il planait sur les débris de l'ancien canon une odeur de chair calcinée et un vertige le saisit par surprise. Le jeune homme chancela, mais une main saisit son épaule.

\- Obi Wan.

Un peu déboussolé, il pivota sur les talons et se retrouva face à son maître. Qui Gon était échevelé, couvert de suie et avait une fine coupure à la lèvre, mais il allait bien. Lors de l'explosion, il avait eu le temps de se protéger avec la Force, mais maintenant c'était pour son padawan qu'il s'inquiétait. Sa peau était livide et il tremblait.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Maître… Murmura le padawan en manquant de s'écrouler.

Qui Gon le sentit et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre lui. Obi Wan se laissa faire et s'agrippa à lui en tremblant légèrement.

\- J'ai cru que vous étiez mort.

Qui Gon sourit et posa une main sur sa nuque tout en le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien et toi ?

\- Le conseiller Roft était l'un des conspirateurs, souffla le jeune homme en reprenant doucement le contrôle de lui-même.

Il se redressa, se sentant mieux et conclut.

\- Je l'ai éliminé.

\- Oui et sans me laisser le temps de l'interroger, le coupa Satine en se rapprochant.

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça, il allait vous tuer. J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour vous protéger.

\- Oui, mais maintenant, je ne sais jusqu'où va la corruption au sein de mon équipe !

Obi Wan frémit de rage et fit mine de vouloir protester, mais Qui Gon intervint avant lui.

\- Je crois que nous le découvrirons bien assez vite jeune duchesse et je vous propose de retourner au palais. La menace étant écartée pour le moment je pense que nous avons à parler.

OoooO

Le palais de la Duchesse portait les stigmates de l'attaque violente qui l'avait ébranlé dans les heures précédentes. Des droïdes s'affairaient pour ramasser les débris. Satine avait emmené ses protecteurs jedis dans un salon secondaire, épargné par les destructions. Qui Gon était assis sur le canapé pendant que son padawan faisait les cent pas dans son dos. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas senti aussi nerveux, c'était inhabituel. Cette Duchesse le mettait dans un état d'énervement assez palpable et lui qui pensait qu'il pourrait en profiter pour échapper à la pression du Temple, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le cas pour le moment.

En face de lui, comme un reflet à son padawan, la jeune Duchesse faisait elle aussi les cent pas devant une baie vitrée qui avait échappé au massacre. Le maître jedi soupira. Ils avaient bien trop de points communs ces deux-là, pas étonnant que ça fasse des étincelles. Qui Gon soupira et se redressa.

\- Et si vous nous expliquiez réellement le cœur du problème.

La Duchesse s'immobilisa et lui lança un regard sombre. La République lui avait envoyé des chaperons et en plus, ils n'étaient même pas au courant de ce qu'impliquait leur mission. Magnifique !

\- Dois-je vous faire un historique ? Demanda la jeune Duchesse en se laissant tomber assise sur le canapé en face du maître jedi.

Qui Gon sentit son padawan souffler d'exaspération et répondit à la jeune femme par un sourire.

\- Je suis prêt à écouter tout ce que vous voulez me dire.

\- Vous savez que je trouve incongru la présence de jedis pour me protéger. Je ne vous pensais pas très motivé à l'idée de venir aider les Mandalorien.

\- Les vieux conflits sont loin.

\- Mais les rancunes peuvent persister. Peu nombreux sont les peuples qui vous ont vaincu et ont mis à sac votre Temple.

\- Je n'ai pas assisté à la chute de l'Ancienne République et vous non plus. Pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur ce qui nous occupe là, tout de suite ?

\- Nos guerriers sont craints dans toute la galaxie.

\- C'était vrai il y a longtemps.

\- Cela l'est toujours !

\- Votre peuple est en pleine Guerre Civile.

\- Je le sais bien. Regardez autour de vous, des années de guerres ont fini par rendre notre planète inhospitalière. Nous devons vivre sous des dômes pour avoir une vie correcte. Il est temps que tout cela s'arrête !

La duchesse se redressa et se tourna en direction de la fenêtre.

\- Depuis plusieurs années nous essayons de faire comprendre qu'un autre mode de vie est possible et qu'il est temps d'instaurer un gouvernement pacifiste, mais les insurgés sont nombreux. Ils refusent cette nouvelle politique.

\- Quel genre d'insurgés pourrait être contre la Paix ? S'étonna Obi Wan. Cela n'a aucun sens !

Satine redressa la tête et lui lança un regard sombre.

\- Je me doute bien que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Répondit-elle sèchement.

Obi Wan frémit et contourna le canapé, mais Qui Gon le rattrapa par un bras.

\- Nous avons tous été secoués par ce qui s'est passé, mais il est vrai qu'il est rare qu'un peuple semble préférer la guerre à la paix.

\- Nous sommes des guerriers redoutables, craints et respectés, certains ne veulent pas que ça change. Ils ont peur que nous soyons affaiblis et donc vulnérables à de nouveaux ennemis.

\- Mais votre peuple souffre, lui dit Obi Wan en se laissant tomber assis à côté de son maître.

Il porta une main à sa tempe. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette salle, il devait lutter contre un mal de crâne assez insidieux. Qui Gon le sentit et posa une main sur son genou.

\- Obi Wan a raison, votre peuple s'entretue, il souffre.

\- C'est bien pour cela qu'il est temps de faire régner la paix et qu'on veut me tuer. Je dois m'imposer face aux insurgés et vous êtes là pour me protéger. Cela peut prendre du temps.

\- Nous le savons, dit Qui Gon.

\- Bien… Vos quartiers seront au même étage que les miens. Je vais vous y faire conduire. Ils ne reviendront pas ce soir.

OoooO

Les appartements que la Duchesse avait attribué aux jedis étaient assez spacieux et se composaient d'un salon sur lequel ouvraient deux chambres. A peine furent-ils entrés qu'Obi Wan poussa la porte d'une des deux chambres, retira sa cape et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Qui Gon le suivit du regard et entra à sa suite. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur sa tempe.

\- Ton mal de tête ne passe pas ?

\- Je pense que c'est le contrecoup de la décharge. A moins que ce ne soit cette Duchesse, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable.

\- Oh, elle est bornée et n'a pas peur d'affirmer ses convictions. Cela me rappelle quelqu'un.

Le maître jedi obtint en réponse un grognement agacé qui lui arracha un sourire, mais il ne retira pas sa main de la tempe de son padawan.

\- Ferme les yeux et dors, demain la journée risque d'être longue.

Obi Wan hocha faiblement la tête et obéît, laissant ses yeux se fermer pendant que son maître utilisait la Force pour le soulager. Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour s'endormir et Qui Gon se redressa. Il tira la couverture sur lui puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il posa sa cape à côté de lui et se pencha au-dessus de l'évier.

D'un geste, il s'aspergea le visage et observa la coupure sur sa lèvre. S'emparer de ce canon n'était pas anodin. Les insurgés étaient bien plus dangereux que la jeune Duchesse le pensait. Il devait prévenir l'Ordre.

OoooO

Le soleil se levait sur Mandalore et Qui Gon fut surpris de trouver son padawan déjà debout accoudé au balcon de leur appartement. Le maître jedi avait fait des rondes nocturnes pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et il s'était accordé quelques heures sur le tard.

Obi Wan semblait plus apaisé et il sourit, heureux de constater qu'il avait eu raison de l'avoir laissé dormir paisiblement toute la nuit.

\- Vous avez manqué un appel de Maître Yoda, dit le padawan quand il vint se positionner à ses côtés.

\- Que voulait-il ?

\- La situation s'aggrave.

Qui Gon fronça les sourcils.

\- La situation s'aggrave ?

\- Oui, maître. Les Insurgés ne sont plus notre seul problème. Il y a des appels qui circulent sur les réseaux intergalactiques, des appels qui incitent tous les mercenaires de la galaxie à faire route pour Mandalore. Ils ont mis sa tête à prix.

\- Des mercenaires ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé hier n'est que le début maître. Comment allons-nous pouvoir assurer sa sécurité si des armées de mercenaires et de chasseurs de primes débarquent sur cette planète ? Nous ne sommes que deux. Il nous faudrait des renforts.

\- Nous n'en auront pas. Mandalore est importante, mais ce n'est pas capital.

\- Et comment sommes-nous sensés faire pour la garder en vie ?

\- Il faut l'aider à s'affirmer. Ce n'est qu'en prenant l'ascendant réellement sur les instances dirigeantes qu'elle sera hors de danger.

\- Et comment on fait pour rendre crédible devant les instances dirigeantes quelqu'un d'aussi immature ?

\- Ne sois pas si dure. Accorde-lui le bénéfice du doute et qui sait, peut-être que tu finiras même par l'apprécier.

Obi Wan soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il en doutait, mais il avait une mission à remplir et plus vite il l'aiderait à prendre sa place, plus vite ils seraient repartis. Il ne se sentait pas forcément bien au temple, mais ici c'était presque pire. Déjà il y avait cette Duchesse insupportable, mais il se sentait aussi oppressé sous ces grands dômes de verre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Conformément à ce que lui avait demandé son maître, Obi Wan avait décidé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et il avait accepté de bonne grâce de rester auprès de la Duchesse pendant que Qui Gon faisait le tour des bâtiments à la recherche d'un piège qu'on pourrait lui tendre.

Aujourd'hui était une journée particulière, après ce qu'il s'était passé, l'attaque du palais et la mort de Roft, il fallait qu'elle prenne la parole pour montrer qu'elle allait bien. La Duchesse avait donc décidé de faire une allocution devant le Parlement pour s'affirmer et tenter de prendre l'ascendant sur les Insurgés.

Elle était donc en train de se préparer dans sa chambre pendant que le padawan l'attendait dans le salon. Il soupira et se laissa tomber assis sur le canapé en attendant qu'elle ait fini.

\- Ces politiques et leurs apparences…

\- Parce que cela n'a pas d'importance pour les jedis ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre.

\- Non, maugréa Obi Wan.

\- Ah oui ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant. Alors pourquoi vous portez cette tenue qu'on peut identifier d'un seul regard ? Et pourquoi vous portez cette tresse ? Demanda-t-elle en la faisant rouler dans ses doigts, si ce n'est pour qu'on vous identifie comme padawan et non jedi.

Obi Wan la lui fit lâcher, soupira et se redressa.

\- Si vous êtes prête, peut-être que nous pouvons y aller ?

\- Où est votre maître ?

\- Il fait le tour du palais.

\- Bien, je vais donc devoir me contenter de vous !

\- J'espère que vous vous en remettrez ?

\- Si vous me gardez en vie ce sera un bon début ! Répliqua Satine en tournant les talons.

Le jeune padawan soupira.

\- Vous prenez des cours pour être aussi aimable ?

\- Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle en montant dans un speeder.

\- D'accord. Je vous propose de faire une trêve, le trajet peut être dangereux, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

A son grand étonnement, la jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Je suis désolée. Toute cette affaire me mine, j'ai l'impression que je deviens de plus en plus désagréable.

\- Cela se comprends, vous devez faire face une pression importante.

Satine ne dit rien, c'était bien la première que les deux arrivaient à se parler sans se lancer des piques. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi arrogant qu'elle le pensait. Elle se garda bien de lui dire et désigna un passage.

\- Prenez sur la droite.

Obi Wan obéit et la Duchesse lui demanda.

\- Comment va votre tête ?

Le padawan sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je…

\- La décharge a été violente. Je sais combien la migraine qui en résulte peut être douloureuse et longue.

\- Euh… mieux… bien… avec la Force, je… balbutia le jeune jedi, ce qui arracha un léger rire à la jeune femme.

\- On voit que les jedis sont plus des hommes d'action que des hommes de discours

OoooO

Le bâtiment était sombre, dépourvu de fioritures et ressemblait plus à un bunker qu'à une Chambre du Parlement. Un Parlement qui, lui-même, était assez restreint puisqu'il se composait de cent cinquante représentants seulement, mais Mandalore n'était pas réputée pour ses talents diplomatiques donc cela n'étonna pas plus que cela le padawan.

Au pied du bâtiment, il retrouva son maître qui adressa un sourire malicieux aux jeunes gens.

\- Je vois avec bonheur que vous ne vous êtes pas entretués !

Obi Wan lui adressa un regard sombre en réponse et changea de sujet.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Rien concernant les Insurgés, mais beaucoup ne croient pas à la Paix sur cette planète. Ouvre l'œil, je sens que cette allocution peut être agitée.

En réponse, le padawan hocha la tête et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils venaient de faire quelques pas dans le hall lorsque soudain, une violente explosion retentit.

Elle secoua tout le cœur de la ville et la Chambre du Parlement trembla sur ses fondations. Tout le monde fut propulsé à terre pendant que des débris pulvérisaient les vitres et que la fumée envahit l'atmosphère.

Des cris d'horreur et de panique furent poussés et des sirènes se mirent à hurler dans tout le quartier. La violence de la déflagration avait endommagé de nombreux bâtiments.

A l'intérieur, la fumée rendait la vision difficile et des gémissements indiquèrent qu'il y avait des blessées, même si la bombe n'avait pas explosé à l'intérieur, mais juste devant. D'ailleurs, la porte d'entrée avait été pulvérisée et il ne serait pas resté grand-chose de la Duchesse si le petit groupe ne s'était pas décidé à entrer à l'intérieur.

Obi Wan avait les oreilles qui sifflaient et son mal de tête s'était réveillé, mais il eut la présence d'esprit de chercher à se relever pour localiser son maître et la duchesse. Sauf qu'il retomba lourdement à genoux et eut le réflexe de poser les mains devant lui pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il haleta, secoua la tête et retenta la manœuvre. Une main large l'agrippa par l'épaule pour le retenir et il frissonna.

\- Maître ?

\- Je commence à en avoir marre des explosions, marmonna Qui Gon en toussant.

Obi Wan parvint à se mettre sur ses jambes et apprécia que la fumée se dissipe un peu, au moins, il avait une vision plus nette de la situation. Il y avait des corps étendus sur le sol. Certains tentaient de se relever, mais d'autres restaient inertes. Ceux qui étaient devant la porte avaient même été totalement déchiquetés par l'explosion. La vision des corps démembrés, lui souleva l'estomac et il retint de justesse une violente nausée.

A côté de lui, Qui Gon tendit la main à Satine pour l'aider à se redresser. La jeune femme tituba et lui lança un regard perdu.

\- Que s'est-il passé Maître Jedi ?

\- Un attentat.

\- Un attentait, mais…

\- Contre vous. Ne restons pas là.

\- Non, tenta de protester la jeune femme, je dois parler devant la Chambre, je…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment et…

\- Oh mon Dieu non ! Hurla soudainement la jeune femme en se dégageant violemment de la poigne de Qui Gon.

Surprit, il ne la retint pas et la vit se précipiter en direction d'un corps étendu sur le sol, un des plus proches de l'entrée.

\- Morash ! Morash !

Satine se jeta à genoux devant l'homme et le prit doucement par les épaules pour le secouer. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la joue droite balafrée, marquant le fait qu'il avait dû participer à de nombreux conflits. Sa poitrine avait été transpercée par un débris au moment de l'explosion et son corps baignait dans son sang.

\- Morash ! Non ! L'appela la jeune duchesse totalement désespérée.

L'homme haleta, mais trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux. La jeune femme trembla en découvrant l'aspect vitreux de son regard et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Morash !

\- Sati… murmura le blessé en esquissant le geste de tendre la main pour, lui aussi, lui effleurer la joue.

Elle sentit bien qu'il n'en avait pas la force et attrapa sa main pour la plaquer sur son visage. Il lui sourit et se mit à tousser du sang, faisant monter d'un cran le désespoir de la jeune femme qui hurla.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide !

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur l'homme, ne jetant pas même un regard à Qui Gon qui venait de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il glissa ses doigts dans le cou du blessé et observa ses blessures. Il était clair qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas décider à le perdre.

\- Reste avec moi !

\- Je… suis désolé…

\- Non !

\- Ramène la paix…. Je… Je crois en toi, Sati… Ramène la paix…

\- Non, ne parle pas… Non ! Morash !

Ses doigts venaient de se détendre sous les siens et ses yeux se fermèrent. La jeune femme sentit son cœur exploser et elle poussa un cri de détresse avant de se pencher pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains, elle la manipula avec douceur, le suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire et elle s'écroula sur lui en larmes.

\- Je t'en prie. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

Elle continua de pleurer, totalement dévastée et ne réagit pas lorsque Qui Gon la prit par les épaules. Le maître jedi la redressa un peu pour la serrer dans ses bras. La jeune Duchesse se laissa faire et plaqua son visage contre son épaule avant de continuer à pleurer. Qui Gon posa la main sur sa nuque et fit appel à la Force pour l'apaiser.

OoooO

La Duchesse était allongée sur son lit, dans le noir. Elle fixait avec une certaine obstination le plafond et tourna la tête lorsqu'une nouvelle série de coups fut donnée contre sa porte.

\- J'ai dis non ! Lança-t-elle sur un ton courroucé.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas faim ? Lui demanda la voix d'Obi Wan.

\- Non ! Allez-vous-en !

\- Comme vous voudrez, je repasserai dans une demi-heure et…

\- Non ! Le coupa brusquement la jeune femme. Je veux que vous et votre maître vous quittiez cette planète ! C'est clair ?

Derrière la porte, le padawan soupira. Il déposa le plateau sur le meuble à côté de lui et poussa la porte pour entrer dans la chambre. En le voyant entrer, Satine s'assit comme un ressort sur le bord de son lit et le fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais dit de rentrer !

\- C'était quelqu'un de particulier ? Demanda le padawan en fermant la porte, mais en restant vers l'entrée.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- L'homme qui est mort ce matin.

A la mention de son ami, il vit la jeune femme se mettre à trembler et elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

\- Je le connaissais depuis que j'étais enfant. Il était comme un second père. C'est lui qui m'a poussé à tout tenter pour remettre cette planète sur la voie de la Paix et regardez comme il en a été remercié. Sa mort est si injuste !

\- Beaucoup de morts sont injustes, mais cela ne doit pas entacher ce qu'il vous a appris et transmis.

\- Mais j'ai encore tellement à apprendre. Comment je vais faire maintenant que je suis seule ?

Étrangement, Obi Wan comprit ce qu'elle était en train de dire. S'il perdait Qui Gon de manière aussi brutale, lui qui était plus un père qu'un maître, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seule.

\- Si… et je sais que je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne peux pas ramener la paix sur une planète qui ne la veut pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être légitime pour le faire !

\- Je comprends, dit Obi Wan en se rapprochant d'un pas ou deux.

\- Vous comprenez ? Lança-t-elle sarcastique. Cela m'étonnerai bien des jedis, les champions de la Paix, ceux qui ne doutent jamais de leurs convictions parce qu'ils sont aidés par la Force. Je ne veux pas de vos apitoiements. Ils sonnent creux.

\- Pourtant ce ne sont pas des apitoiements… et je suis désolé de vous contredire, mais je sais ce que c'est de ne pas se sentir à sa place, de ne pas se croire légitime. Moi aussi je sais, ce que c'est de douter. J'ai quitté l'Ordre pendant un temps. J'ai brisé ma formation et abandonné mon maître. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place, mais je me trompais. Une fois seul, je n'ai même pas osé remettre un pied sur mon monde d'origine. Pourtant je pensais qu'elle aurait pu être là-bas, ma place ou ailleurs, mais en fait elle était aux côtés de Qui Gon.

\- L'Ordre vous a repris comme padawan ?

\- Qui Gon m'a repris, l'Ordre n'a eu qu'à suivre, mais maintenant, je crois que je suis légitime nulle part. Alors oui, je vous comprends… et je ne connais ni bien cette planète, ni votre histoire, mais si quelqu'un doit instaurer la Paix, il faut que cette personne soit forte et de ce que j'ai vu, vous l'êtes.

Satine ouvrit de grands yeux et tenta de lui répondre, mais Obi Wan fit demi-tour et lui lança juste avant de fermer la porte.

\- J'ai laissé votre plateau repas à l'entrée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis les derniers événements et l'attentat devant la Chambre du Parlement mandalorienne. Touchée profondément par cet acte abject, qui avait arraché de nombreuses vies dont celle de son mentor, Satine Kryze avait réuni les conseillers en qui elle avait confiance, afin de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. S'ils lui avaient demandés, elle aurait même prête à laisser sa place, mais aucun ne l'avait fait. Pourtant, jamais la jeune femme ne s'était sentit aussi mal de sa vie. Si personne ne voulait la Paix, s'ils préféraient la mort, pourquoi elle se serait entêtée… Cependant ses conseillers étaient tous loyaux à la jeune duchesse et ils l'avaient même encouragé à reprendre la lutte.

Satine avait donc gardé la tête de cette coalition qui rêvait d'une autre vie pour Mandalore et elle savait qu'elle devait reprendre ses opérations de communication pour faire comprendre aux Insurgés et aux indécis qu'elle ne voulait que le bien de tous… Ce n'était pas un message facile à porter et pourtant… Elle devait réussir… pour son peuple et pour Morash qui avait tellement cru en elle…

...

Ce jour-là, elle devait traverser la moitié de la planète pour se rendre sur l'autre face, afin de rencontrer les habitants de la deuxième plus grosse ville planétaire. Ce voyage avait été prévu par Morash et elle pensa à lui pendant tous les préparatifs, ce qui l'attrista et fit bouillonner sa colère. Ce n'était pas un bon jour pour Satine, mais elle avait des devoirs à accomplir, elle s'y tiendrait…

...

Perdue dans ses pensées et d'humeur assez morose, la Duchesse retrouva ses deux protecteurs jedi sur la plateforme des speeders. Le véhicule ressemblait à tous les autres, fin, profilé pour aller vite et fendre l'air. Ses deux banquettes étaient protégées par une cloche qui les abriteraient de vents violents du désert qu'ils allaient traverser. Oh, l'air restait respirable, mais il était chargé de particules, désagréables et certains endroits étaient même toxiques sur le long terme. D'ailleurs, cette toxicité avait eu des conséquences inattendues. Certaines créatures étaient apparues… des mutants, dangereux et agressifs… Certains de ces monstres ressemblaient à d'immense lézard, d'autre à des araignées, d'autres… à rien de bien connus, mais tous étaient mortels. Par chance, ces créatures se cantonnaient au désert, les dômes de protection des villes étant infranchissables pour elles.

Qui Gon salua poliment Satine qui le remercia par un léger hochement de tête et une réponse débitée sur un ton impérieux.

\- Faisons vite, je ne veux pas traîner.

Obi Wan fronça les sourcils. Cette manie de donner des ordres sur un ton agressif avait l'art de lui mettre les nerfs en boule. Pourtant, ils avaient réussis à avoir deux ou trois discussions un peu apaisées ces derniers temps, mais elle redevenait assez vite, la petite Duchesse capricieuse qui avait l'art de l'exaspérer. Il eut envie de répliquer qu'ils étaient ses protecteurs et non ses esclaves, mais il se tut. Il fallait mieux qu'il se taise pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

Le padawan sauta donc aux commandes pendant que son maître s'installait à ses côtés et démarra.

Le speeder s'éleva au dessus du sol et le dôme de protection se referma pendant qu'il prenait l'un de couloirs de sortie de la cité. Satine observait l'extérieur, les yeux dans le vide et la mâchoire crispée. Obi Wan soupira. Les cinq heures de trajet allait être longue !

Qui Gon, en revanche, tenta d'engager la conversation.

\- Une idée de la manière dont vous allez être reçue ?

\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas à coups de canon, marmonna la Duchesse dans sa barbe.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Alors Qui Gon se tut et se concentra sur le trajet.

L'extérieur était désertique, stérile, mort… Il était facile de comprendre que tout ceci n'était que les stigmates d'un conflit déjà trop long et Obi Wan ne put retenir une remarque.

\- Comment des gens voudraient continuer à se détruire de cette façon…

\- Si vous pouviez éviter de donner des jugements hâtifs à tout va ! Lança la Duchesse.

Obi Wan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son maître le prit de court et lui ordonna d'un ton sec.

\- Concentre-toi sur ton pilotage.

Le padawan ne dit rien, touché que tout lui retombe dessus alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose. On voulait qu'il se taise ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire, même s'il était aussi déçu par l'irritabilité de la Duchesse. Il croyait avoir fait un pas vers elle et elle vers lui. Leurs dernières discussions lui semblaient moins tendues et là… Il avait l'impression de faire machine arrière, de se retrouver comme au premier jour. C'était agaçant, non c'était diablement irritant. Il ne savait plus comment la prendre pour ne pas la mettre en colère. A moins qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'elle cachait et qui pouvait expliquer son agacement. Le jeune homme ne le savait pas vraiment et il soupira avant de se concentrer sur le paysage. C'était vraiment un paysage mort, dénué de toutes vies et il se sentit assez rapidement mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, il perçut du mouvement et se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tout n'est pas aussi désertique et mort que vous le croyez, répliqua la Duchesse sans tourner la tête vers lui. Il y a des créatures dans le désert. Les radiations les ont fait muter et elles sont dangereuses. Les dômes de nos cités ne nous protègent pas uniquement de l'atmosphère.

\- Je vois, dit Qui Gon. Il est donc dangereux de s'y promener sans protection ?

\- C'est mortel.

\- Et pour les speeders ? Demanda Obi Wan.

\- Non, de ce côté là nous ne risquons rien, répondit la jeune femme observant une nouvelle fois l'extérieur avec un air fasciné.

Obi Wan soupira et son maître lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

\- Tu as entendu ? Ne tombe pas en panne dans ces environs.

\- Oh, je n'en ais pas l'intention maître.

OoooO

Le speeder filait à vitesse constante. La jeune Duchesse n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis une heure et les jedis se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien la contrarier à ce point. Qui Gon allait même retenter une approche quand il aperçut un éclat brillant sur le gauche. Aussitôt, il se raidit et poussa un cri en sautant sur les commandes de l'appareil.

\- Attention !

Obi Wan comprit le danger et tenta de faire une embardée, mais il était trop tard. Un tir surpuissant, les toucha à l'arrière. Le petit speeder se cabra avant de tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie. Satine poussa un cri de terreur et Obi Wan tenta bien de le maîtriser, mais il s'encastra violemment dans une paroi rocheuse. Le fracas de taule fut terrible et de la poussière s'éleva brutalement dans les airs.

.

Qui Gon toussa et chassa la poussière en toussant durement. Son regard se posa sur son padawan. C'était de son côté que le speeder s'était profondément encastré dans la roche et il était affalé sur les commandes. Un léger filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe. Le maître jedi lui posa la main sur l'épaule et le secoua doucement, légèrement inquiet.

\- Obi Wan ? Réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme le gratifia d'un grognement qui lui suffit, il était en train de reprendre connaissance, c'était qu'il allait bien. Tant mieux, parce que le danger rôdait toujours autour d'eux. Qui Gon se redressa et se tourna vers l'arrière. Satine, secouée par l'impact, se redressait en frissonnant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On a voulu vous tuer ! Répliqua le maître jedi en se levant d'un bond.

C'était clair, concis et il n'avait pas le temps d'en dire plus parce que leurs agresseurs devaient être encore dans le coin. D'ailleurs, à peine venait-il de s'extraire de la carcasse qu'il perçut un tir. D'un geste, il activa son sabre laser et le dévia brutalement.

\- Obi Wan ! Hurla-t-il à son padawan pour l'appeler en renfort.

Cependant, ce dernier était toujours à demi effondré sur les commandes du speeder. Satine, encore secouée, arriva maladroitement à se redresser. Bien que choquée, elle comprit toute l'urgence de la situation et essaya de s'extraire maladroitement du speeder accidenté.

Qui Gon continuait à se battre contre les insurgés et ils commençaient à devenir nombreux. Le maître jedi aurait bien eu besoin de l'aide de son padawan. Le choc avait été violent, mais le grognement voulait bien dire qu'il était conscient, non ?

\- Obi Wan !

En entendant son maître l'appeler une nouvelle fois, Satine se tourna vers le padawan et se pencha pour le secouer vivement.

\- Allez ! Debout ! Votre maître a besoin de vous ! Debout !

Obi Wan grogna plus fort en reprenant conscience de son environnement. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa vue était floue, mais au-delà de ces sensations désagréables, il perçut la voix de son maître.

\- Obi Wan !

Il y avait de l'urgence dans son intonation et il perçut les bruits de bataille. Subitement, tout lui revint. L'éclair, le geste de son maître, sa manœuvre désespérée pour stabiliser le speeder et l'impact. Son épaule gauche, tout comme sa hanche lui faisait mal, mais il n'avait rien de casser et il se redressa. Un vertige sournois tenta de le vaincre, mais le jeune homme parvint à le contrôler. Il se glissa hors de l'appareil accidenté et tendit la main à Satine.

Elle sauta au sol avec lui et il la fit mettre à genoux entre l'appareil et la paroi rocheuse.

\- Surtout ne bougez pas d'ici.

Puis, d'un bond, il se porta aux côtés de son maître lui évitant de se faire frapper par un tir potentiellement mortel. Il le dévia et le renvoya sur un speeder adverse, l'atteignant en plein réservoir. Celui-ci explosa et les débris en atteignirent un deuxième qui se posa un peu en catastrophe. Les insurgés en jaillirent pour atteindre leur cible, mais les deux jedis ne se laissèrent pas faire et les éliminèrent avant qu'ils n'atteignent la jeune Duchesse, toujours caché non loin de leur appareil fracassé.

Lorsque que le dernier assassin s'écroula sur le sol, le calme revint d'un coup. Un calme qui ne fut troublé que par la respiration haletante des deux jedis. L'air était respirable, mais la chaleur rapidement suffocante.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis puis éteignirent leurs sabres et se lancèrent un regard. Pour la première fois, Qui Gon réalisa que le filet de sang qui coulait de la tempe d'Obi Wan était plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'avait vu dans l'action. Il le vit aussi cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et lui demanda un peu inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Juste un peu sonné, maître, le rassura le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Il tenta de se rapprocher de lui, mais sa hanche se rappela douloureusement à son souvenir et il faillit s'écrouler. Qui Gon fit un bond en avant pour le rattraper par la taille et le ramener contre lui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- J'ai mal anticipé l'impact, mais ça va maître, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Qui Gon hocha la tête, mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant pendant qu'il balaya le désert du regard. A part du vent et de la poussière, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans les environs.

\- Tout est calme, mais nous devons gagner la cité au plus vite.

\- Sans moyen de transport et avec ce soleil, il nous faudra au moins douze heures, répondit Obi Wan en se détachant des bras de son maître.

Il chancela doucement, mais parvint à se rattraper.

\- Sans compter que la nuit, nous risquons plus de tomber sur ces créatures, dit Qui Gon.

\- Je ne sais pas si elles sont plus nocturnes que diurnes, ni si… commença le jeune jedi, mais il fut interrompu par un cri, un cri strident poussé par Satine et les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement dans sa direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Au cri que poussa la jeune femme, Obi Wan et Qui Gon comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils se retournèrent vivement et découvrirent que, des cavités percées dans la roche dans laquelle s'étaient encastré leur véhicule, sortaient des sortes d'insectes géants tarantulaires de 20 pouces de haut. Aussitôt, ils activèrent leurs sabres pour courir en direction de la jeune femme qui reculait précipitamment, prise de panique. Elle était livide et les deux jedis comprirent que ces bestioles devaient être dangereuses pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte.

D'ailleurs, elles se mirent à émettre de petits sifflements avant de foncer sur eux pour les attaquer, confirmant qu'elles étaient une menace réelle. Cependant, les jedis ne se laissèrent pas impressionner. Bien sûr, il semblait en sortir de partout, mais ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Ils firent des gestes amples, tranchant dans le vif tout en les gardant à distance. Obi Wan se sentait encore fatigué, mais il ne supportait pas ce genre de bestioles et cela lui avait redonné un coup d'adrénaline pour les achever.

L'une d'entre elles sauta sur le dos de Qui Gon et Obi Wan l'élimina d'un geste précis, manquant de peu de se faire submerger lui-même par trois créatures, mais Qui Gon les repoussa violemment avec la Force et elles s'écrasèrent sur la roche, non loin de Satine qui poussa un cri presque hystérique.

Obi Wan lui lança un regard agacé. Elle ferait mieux de les aider au lieu de hurler de cette manière ce n'était pas ça qui allait la sauver ! Qui allait les sauver ! Heureusement, peu à peu les bestioles se firent moins nombreuses, puis le calme revint, ne laissant comme bruit de fond que la respiration haletante des deux jedis, vérifiant que rien de plus important n'allait venir les attaquer. En plus, cet air appauvrit en oxygène les épuisait bien plus vite. Ce n'était pas mortel, mais il fallait plus de temps à leur corps pour se remettre.

Obi Wan secoua la tête pour chasser des vertiges et Qui Gon lui glissa la main sur la nuque pour le soutenir.

\- Je crois que nous avons éradiqué le nid. Tout va bien !

\- Non ! Hurla Satine de manière si brutale que les deux jedis en sursautèrent. Tout ne va pas bien ! Vous êtes censés me protéger et depuis que vous avez mis un pied sur cette planète, je n'ai jamais été aussi en danger.

\- Ne serais-ce pas plutôt parce que vos ennemis sont de plus en plus entreprenants ? Répliqua Obi Wan en faisant quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction.

\- J'étais en danger avant que vous arriviez. Morash avait déjoué de nombreux complots et…

\- Maintenant il est mort ? Demanda Obi Wan agacé en s'appuyant contre la carcasse du speeder pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Comment osez-vous, je vous interdis de…

\- Doucement, dit Qui Gon en s'interposant entre les deux jeunes gens. Calmez-vous. Tout cela ne sert à rien. Nous avons déjà bien assez à faire ici sans rajouter de nouvelles querelles. Je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec mon padawan pour une fois. Vos détracteurs amplifient leurs attaques. Il ne faut pas que vous craquiez maintenant. De plus, nous sommes dans la même galère que vous. Si nous voulons sortir en vie de ce désert, il faut rester uni. C'est notre seule chance !

Satine soupira.

\- Je sais… Mais regardez le résultat ! Nous allons devoir marcher des heures et…

\- Vous n'aimez pas l'exercice ? Tenta Obi Wan sous le regard réprobateur de son maître.

\- Et nous ne savons même pas ce qui nous attends, termina la jeune femme. Ces bestioles font partis des moins dangereuses et elles sont déjà mortelles. Elle…

En plein milieu de sa phrase, la jeune Duchesse fut subitement assailli par un vertige. Elle porta la main à son front en chancelant. Sa peau était brûlante. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle ressentait aussi une désagréable sensation de nausée. Elle tituba de manière plus marquée et Qui Gon fit un bond pour la prendre par la taille.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Marmonna la Duchesse qui pouvait à peine tenir debout.

\- Un malaise à cause de l'émotion ? Avança Obi Wan, de nouveau profondément agacé par son attitude de petite fille gâtée

Elle venait quand même de les accuser de la mettre en danger ! Cependant, le regard sombre de son maître, lui fit regretter ses paroles et il baissa la tête en murmurant.

\- Désolé, c'est ma fatigue qui parle.

Qui Gon ne perdit pas de temps à lui répondre et ausculta rapidement Satine qui semblait vraiment mal. Son regard fut soudainement attiré par une déchirure à l'arrière de l'épaule droite de sa combinaison. Il l'écarta et découvrit un peu de sang et une trace de piqûre rougeâtre et gonflée qui ne lui dit rien de bon.

\- L'une des ces créatures vous a piqué ?

Satine frissonna. Dans le feu de l'action, avec l'attaque de bestioles tarantulaires, elle avait surtout essayé de leur échapper, mais c'était vrai, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait ressenti une violente douleur au niveau de l'épaule avant de voir la première et un frisson la parcourut.

\- Je n'arriverai pas en ville… Leur poison est mortel.

En entendant les mots de la jeune femme, Obi Wan sursauta. Elle l'agaçait, mais il ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Son regard croisa celui de son maître, qui posa sa main sur sa joue pour la rassurer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous aider. Obi Wan, le médipac.

Le padawan se précipita vers la carcasse du speeder et ouvrit le compartiment de stockage d'un coup de sabre laser. Il s'empara de la caisse et la ramena à son maître, qui aidait Satine à se mettre assise.

\- Je vais retirer ce que je peux du poison, détendez-vous, je vais utiliser la Force, il faut me laisser faire.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard en coin.

\- Pourtant, ma mort vous ferez rentrer plus vite, non ?

Le maître jedi lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches.

\- Habituellement, je fais ce genre de remarques à mon padawan, mais il est clair que je peux vous dire la même chose. Jeune Duchesse Kryze, vous devriez apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler, cela pourrait vous êtes très utile lors si vous persistez dans cette carrière.

Satine soupira. Oui, elle était de mauvaise humeur depuis le matin, mais pour l'instant ils avaient surtout tenté de la protéger… Alors, elle baissa la tête et laissa le jedi prendre soin d'elle.

OoooO

Qui Gon marchait en tête. Le maître de jedi avait conscience qu'il était le plus en forme des trois et que c'était à lui d'analyser leur environnement pour leur éviter de nouveaux désagréments. Obi Wan ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, mais le jeune homme avait été bien secoué dans le choc et Satine était fragile. Les soins qu'il lui avait prodigués, avaient éloigné tout danger de mort immédiate, cependant la jeune duchesse était encore en danger.

Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient donc un pas en arrière. Satine tituba une nouvelle fois et Obi Wan soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être borné ! Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il la cramponna par la taille et fit passer son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Allez, laissez-moi faire. Si vous allez au bout de forces je serai obligé de vous porter totalement et cela ne m'enchante pas plus que vous !

La duchesse protesta pour la forme, mais finit par se laisser faire. Elle n'était pas contre un peu d'aide, même si elle était trop fière pour l'avouer bien entendu. Alors elle se détendit et se laissa appuyer un peu plus contre lui.

Obi Wan ressentit des étranges picotements tirailler sa peau quand il la sentit s'abandonner contre lui. C'était une sensation peu commune et il tenta de la chasser, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ressentait ça.

En tête, Qui Gon leur lança un léger coup d'œil et sourit. Pour le moment, ils avaient l'air de coopérer sans se sauter à la gorge. C'était déjà ça, surtout qu'il venait de repérer un étrange nuage de poussière qui grossissait de manière trop suspecte pour être naturel. Il pivota donc sur les talons et apostropha la Duchesse pour sceller son opinion.

\- Les tempêtes de sables sont courantes ?

\- Non, répondit cette dernière.

\- Alors courez, avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent !

Les deux jeunes gens eurent un instant d'hésitation, mais Obi Wan savait que son maître ne paniquait pas facilement. Alors, il agrippa fermement la jeune Duchesse et courut en direction de la montagne stérile qui se tenait derrière eux. Derrière les rochers, il leur serait plus facile de se cacher. Ils les escaladèrent rapidement et Qui Gon aperçut l'entrée d'une grotte.

\- Vite ! Par là !

Il attira les deux jeunes gens dans la direction, se moquant bien des protestations de la Duchesse Satine.

\- Non, il ne faut pas ! Il…

Obi Wan lui mit la main sur la bouche pour la faire taire, pendant qu'ils se tapissaient sur le sol de la grotte. Elle était sombre et les dissimulait, ce qui était une bonne chose parce Qui Gon avait vu juste.

Le nuage de sable n'était pas une tempête, mais trois speeders lourdement armés portant une bonne cinquantaine d'Insurgés lourdement armés. Ils immobilisèrent leurs véhicules au pied des chaos rocheux et en descendirent. Ils devaient bien être une cinquantaine et Qui Gon espéra qu'ils ne les avaient pas repérés.

Seulement, à la manière dont ils se dirigèrent vers l'étroit passage, il était clair qu'ils savaient où chercher ! D'ailleurs, ils se plantèrent devant l'entrée de la grotte et l'un d'entre eux se détacha.

\- Allons ! Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de mourir. Donnez-nous la Duchesse et nous vous laisserons partir sains et sauf ! Vous avez ma promesse, je ne tue que les personnes qui le méritent… Pour l'instant vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre, mais je respecte votre dévouement à une cause qui n'est pas la votre…

A l'intérieur de la grotte, Satine repoussa la main d'Obi Wan et lui envoya un regard sombre.

\- Bravo non seulement vous venez de nous mettre à la merci de ces types, mais en plus vous venez aussi de nous jeter dans un piège encore plus mortel en toute inconscience !

\- Plus mortel ? S'étonna Obi Wan en prenant son sabre laser.

\- Le nid n'était rien comparé à ce qui peut se cacher ici, dans l'ombre. Je préférerai affronter les mercenaires plutôt que les monstres qui se trouvent là-dedans.

Elle se leva avec détermination, mais fut subitement assailli par des vertiges. Satine chancela pendant que ses muscles se crispèrent et qu'elle fut terrassée par une nausée désagréable. Elle s'écroula et Obi Wan tendit la main pour la récupérer. Un peu maladroitement, il tenta de la faire revenir à elle, mais Satine ne réagit pas. Le padawan attarda sa main sur sa joue, la caressant avec douceur et se surprenant à se sentir inquiet. Oh, il y avait de quoi, Sa peau était d'une chaleur alarmante, mais il n'y avait pas que ça et il murmura d'un ton angoissé.

\- Elle n'est pas bien… Nous avons retardé l'effet du poison, mais il reprend du terrain.

\- Je sais, répondit sombrement Qui Gon.

Obi Wan frissonna et l'allongea plus confortablement dans ses bras avant de se tourner en direction de son maître.

\- En plus, elle n'a pas tort. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Qui Gon aurait bien aimé avoir une réponse toute faite, mais le maître jedi devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se tourna vers la sortie, guettant les mercenaires qui remontaient un peu plus vers eux quand un bruit provint de l'intérieur. Un bruit effrayant et des yeux jaunes clignotèrent dans plusieurs recoins, faisant comprendre aux jedis qu'effectivement, le pire des dangers n'était pas dehors. Maître et apprenti se lancèrent un regard pendant que le chef des insurgés cria à nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur patiente ! Je vous accorde deux minutes !


	8. Chapter 8

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Se moquant pour le moment de l'ultimatum qui venait de dehors, Qui Gon pivota pour faire face à cette menace qui émanait de l'intérieur. Elle semblait bien plus terrifiante. D'un geste, il activa son sabre laser pendant que son padawan posa doucement la jeune Duchesse sur le sol avant de se redresser pour venir se positionner à ses côtés. Il l'observa chanceler légèrement en le rejoignant et l'agrippa par un bras. Il ne s'en était pas préoccupé, mais il avait quand même été secoué dans l'accident et il utilisa leur connexion dans la Force pour chercher une blessure interne qu'il n'avait pas repérée. Il sentit ses douleurs, sa fatigue, mais son cœur semblait battre de manière régulière. C'était déjà ça.

Devant eux les yeux se firent plus présents, plus menaçant et les corps se dessinèrent aussi. Les créatures faisaient plus de deux mètres cinquante de haut. Elles avaient une tête difforme, bosselé et des bras démesurément longs… des bras qui se terminaient par de longues griffes. Elles se tenaient sur deux pattes et leur attitude était clairement menaçante. Elles poussèrent de grands cris et continuèrent de se rapprocher.

Les jedis en repérèrent d'abord deux puis trois et soudain, elles furent bien une douzaine, ce qui noua une boule dans l'estomac d'Obi Wan qui ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

De plus, ce fut à cet instant que la voix du chef des mercenaires s'éleva de nouveau hurlant à plein poumons.

\- Vous l'aurez voulu !

Qui Gon se moqua bien des cris des mercenaires. Le vrai danger était à l'intérieur, car ce fut précisément à cet instant que les créatures chargèrent en poussant des cris horribles. Les deux jedis se mirent en position pour les accueillir et d'un geste, ils tranchèrent les griffes qui tentèrent de les déchiqueter. Les créatures poussèrent des hurlements et toutes ensembles, elles leur foncèrent dessus.

\- Il faut protéger la Duchesse ! Hurla Qui Gon en pivotant pour se mettre entre elles et le corps de la jeune femme.

Obi Wan fit de même et les deux jedis parvinrent à contenir la première charge de leurs assaillants en coopérant efficacement.

En effet, dans un même élan, maître et apprenti firent appel à la Force, créant un mur sur lequel rebondirent violemment les créatures. Elles se retrouvèrent projetées au sol et ils eurent le temps d'en décapiter deux avant qu'elles ne se reprennent. Seulement, ce fut aussi à cet instant qu'ils remarquèrent un flot de créatures tarantulaires en train de surgir de la droite. Qui Gon pivota pour les affronter, laissant Obi Wan protéger leur flanc gauche de l'attaque des créatures plus impressionnantes. Le padawan en transperça une, mais elle rua et le fit brutalement reculer. Le jeune homme heurta l'épaule de son maître et frémit.

\- Nous n'en viendrons pas à bout.

\- Alors il faut sortir ! S'exclama le maître jedi.

\- Sortir ?

\- Je préfère encore les mercenaires !

Obi Wan ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point, lui aussi préférait les mercenaires à ces bestioles. Il eut le temps d'en décapiter une autre avant de se jeter à genoux devant la jeune femme, toujours inconsciente, pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il venait à peine de se baisser qu'un tir rasa son cuire chevelu. Le padawan tourna la tête vers l'origine du coup de feu et vit les mercenaires en train de charger à leur tour. Il jura, détourna un des tirs d'un revers de sabre-laser et agrippa son maitre pour qu'il se baisse à ses côtés. Qui Gon se laissa faire et d'un mouvement de main, il projeta les bestioles tarantulaires, sur les mercenaires. Ces derniers sursautèrent et se défendirent. Les tirs se répercutèrent dans la grotte et attirèrent les autres créatures qui se tournèrent vers eux en poussant des cris.

Les mercenaires et les insurgés qui venaient de s'engouffrer dans la grotte pour traquer les trois fugitifs comprirent leur erreur et se firent charger. Aussitôt, ils détournèrent leur attaque en direction des créatures qui plongèrent sur eux pour les dévorer.

Les tirs fusèrent de toute part autour des jedis. Qui Gon se tourna vers Obi Wan qui était en train de prendre délicatement Satine pour la porter tout en lui murmurant.

\- C'est le moment de sortir d'ici. Viens.

Le padawan hocha la tête et se redressa. Qui Gon se lança en premier, forçant le passage entre les Insurgés et les créatures qui étaient en train de se combattre pour gagner la sortie. De son côté, Obi Wan faisait reculer les créatures qui tentaient de s'approcher d'un peu trop prêt et fut soulagé lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'entrée.

Bien évidement, il restait une sentinelle, mais Qui Gon lui bondit dessus et l'élimina avant qu'elle ne puisse les attaquer. Le passage était libre.

Qui Gon rengaina son sabre et se retourna pour aider son padawan à porter la Duchesse. Ensembles, ils dévalèrent la pente pendant que les hurlements et les coups de feu continuaient à résonner. Il y avait le cri des bêtes, mais aussi les hurlements d'agonie des Insurgés et des mercenaires. Ils avaient été trop sûrs d'eux, ce qui venait sans doute de sauver la vie des trois fugitifs.

En quelques minutes, ils atteignirent les speeder de leurs poursuivants et Qui Gon se glissa aux commandes de l'un d'entre eux pendant que le deux jeunes gens s'écroulaient à moitié sur la banquette arrière.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le maître à son disciple pendant qu'il démarrait.

\- Elle est de plus en plus brûlante, il lui faut de soins rapidement.

\- Elle les aura… et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Je suis ton maître Obi Wan…

\- Je suis fatigué, mais tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas maître.

Qui Gon hocha la tête et mit le moteur en marche, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de ces grottes maudites dans laquelle tout bruit venait de cesser, lui donnant la chair de poule.

OoooO

Le trajet jusqu'à la ville second aire se fit rapidement et dans un certain silence. Obi Wan parlait peu, tentant de soutenir au mieux la jeune Duchesse que la fièvre faisait délirer. Le venin retrouvait de sa vivacité et il se mit à craindre pendant un certains temps de ne pas réussir à la sauver. Echouer dans une mission était une épreuve apprise par n'importe quel jedi, mais là c'était différent. On parlait d'une vie et il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure.

Lorsque Qui Gon fut contacté par les Gardes pour ouvrir le Dôme de protection, il en profita pour leur exposer la situation et la jeune Duchesse fut prise en charge dés leur arrivée. Avec ces créatures qui peuplaient les Landes il y avait fort à parier qu'ils étaient plutôt habitués à traiter ce genre de cas et les deux hommes furent soulagés quand elle fut prise en charger.

Laissés seuls, Obi Wan soupira et se laissa tomber assis sur une caisse. Qui Gon le regarda, notant un léger tremblement et l'affaissement de ses épaules qui trahissaient sa fatigue. Il se rapprocha et lui posa une main sur le front. Obi Wan sourit du geste paternel.

\- Je vais bien. Je dormirais juste une bonne heure ou deux là tout de suite si je pouvais.

\- Eh bien, j'espère qu'ils vont nous trouver un lit, dit Qui Gon en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Vu l'agitation ambiante autour de la Duchesse et de l'attaque dont elle avait été la victime, cela ne semblait pas être la priorité, mais Obi Wan continuait à trembler d'épuisement. Soucieux de le sentir aussi exténué, Qui Gon tendit la main, la passa dans son dos et le ramena contre lui pour lui faire poser la tête sur son épaule. Obi Wan se laissa faire, cala sa tête entre son épaule et son cou, puis laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il était tellement épuisé que même quelques minutes lui feraient du bien. Qui Gon sourit légèrement et le sentit s'endormir. L'agitation autour d'eux était toujours aussi animée, mais cela n'empêcha pas au maître jedi de se demander s'il n'y avait pas un traitre malgré tout parmi tous ces gens.

OoooO

La Duchesse était installée dans un lit du centre médical. Les yeux dans le vague, elle regardait par la fenêtre. Les speeders passaient au loin. Tout paraissait normal, tranquille alors que les images de l'attaque ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Est-ce que c'était ça, la vie qu'elle était en train de se choisir ? Ses attaques incessantes … Cette haine… Morash lui avait toujours dit que c'était pour la Paix, pour le bien de Mandalore… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire si les gens ne voulaient pas de cette Paix ? La jeune femme se sentait déjà épuisée et elle soupira lorsqu'elle entendit des petits coups donnés contre sa porte.

\- Entrez !

Elle s'était attendue à voir un médecin, du personnel médical ou même un conseiller, mais elle fut surprise par son visiteur et l'étonnement marqua profondément ses traits.

\- Kenobi ?

Le padawan se rapprocha du lit.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Obi Wan aussi.

Il lui souriait et Satine se sentit désarmée parce que si elle se rappelait bien de quelque chose, c'est de la manière odieuse dont elle s'était comportée dans cette histoire. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de lui sourire.

\- Vous allez bien Obi Wan ? Demanda-t-elle timidement, se rappelant de ses vertiges.

\- Très bien. Le pouvoir du sommeil est fantastique, lui répondit-il sur un ton un peu amusé. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Vous n'étiez pas brillante quand nous vous avons ramené.

C'était un léger euphémisme. La jeune femme venait d'ailleurs de passer trois jours dans le coma et le jeune jedi dut bien reconnaître qu'il avait été profondément inquiet, ce qui le troublait.

\- Mes médecins disent que je suis solide.

\- Ça, je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour le savoir, répliqua Obi Wan.

Satine lui sourit et il détourna les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui le troublait de plus en plus.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

Obi Wan choisit de ne pas le faire et elle pencha la tête pour tenter de croiser son regard.

\- S'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler.

Obi Wan soupira, regarda autour de lui et s'assit doucement sur le bord de son lit. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, alors il resta le plus en retrait possible, par peur d'être inconvenant. La jeune Duchesse le dévisagea et soupira.

\- Je suis désolée.

Intrigué, Obi Wan redressa la tête.

\- Désolée ?

\- Oui, j'ai agi de manière ridicule et injuste. Tout ce que je vous aie dit à votre maître et à vous, toute cette agressivité. Il faut croire que la peur m'a fait perdre la tête…

\- La peur est parfois mauvaise conseillère, mais il ne faut pas y voir que du mal.

\- C'est étrange, je croyais que les jedis ne devaient pas ressentir de peur.

\- Sûrement, mais c'est un sentiment humain, non ? Ce n'est pas de la ressentir qui est un problème, c'est de la laisser vous submerger.

\- C'est ce que vous apprends votre maître ?

Obi Wan ne répondit rien. Au fil des ans passés avec Qui Gon, il avait effectivement constaté que son enseignement différait sur certains points, mais il était respecté par Yoda, c'était donc que ce n'était pas tant un problème. Satine laissa passer quelques secondes et murmura.

\- Ce n'est pas digne du rang que je suis censée tenir.

\- Vous voulez un conseil ? Demanda Obi Wan en s'autorisant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas y couper.

\- Oubliez le rang. Restez vous-même… Cela marchera beaucoup mieux.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

Satine redressa la tête de son bureau. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et repoussa sa tablette. Cela devait bien faire trois heures qu'elle travaillait sur ce nouveau traité et elle avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Pourtant la prochaine rencontre avec l'un des chefs des Insurgés qu'elle préparait dans le plus grand secret, pourrait peut-être lui permettre de faire un pas dans la bonne direction et lui faire admettre qu'il était temps de songer à la Paix.

En fait, ce n'était pas réellement la Paix dont ils ne voulaient pas, c'était qu'ils craignaient de perdre la puissance de Mandalore. Une puissance qui n'existait plus vraiment, mais dont ils avaient une certaine nostalgie nocive. Tout son travail consisterait à tenter de lui faire comprendre que de ne plus vouloir la guerre, n'était pas être faible et que la planète avait bien besoin de stabilité pour se reconstruire. C'était quand même impressionnant qu'ils ne le comprennent pas… Tous ces rebelles faisaient montre d'une fierté mal placée et cela lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il y avait eu des morts pour ça… des morts futiles, inutiles, comme celle de Morash qui continuait à la tourmenter même trois mois après… La jeune femme savait qu'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Aussi, elle rugit, sur un ton agacé.

\- Oui !

La porte coulissa et la personne qui entra lui envoya un regard tout aussi courroucé que le sien. La Duchesse soupira et fit signe au padawan de la rejoindre. Il avait l'art de se mettre en colère pour pas grand-chose… un peu comme elle en fait… mais elle n'était pas jedi. Il n'était pas sensé être toujours maître de lui-même ?

\- Je suis désolée, ce traité est en train de me rendre folle. J'aurais envie de le lancer par la fenêtre et de lui mettre une paire de claque afin de lui remettre les idées claires !

Sa tirade était si spontanée qu'Obi Wan ne put retenir un léger rire en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Quand je vous disais d'être vous-même, je n'envisageais pas que vous ayez envie de frapper tout le monde.

\- Pourtant certains le mériterai amplement, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Sans doute, mais il ne faut pas vous laisser envahir par la colère, elle est souvent mauvaise conseillère.

\- Je sais… Une raison à votre venue.

\- La délégation des Insurgés a de l'avance. Ils arriveront dans peu de temps, mon maître supervise l'encadrement avec vos forces de sécurité, nous devrions les rejoindre.

\- Ils sont en avance ?

\- C'est ce que disent nos radars… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- En politique il est toujours inopportun d'arriver en avance ou en retard…

\- Mais ils ne font pas de politique, lui répliqua Obi Wan avec un sourire moqueur.

Satine fronça les sourcils. D'accord, elle voulait bien lui accorder. Cela faisait un point pour lui. Il était toujours aussi agaçant, mais de manière « différente » ces derniers temps, déjà parce qu'il lui souriait et la jeune femme devait bien admettre qu'elle aimait son sourire, comme elle aima qu'il lui tende la main pour l'inviter à le suivre. Elle la prit bien volontiers, ne pouvant réprimer un léger frémissement qui l'amusa. Il l'attira et lui proposa même son bras qu'elle prit en frissonnant de nouveau, son regard subitement attiré par la faïence du sol du palais.

\- J'espère que je ne fais pas de fautes de protocole, ria-t-il amusé de la sentir gênée

\- Tant que nous sommes que tous les deux, personne ne vous le reprochera, souffla-t-elle en pesant plus fort contre son bras.

Cette fois, ce fut Obi Wan qui frissonna. C'était étrange… depuis Siri, il n'avait plus ressenti ça… et il savait comment tout cela s'était terminé… ce qui l'effraya de manière totalement irrationnelle. Son tremblement d'appréhension dût être plus marqué qu'il ne le pensait parce que Satine lui pressa la main avant de frotter son bras.

\- Tout va bien ?

Obi Wan hocha la tête et lui lâcha le bras. Satine sentit son trouble sans le comprendre et le vit se refermer.

\- Prête ?

La jeune Duchesse lui souffla un rapide « oui » en réponse et le laissa la guider en direction de la salle de réception.

A son entrée, ils furent plusieurs à se retourner dont trois chefs des Insurgés qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Obi Wan s'écarta pour prendre place auprès de son maître, qui capta un léger trouble dans l'attitude de son apprenti et posa sur lui un regard appuyé, mais ce dernier prit soin de ne pas le regarder. Qui Gon fronça les sourcils, cela lui promettait une discussion indispensable avec son padawan.

Pendant ce temps, Satine s'inclina avec politesse devant les représentants des Insurgés à qui elle tendit la main, mais aucun des trois ne fit le geste de lui donner une poignée de main. La jeune femme déglutit et baissa la main, cela lui promettait des discussions houleuses.

Elle soupira et leur désigna la table pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir et envisager de commencer les négociations, mais repéra une étrange attitude chez les trois hommes. Une attitude qui la fit tiquer. Non seulement, ils ne la suivaient pas, mais en plus, elle anticipa un geste qui la fit se figer. Des armes… dans les plis de leurs manteaux, ils avaient réussi à introduire des armes dans le palais… des armes indétectables aux scanners.

Dans un réflexe, la jeune femme se jeta au sol, évitant de justesse le premier tir qui la rasa de prêt. Les deux autres complices ouvrirent le feu sur la Garde et ils tuèrent plusieurs soldats avant de se faire abattre à leur tour.

Pendant ce temps, le troisième avait fait le tour de la table pour rattraper Satine qui se déplaçait à quatre pattes pour se cacher. La jeune femme se retrouva bloquée et l'homme se mit à hurler en braquant son arme sur elle.

\- Vous êtes la mort de cette planète ! Personne ne peut vous laisser faire ! Vous devez mourir !

Impuissante, bouleversée par la haine dans ces mots, la jeune femme leva les mains pour se protéger, mais elle était déjà prête à mourir. De toute manière, elle se sentait épuisée.

De l'autre côté de la salle, la Garde s'élança pour lui venir en aide ne prêtant pas attention à Qui Gon qui tenta de les rattraper en criant.

\- Ne le tuez pas ! Il nous le faut en vie !

Cependant, il était déjà trop tard parce que devant la menace réelle qui planait sur la Duchesse Kryze, ils ouvrirent tous le feu en même temps, criblant le corps de l'homme dont le sang aspergea la jeune femme.

Satine se mit à trembler et laissa échapper un cri lorsque le corps vint s'abattre à ses côtés. Des larmes jaillirent et elle fut incapable de se contrôler, sursautant même quand des mains la prirent par les épaules. Elle laissa échapper un cri avant de poser les yeux sur le regard azur subitement assombri et inquiet d'Obi Wan.

\- Tout va bien ?

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme se mit à trembler plus fort avant de s'écrouler en avant. Il la réceptionna avec douceur et la serra contre lui pour tenter de la calmer pendant que son maître se tournait en direction du capitaine de la Garde Mandalorienne.

\- J'avais dit que je le voulais en vie pour l'interroger.

\- La menace était trop grande, la Duchesse passe avant ces rébus, sortez dehors, vous n'aurez pas de mal à en trouver !

Il y avait de la haine et du mépris dans les propos du garde. Qui Gon voulait bien le comprendre, mais cela n'arrangeait pas son enquête. En soupirant, il posa les yeux sur Obi Wan qui berçait la jeune femme en larmes, dans ses bras et sentit une étrange inclinaison dans la Force. Voilà un autre problème qu'il allait devoir gérer…

OoooO

La chambre était plongée dans un noir d'encre. Rien ne semblait respirer, pourtant Satine était bien là, assise par terre contre son lit. La jeune femme avait ramené les jambes contre sa poitrine et elle les enserrait de ses bras, comme pour les faire entrer en elle… A cet instant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, disparaître pour de bon… se fondre dans le sol et cesser cette existence dont elle ne comprenait plus le sens.

A quoi bon se battre, à quoi bon essayer de faire ce qui était juste si ce n'était que la mort et la haine qu'elle récoltait ? A peine avait-elle pu tenir sur ses jambes que la jeune Duchesse avait fui la salle de réception pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle s'était écroulée là, sur le sol sans même trouver la force de se changer.

En revanche, elle avait prit soin de bien verrouiller la porte, désireuse de ne recevoir la visite de personne.

Pourtant, elle perçut un bruit en provenance de l'extérieur et la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Une silhouette se faufila à l'intérieur, mais elle ne bougea pas. Si on venait la tuer, elle ne lutterait pas, mais une voix murmura.

\- Satine…

C'était pire que cela, parce qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir. Pourtant, cette dernière se redressa et alluma la lumière. La jeune femme couina et son visiteur se tourna vers elle.

\- Satine ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La jeune Duchesse redressa la tête, croisant le regard inquiet d'Obi Wan qui la détailla avec un air effaré.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas changé ? Remarqua-t-il en observant ses vêtements pleins de sang et la marque brune qu'elle avait encore sur une joue.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

Le padawan soupira. Avec son maître, ils avaient passé la fin de l'après-midi à tenter de remonter la piste des trois assassins, mais il était clair qu'il aurait dû continuer à s'occuper d'elle. Cette nouvelle tentative de meurtre l'avait profondément ébranlé.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes couverte de sang et…

\- C'est bien ce qu'on attend de moi, non ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton rempli de défi, faire couler le sang ?

\- Ne dites pas ça, venez.

Obi Wan s'était rapproché et il lui tendait la main, l'invitant à le suivre. Satine soupira. Elle savait qu'il était borné et qu'il ne céderait pas. En revanche, elle se reprochait de s'être écroulé dans ses bras au moment de l'attaque. Elle qui devait faire preuve d'une certaine retenue…

Le padawan la remit sur pied et l'entraîna vers sa pièce d'eau dans laquelle il la poussa avec autorité.

\- Otez ces habits et prenez une douche, cela vous fera du bien.

Il tira la porte et Satine soupira. C'était plus un ordre qu'une suggestion, mais il avait raison. Elle décida donc de prendre une douche, percevant la porte à un moment et une voix gênée.

\- Je pose juste ça là !

Puis, elle se claqua aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte. La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire et finit de prendre sa douche avant d'en sortir, enroulée dans une serviette. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue des vêtements propres posés sur le meuble de l'entrée. Il avait même dû le faire de dos et cela l'amusa. En plus, il avait bien choisi. La jeune femme enfila la fine tenue de mousseline et le rejoignit. Obi Wan observait la ville par la fenêtre et se retourna vers elle.

Les tons verts et bleus de la tenue mettaient en valeur les yeux de la jeune femme, des yeux qu'il trouva un peu plus vivants.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Oui, merci, dit-elle en se portant à ses côtés pour observer la ville tout en effleurant doucement son bras.

Elle qui se sentait si mal il y a encore quelques instants, elle se sentait mieux… et rassurée, en se glissant à ses côtés. Elle eut presque envie de se blottir contre lui, mais cela aurait sans doute était mal perçu, en revanche, elle soupira et murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Vous voulez bien dormir ici cette nuit ?

Obi Wan sursauta, surprit par la demande et Satine lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Je n'ai pas dit dans mon lit, la banquette est très confortable, mais… je me sens…

\- En danger ? Avança Obi Wan.

Oui, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait dit, mais c'était bien. Alors, elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui… et vous êtes bien mon garde du corps, non ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Obi Wan en lui passant un bras sur les épaules en un geste instinctif qu'elle ne repoussa pas, bien au contraire… cela lui permettait de se blottir contre lui et elle le fit tout en regardant la ville à leurs pieds… Vous croyez que ça vaut le coup que je m'entête ?

\- Je ne sais pas… mais tant que vous aurez besoin de moi, je serai là…


	10. Chapter 10

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 10**_

D'un pas pressé, Qui Gon entra dans les appartements de la Duchesse Satine. Il paraissait troublé et il marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant Obi Wan maladroitement installé sur la banquette. Il était clair que le padawan avait lutté contre le sommeil avant d'y céder et son maître secoua la tête avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Un soupir lui échappa pendant qu'il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le réveiller.

Qui Gon n'était pas aveugle, mais il savait comme tout cela risquait de se terminer. Il était passé par là lui aussi et il aurait cru que son padawan aurait retenu la leçon avec Siri… mais c'était Obi Wan… avec ses émotions à fleur de peau, son caractère entier, ses sentiments trop présents et sa rébellion sous-jacente. Maître et apprenti s'étaient bien trouvés au final… Cependant, Qui Gon aurait préféré que son padawan, pas encore tout à fait ré-accepté dans l'Ordre, ne s'attire pas de nouveaux ennuis… même s'il comprenait aussi l'attirance que pouvait ressentir deux jeunes gens de 20 ans l'un pour l'autre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta autant que lui quand ce dernier se redressa d'un bond.

\- Maître ? S'étonna Obi Wan. Je suis désolé, elle avait besoin que je reste à proximité et…

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vois bien qu'elle est déboussolée, je voudrais juste que tu ne t'attires pas d'ennuis.

\- Je pense en avoir moins qu'elle.

\- Pour le moment, répliqua Qui Gon avec un léger sourire.

Le padawan soupira. Lui qui n'était déjà pas très sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en revenant dans l'Ordre, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'était en train de lui dire son maître, mais le comprendre et l'appliquer était deux choses bien distinctes. Il soupira et regarda ses pieds, laissant passer quelques secondes que son maitre brisa en premier à son grand soulagement.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Son ton avait changé et Obi Wan se redressa. Cela ne concernait ni Mandalore, ni la Duchesse et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Des soucis, maitre ?

\- Oui, sur Coruscant. J'ai eu maître Yoda en communication ce matin, je vais devoir m'absenter.

\- Vous absenter ? Alors que les attaques contre Satine sont de plus en plus rapprochées et violentes ?

\- Je sais, crois-moi j'aurais bien voulu faire autrement, mais je vais devoir rentrer. Je ferais le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne peux faire autrement.

\- Maître…

\- Obi Wan, dit Qui Gon en posant sa main sur son épaule. Si la Duchesse avait été placée sous la surveillance de n'importe quel autre chevalier jedi, je serai resté, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je connais ta valeur. Je sais que tu pourras assurer sa protection et je ne pense pas en avoir plus que pour quelques jours, deux semaines, trois tout au plus. Je te promets que je ferais le plus vite possible.

\- Entendu, souffla le padawan se rangeant à l'avis de son maître, qu'il savait déjà bien arrêté. Quand partez-vous ?

\- Dans une heure.

Obi Wan sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à un départ aussi rapide, mais il hocha la tête et Qui Gon lui pressa une dernière fois l'épaule avant de se redresser en lui souriant.

\- Prends soin d'elle… et de toi, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce, entendant son apprenti répondre dans un souffle.

\- J'essaierai…

OoooO

Debout devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, Satine réajusta sa coiffure compliquée tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Obi Wan, debout dans son dos, les bras croisés.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu pousser votre maître à partir aussi vite.

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit.

\- Et vous ne lui avez pas demandé ?

\- Je sais ce que mon maître veut que je sache et sa mission sur Coruscant ne durera pas.

\- Espérons juste que tout se passe pour le mieux jusqu'à son retour.

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais à deux vous pouvez vous couvrir.

\- Il y a votre garde…

\- Oui, ma garde, marmonna la jeune femme se demandant si elle pouvait vraiment leur faire confiance.

Elle soupira, chassant cette idée et ajouta.

\- Si la réunion de ce soir se passe bien, et si les Insurgés comprennent que l'attaque lors de la fausse rencontre peut réellement leur porter préjudice, je verrais enfin un début de Paix durable pour cette planète.

\- Tout ira bien, répondit Obi Wan. Ils ne peuvent pas tenir cette position éternellement.

\- Et comment le savez-vous ?

\- Parce que personne ne peut indéfiniment vivre dans la violence et parce que vous allez les convaincre.

Satine laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Je ne pensais pas les Jedis optimiste…

\- Je ne suis pas encore jedi…

OoooO

Si Satine avait émis des doutes, elle se sentait pourtant bien plus légère le soir, quand elle rentra de nouveau dans son appartement. Tout ne s'était pas si mal passé et si ce n'était pas la Paix, elle venait de négocier un mois de trêve assez agréable. Avec un peu de chance elle voyait enfin le bout du tunnel après plus de trois mois de violence incessante depuis la mort de Morash… et Obi Wan avait vu juste, la dernière tentative d'assassinat contre elle ne ravissait pas non plus les Insurgés dont le représentant avait de lui-même pris cette sanglante initiative… Rien que cela représentait un certains progrès.

Elle était donc de bonne humeur et se retourna en direction d'Obi Wan qui était en train de verrouiller la porte.

\- Pour la première fois j'envisage une éclaircie dans l'avenir de cette planète, pas vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma planète, mais j'apprécie que vous ayez passé un jour sans tentative d'assassinat.

Satine laissa échapper un grand rire qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage d'Obi Wan qu'elle prit par la main.

\- Venez !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? S'étonna le padawan en se laissant entrainer de bonne grâce.

Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent l'appartement et Satine le tira sur la grande terrasse qui le bordait. Dans la nuit, la ville était illuminée par les lumières et il la trouva étrangement paisible. Satine ne dit rien, profitant du moment avant de murmurer.

\- Je voudrais que tous les jours ressemblent à ça…

Obi Wan allait lui répondre, qu'il la comprenait, que cette paix nocturne était apaisante, quand soudain, il perçut un bruit de moteur…Un moteur plus bruyant que celui d'un simple speeder et il bondit vers la jeune femme au moment où un aéronef de combat sombre surgit au dessus de la terrasse.

\- Satine !

Levant le bras pour invoquer la Force, il eut le temps de projeter la table de la terrasse contre l'aéronef au moment où celui-ci ouvrit le feu dans leur direction. Le tir pulvérisa une partie de la terrasse et les deux jeunes gens roulèrent lourdement sur le sol. Obi Wan se leva brutalement en grimaçant, l'un des éclats l'ayant atteint à l'épaule gauche et il baissa les yeux en direction de Satine.

\- Vous n'avez rien ?

\- Non, ça va, dit la jeune femme en observant son épaule en sang.

\- Alors debout !

Un peu brusquement, il releva la Duchesse et plongea avec elle en direction de l'appartement au moment où l'appareil ouvrait à nouveau le feu, pulvérisant la baie vitrée.

Ensembles, ils bondirent derrières les canapés et Obi Wan activa son sabre laser avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. L'appareil planait toujours au-dessus de la terrasse et il s'ouvrit, laissant descendre une douzaine de types vêtus de noir, lourdement armés.

\- D'accord, cette fois, ils sont passés au niveau au-dessus. Ne bougez pas d'ici.

Ne faisant pas attention aux protestations de la jeune femme, le jeune jedi jaillit de sa cachette, attirant les tirs sur lui. Il les dévia, frappa en retour deux des types et bondit avec un saut périlleux avant, au milieu des autres, qu'il balaya d'un mouvement de Force. Ils s'écroulèrent et il pivota sur la droite pour en neutraliser en troisième, sautant en arrière juste à temps pour s'éviter d'être atteint par un tir de l'aéronef. Il roula sur le sol, grimaçant à cause de son épaule blessée et observa quatre des types entrer dans l'appartement. Un juron lui échappa pendant qu'il se redressa.

\- Satine ! Hurla-t-il pour la prévenir, touchant mortellement au passage un autre de leurs assaillants.

En entrant à son tour dans la pièce, il perçut un cri et d'un geste propulsa un vase en pierre sur la tête du type qui tentait de la tirer par un bras avant de plonger vers elle.

\- Vous savez le prix de ce vase ?

Obi Wan lui fit les gros yeux, l'attrapa par la taille et la propulsa avec elle dans la chambre, pendant qu'une déflagration finit de pulvériser le salon.

Essoufflés, les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent et Satine prit un air inquiet avant de poser une main sur l'épaule blessée d'Obi Wan pour compresser sa blessure. Il siffla de douleur et fut étonné par son air préoccupé.

La jeune femme détestait la manière dont la manche de sa tunique était en train de s'imbiber de sang et, dans un réflexe, elle avait plaqué ses mains sur son épaule craignant que le tir n'ait touché une artère. Obi Wan la gratifia d'un regard intrigué avant de bondir en avant et de l'attraper par un bras juste avant que la porte n'explose avec une partie du mur. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à plat ventre derrière le lit et Obi Wan la tira pour la faire entrer dans la salle de bain.

D'un geste il bloqua la serrure et explosa la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait à droite de la douche. Elle donnait sur une terrasse, 5 m en contrebas, et il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Sautez !

\- Obi Wan !

\- Sautez ! Lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

La jeune femme se retourna pour tenter d'escalader la fenêtre, quand la porte explosa à son tour. L'explosion, souffla Obi Wan qui heurta violemment le mur derrière lui, laissant échapper un violent glapissement de douleur. Satine sursauta et se figea, terrifiée de le voir à demi-assommé, à la merci de leur adversaire, le choc lui ayant arraché son sabre des mains.

Obi Wan avait perçut le choc contre la porte une fraction de secondes avant qu'elle n'explose à son tour. Du coin de l'œil, il avait observé Satine en train d'enjamber la petite fenêtre avant que la douleur ne lui coupe le souffle et que son dos heurte avec violence le mur derrière lui. Le craquement qui résonna dans son torse le fit glapir de douleur et lui coupa le souffle. Son sabre lui fut arraché des mains et se coupa pendant que des tâches sombres rendirent sa vision opaque.

Toutefois, son instinct de survie se mit en marche et le jeune homme expira douloureusement, s'arrachant du sol juste avant qu'un tir le touche en pleine tête. Il projeta violemment l'un des types qu'il propulsa de nouveau dans la chambre où il s'empala contre une tige métallique qui dépassait du mur à moitié détruit.

Cependant, ce fut à cet instant que son attention fut attirée par un cri… Satine… Il pensait qu'elle avait sauté, mais elle était toujours là et deux de ces types étaient en train de l'agripper.

Le jeune jedi tendit la main et appela son sabre. La lame bleue se ralluma et il faucha les deux types tout en hurlant à Satine.

\- Je vous avais dit de sauter ! Alors c'est maintenant !

La jeune femme voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser derrière elle, mais d'autres silhouettes pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce. Obi Wan pivota sur les talons prêt à protéger la Duchesse et para deux tirs, mais un troisième l'atteint au bras droit, lui faisant lâcher son sabre. Un léger glapissement lui échappa et Satine poussa un hurlement en le voyant désarmé.

\- Non !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. D'un geste, le padawan évita l'un des tirs, mais ne put dévier le deuxième qui l'atteignit au ventre. Obi Wan chancela pendant que la douleur explosa dans son torse et qu'il se sentit partir à l'arrière. Il eut le temps de percevoir un hurlement et des bras se refermer sur ses épaules, puis le noir l'engloutit.

Le cri que laissa filer Satine lui donna l'impression de lui rompre les cordes vocales, mais en voyant Obi Wan se faire abattre, son cœur lui avait donné l'impression d'exploser et, oubliant sa propre protection, la jeune femme avait bondi en avant. D'un geste, elle avait glissé ses mains sous lui, le prenant par les épaules pour l'attirer dans ses bras en tombant à genoux sur le sol.

\- Obi Wan…

Sa main caressa sa joue pendant que les types la braquèrent et qu'une voix ricana.

\- Vous êtes dur à cerner Duchesse Kryze !

La jeune femme, qui serrait la tête d'Obi Wan sur sa poitrine, redressa la tête vers les types qui la surplombaient. Son visage était baigné de larmes, mais son regard était rempli d'une détermination farouche.

\- Tuez-moi qu'on en finisse pour de bon !

\- Oh, mais je ne veux pas vous tuer, j'ai besoin de vous en vie. Emmenez-là…

Satine frémit et se débattit, sentant la terreur l'envahir quand elle fut forcée de lâcher le corps d'Obi Wan, qui retomba sur le sol, un corps si couvert de sang qu'elle en eut la nausée.

\- Achevez-le ! Lança le type d'une voix glaciale. Je ne veux pas de jedis en vie !

\- Non ! Hurla Satine à la fois terrifiée et impuissante.


	11. Chapter 11

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 11**_

Satine rua, tentant de se libérer de ses mains qui l'immobilisaient, observant avec détresse le canon de l'arme du mercenaire se pointer sur la tête d'Obi Wan déjà gravement blessé et inconscient.

\- Non ! Hurla de nouveau la jeune femme. Laissez-le !

Elle y fit passer tellement de détresse que celui qui semblait commander, arrêta le bras de son homme et se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme sauta sur l'occasion pour accrocher son regard et lui lancer dans un souffle.

\- Si vous lui laissez la vie, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez !

C'était un coup de poker, mais la jeune femme savait que s'ils ne l'avaient pas tués, c'était parce qu'ils attendaient quelque chose d'elle… Alors si cette chose pouvait accorder un sursis à Obi Wan, elle était prête à tout.

\- Tout ? Répéta d'ailleurs le type un peu interloqué.

\- Oui ! Répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme en tournant un coup de talon au mercenaire à sa droite.

Il glapit de douleur et desserra sa prise sur son bras. La jeune femme en profita pour lui échapper, se jetant à plat ventre sur le corps d'Obi Wan pour le protéger, se moquant totalement qu'elle puisse se faire abattre. Avec douceur, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, appréciant de sentir son souffle sur sa peau pendant qu'elle le ramena contre elle, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Ne le tuez pas, murmura-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Ne le tuez pas…

Le chef des mercenaires fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant dans son attitude et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- D'accord, on l'embarque lui aussi. Dépêchons, il nous reste deux minutes !

Les types grognèrent et se penchèrent sur les deux jeunes gens. Satine laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise, mais ils l'empoignèrent et agrippèrent violemment Obi Wan, lui arrachant une plainte à peine perceptible.

OoooO

Escorté par la garde, un homme courait dans les couloirs, grand, les cheveux gris et un visage sévère, il devait avoir la quarantaine. Il s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de la Duchesse Kryze où il retrouva un commandant qu'il regarda des pieds à la tête de son regard gris inquisiteur.

\- Mais enfin Commandant Rokaz, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas Seigneur Tropz. Il y a eu une attaque, l'appartement est détruit.

\- La Duchesse ?

\- Disparue et le jedi aussi.

\- Je me moque bien de ce jedi ! Je veux que vous me retrouviez la Duchesse Kryze le plus rapidement possible ! Nous venions de signer une trêve ! Tout cela n'a aucun sens !

OoooO

Satine ne savait pas combien de temps avait réellement duré le trajet. Pour elle, il avait semblé extrêmement long parce qu'elle l'avait passé les yeux fixés sur Obi Wan, jeté à l'autre bout du pont et dont elle ne put pas prendre soin. Il était inerte, de plus en plus pâle et une boule se noua dans son ventre. Ils ne l'avaient pas achevé, mais il était en train de mourir, là, juste en face d'elle et cette constatation la rendait malade.

\- Je vous en prie, je veux juste m'occuper de lui.

\- J'ai accepté de ne pas lui tirer une balle dans la tête, estime-toi heureuse…

Satine frémit et ne put retenir ses larmes. A quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir de l'avoir sauvé pour le regarder agoniser ?

Heureusement, l'aéronef se posa enfin et on la tira sur ses jambes. Satine lança un coup d'œil en direction d'Obi Wan et vit des types l'empoigner. Elle tenta de se rapprocher, mais elle en fut empêchée.

Débarquée de l'appareil, la jeune femme découvrit qu'ils étaient dans une espèce de grotte. Ses ravisseurs s'approchèrent du fond et ouvrirent une grille dans le sol, dégageant une sorte de puits dans lequel ils firent mine de la précipiter.

\- Non ! Tenta d'hurler la jeune femme, mais ils ne se laissèrent pas attendrir et la bousculèrent.

Satine chuta en laissant échapper un glapissement de surprise et de douleur. Le puits devait bien faire six mètres de haut et elle sentit sa cheville gauche se tordre de manière douloureuse. Toutefois, elle eut le temps de se redresser avant qu'Obi Wan ne subisse le même sort. La jeune femme tendit les mains pour le recevoir et retomba assise avec lui. Il n'émit pas un son et la terreur monta d'un cran. Il était réellement mal en point.

\- J'ai besoin de matériel pour le soigner ! Hurla la jeune femme à ses ravisseurs. S'il meurt, je ne ferais rien pour vous ! Je me tuerais !

A la surface, le chef de la bande observa ses mercenaires en sifflant.

\- C'est l'amour fou !

Il se dirigea vers une partie aménagée de la grotte, attrapa une boite et la lança dans le trou.

\- A vous de le garder vivant, mais restez sage !

Satine observa la boîte qu'il venait de lancer et déposa doucement Obi Wan avant d'aller la prendre. Sa cheville céda et elle manqua de s'écrouler, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et revint s'agenouiller auprès du jedi blessé pendant que la grille au-dessus de leur tête se refermait de manière violente.

La lumière, filtrée à travers les barreaux était pâle, mais suffisante pour que la jeune femme se rende compte de la faiblesse d'Obi Wan. Fébrilement, elle ouvrit la trousse de soin qu'il lui avait lancé et en observa le contenu : des pansements imbibés de bacta, des bandes, un désinfectant, la jeune femme se sentit en partie soulagée. Elle pourrait au moins l'aider un peu. Il fallait juste qu'elle le débarrasse des ses vêtements plein de sang.

Doucement, elle se mit donc à le déshabiller, enlevant sa ceinture et ses différentes tuniques qu'elle trouve trop imbibées de son sang pour être bon signe afin d'arriver à un t-shirt, normalement blanc mais qui avait tourné au rouge sombre. Satine eut la nausée, appréhendant d'un coup à quel point son état était grave et les larmes revinrent. Cependant la jeune femme se reprit et retira le vêtement plein de sang. La vision de ses chairs, palpitantes et dégoulinantes de ce liquide vital qu'il perdait trop rajouta à son inquiétude.

Cependant, la jeune Duchesse savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire rattraper par ses émotions. Rapidement, elle déchira le fond de sa jupe qu'elle imbiba de désinfectant pour nettoyer son torse. Sa blessure à l'épaule gauche était profonde et il frémit quand elle passa au-dessus, mais celle au ventre l'inquiéta bien plus. Elle s'arrêta dessus et la pressa, luttant contre l'hémorragie qui finissait de l'affaiblir.

Elle resta quelques longues minutes dans cette position, appréciant de sentir l'hémorragie ralentir puis cesser sous ses doigts. Aussitôt, elle en profita pour prendre un grand pansement au bacta, qu'elle appliqua sur la plaie avant de faire de même avec son épaule et de bander son torse. Elle le fit prudemment, notant au passage qu'il avait deux côtes de cassées et qu'un large hématome apparaissait déjà sur son torse.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle attrapa sa tunique la moins ensanglantée pour lui enfiler de nouveau. Il faisait si froid au fond de ce puits que ses dents étaient à deux doigts de claquer. Un blessé dans son état, ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir froid à ce point. Alors, avec douceur, elle l'arracha au sol humide et l'allongea dans ses bras, faisant déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lui entraînant un sourire. C'était l'un des premiers signes qu'il était en vie et cela la rassura un peu. Sa main se posa sur sa joue et elle la caressa pour lui donner tout son soutien. Il devait savoir qu'elle était là, prêt de lui, qu'il n'était pas seul… Cela ne pouvait que lui donner envie de se battre, non ?

.

A la surface, l'un des mercenaires se rapprocha de son chef.

\- Et maintenant Cord, que fait-on ?

\- Rien qui ne change nos plans.

\- Nous étions censés l'emmener seule !

\- Oui, mais tu as vu sa réaction, elle tient à ce jedi et ça pourra nous servir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu lui as balancé une trousse de secours.

\- Oui, pour le moment il nous est plus utile vivant que mort. Faites leur descendre de l'eau et un peu de nourriture.

\- On contacte le palais ?

\- Non, on les fait mariner… Quand ils auront peur de ce qui peut réellement leur arriver, crois-moi, ils seront bien plus réceptifs… De toute manière ils ne peuvent pas remonter jusqu'à nous…

OoooO

Tropz était assis à son bureau et commençait à preuve d'une certaine impatience. Ce dernier faisait parti des conseillers de la Duchesse Satine Kryze, il était de ceux qui, par son lignage, voyait la jeune femme comme personne la mieux placée pour ramener enfin la Paix sur Mandalore et il n'arrivait pas comprendre, comment un tel drame avait pu se produire alors qu'ils étaient en train de signer une trêve avec les Insurgés. A croire que ces derniers ne parvenaient plus à se coordonner et tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon… Par mesure de sécurité, il avait d'ailleurs mis la main sur les négociateurs Insurgés et les avait fait descendre sous bonne garde en prison ! Au moins, il garderait un œil sur ceux-là le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait et au besoin, une exécution rappellerait à tous ces terroristes qu'ils n'allaient pas plier devant eux… même si leur avenir s'assombrissait.

En effet, l'attaque avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de la Duchesse. Ses enquêteurs étaient revenus les mains vides. Cela ne le rassurait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'on n'enlevait pas quelqu'un pour l'assassiner. S'ils avaient voulu tuer la Duchesse, il aurait retrouvé son corps dans l'appartement dévasté. Hors, il n'y avait ni le sien, ni celui de ce jedi sensé la protéger… Bon, qu'elle ne soit pas seule était déjà une bonne chose, mais la quantité de sang trouvé dans la salle de bain, ne le rassurait pas… et si elle avait été mortellement touchée dans l'attaque ? Cela expliquerai pourquoi ils n'avaient aucune demande de rançon, ni aucun message des Insurgés.

Tropz soupira et se cala à la renverse sur son siège… A croire que cette planète avait décidé de s'autodétruire jusqu'au bout et il se sentait profondément fatigué. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de continuer ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il grogna un « Entrez » assez dissuasif lorsqu'un coup fut donné à sa porte. Cependant, la personne pénétra quand même dans la salle et Tropz soupira.

\- Commandant Rokaz, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous venons d'intercepter un message des Insurgés.

\- Entre eux ?

\- Non, sur un canal pirate, mais il vous ait adressé.

\- A moi ? Et que dit-il ?

\- Que la Duchesse est en vie pour le moment et que si vous voulez un jour la revoir, il faut briser la trêve et exécuter les traîtres à la cause qui sont emprisonnés chez nous.

\- Les traîtres ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ils sont en train de se couper en deux. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Si cette faction devient incontrôlable, ce sera le carnage.

\- Sauf votre respect, cela l'est déjà…

Tropz leva les yeux en direction du commandant. Il ne pouvait que lui donner malheureusement raison…

\- Que faisons-nous ?

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du conseiller.

\- Interrogez les prisonniers, n'hésitez pas à leur faire écouter le message. S'ils se divisent nous pourrons peut-être retourner la situation. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas plaire de voir ton allié demander ta mort.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont les trahir ?

\- S'ils veulent sauver leurs peaux, ils n'auront pas le choix.

\- Et si malgré tout, ils s'entêtent.

\- Exécutez-les, cela fera déjà au moins une exigence de satisfaite le temps que nous retrouvions la Duchesse Kryze.


	12. Chapter 12

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 12**_

Au fond du puits, Obi Wan bien calé dans ses bras, recroquevillée sur lui pour partager la chaleur de leurs corps, Satine avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Sa joue reposait sur son front et elle se calait sur le rythme de sa respiration. Elle avait été dure et sifflante pendant un long moment et là, elle semblait plus apaisée. C'était une bonne chose, même si le fait qu'il reste dramatiquement inerte dans ses bras la terrifiait.

Il aurait eu besoin de vrais soins, pas de ceux de fortunes qu'elle pouvait lui dispenser au fond de ce puits glacial. Il faisait tellement froid ! Il tremblait par moment et cela la terrifiait… Doucement, elle se redressa un peu et fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue. Il était si pâle… Pourtant, il expira durement et un frisson le parcourut. Satine retint son souffle et fixa sur ses cils en train de bouger. Il reprenait conscience ?

Aussitôt, elle se redressa et le fit glisser pour bien l'installer au creux de ses bras, lui caressant doucement la joue pour accompagner sa reprise de conscience.

\- Allez Obi Wan, ouvre les yeux… Je suis là, ouvre les yeux…

L'impression était assez étrange. La douleur qui remontait de tout son corps lui compressait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer et ce n'était pas tout. Il se sentait fiévreux, nauséeux, mais paradoxalement il avait froid, tellement froid… Ce n'était pas une bonne chose et il plongea de nouveau dans la Force pour s'aider à aller mieux. Une partie de la douleur s'estompa et des voix se mêlèrent dans son esprit épuisé.

\- _Je suis là… Obi Wan… Tiens bon… Je suis là… Accroche-toi… Tout ira bien… Obi Wan… Respire… Je suis là… Ouvre les yeux… Obi Wan… _

Ouvrir les yeux c'était s'exposer à nouveau à la douleur, mais le jeune homme sentait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans cet étrange brouillard, alors il se fit violence et se poussa à émerger. Au fur et à mesure qu'il quittait la Force la douleur et le froid le saisirent, mais il sentit des doigts sur son visage, sur sa joue et l'une des voix prit l'ascendant sur l'autre.

\- Allez Obi Wan, ouvre les yeux… Je suis là, ouvre les yeux…

Le jeune homme gémit et battit des cils tout en se mettant à trembler. La douleur était atroce…

Satine ressentit à la fois de la joie et une profonde inquiétude en le voyant reprendre lentement connaissance. Déjà parce qu'elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'il était entre la vie et la mort et qu'il y avait enfin du mieux dans son état. Toutefois, le gémissement de douleur plaintif et les tremblements qui accueillirent son réveil lui brisèrent le cœur en deux. Il semblait tellement souffrir. La jeune femme le serra un peu plus fort contre elle et caressa sa joue.

\- Je suis là…

Obi Wan gémit et se cabra. Il sentit des bras le serrer plus fort et fit appel à la Force pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et refaire diminuer la douleur avant de refaire une tentative pour ouvrir les yeux. Cette fois, il y parvint sans trembler et sa vision floue détoura petit à petit les contours d'un visage penché au-dessus de lui… Un visage qu'il identifia peu à peu et dont l'angoisse contenue dans le regard le frappa.

\- Satine…

Sa voix était cassée, enrouée, mais c'était un tel miracle de l'entendre que la jeune femme trembla avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Obi Wan… J'ai tellement eu peur !

Le jeune homme encaissa toute la force de sa peur contenu dans ces quelques mots et tressaillit. Elle était vraiment bouleversée par son état et il rassembla ses forces pour lever une main et lui caresser la joue.

\- Je vais bien…

Il savait que c'était faux. Il sentait sa faiblesse, sa fièvre, sa douleur… Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se lever, mais il avait besoin de la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas la voir trembler pour lui. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer et il essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts.

Satine frissonna quand ses doigts pressèrent doucement sa joue et l'aida à s'asseoir en voyant qu'il était en train d'amorcer le geste. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit bon pour lui, mais il semblait décidé, alors elle l'aida. Obi Wan gémit, porta la main à sa poitrine et la laissa le guider. En effet, même s'il se sentait faible, il ne voulait pas rester allonger sur le sol de ce… Un blanc l'empêcha de terminer la fin de sa phrase. C'était vrai… Où étaient-ils ?

Il haleta, maîtrisa sa douleur et s'assit contre Satine en gardant une main sur sa poitrine avant de demander.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Satine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était trop inquiète pour Obi Wan pour lui répondre. Il était d'une pâleur presque mortelle et il tremblait tellement sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu aurais été mieux allongé.

\- Non… Il faut sortir d'ici, marmonna le jeune jedi en redressant la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'est un puits ? Nous ne sommes plus au palais…

\- Non, lui répondit Satine. Ils nous ont enlevés. Je pense que ça fait plusieurs jours et…

\- Jours ? S'étonna Obi Wan.

\- Oui… J'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais.

Obi Wan frissonna. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait tellement mal. Il était resté de longues heures, peut-être des jours, inconscient. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il se sentait aussi mal et il ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Satine. Le geste était peut-être déplacé, mais il se sentait si épuisé… Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour se remettre.

Satine ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Il était conscient, mais il était totalement épuisé. Il aurait besoin de temps.

OoooO

Le conseiller Tropz était à son bureau. Il souffla d'exaspération et se leva avant de se mettre à tourner en rond. Les Insurgés prisonniers étaient restés fidèles à leur cause, même si leurs anciens alliés avaient décidé de demander leurs morts. Il les avait donc condamnés sans état d'âme. Ces assassins ne méritaient pas de compassion. La jeune Duchesse était porté disparue depuis cinq jours et il n'avait plus du tout de nouvelles.

L'angoisse montait et les autres conseillers commençaient à lui dire qu'il fallait désigner un autre dirigeant, mais Tropz aimait bien la jeune femme et il espérait réellement qu'elle soit encore en vie quelque part. De toute manière, il commençait à bien les connaître ces Insurgés, si elle était morte, ils se seraient vantés de son exécution dans un communiqué. Non, là c'était plus pervers. Ils envoyaient des bribes d'informations. Ils voulaient briser définitivement toute négociation et quand ils auraient réussi, il la tuerait de manière « spectaculaire »…

Comme il détestait ces extrémistes qui ne comprenaient rien à rien ! Comme si la continuité d'une guerre était une raison valable pour mourir !

Tropz soupira et sursauta lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand. Irrité, il se retourna.

\- Rokaz, ce n'est pas une façon de…

Mais il s'immobilisa au milieu de sa phrase. Ce n'était pas le Commandant Rokaz qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau, mais le maître jedi et, au vue de son air sombre, il semblait de mauvaise humeur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Et où sont-ils ? Demanda Qui Gon.

\- Maître Jinn, je vous pensais sur Coruscant.

\- J'ai fais demi-tour. Où sont-ils ?

\- Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir… soupira le conseiller, mais je ne peux vous répondre…

OoooO

Obi Wan prit une longue inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Sans avertir Satine, il se redressa et la jeune femme sursauta en le sentant chanceler. Elle le rattrapa de justesse et lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Il faut sortir de là.

\- Obi Wan…

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Ils nous ont mis là pour nous faire mourir à petit feu. Je ne compte pas attendre la mort

\- Tu tiens à peine debout.

\- Cela n'empêche pas de se battre.

\- C'est de la folie… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Attendre qu'ils ouvrent la grille pour nous jeter à l'eau.

\- Et ?

\- Et il faudra que tu ais confiance en moi… Tu as bien confiance en moi ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Satine hocha la tête et souffla tout en se sentant inquiète.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, mais tu es si faible…

\- Je ne compte pas me battre. Nous allons nous contenter de les surprendre, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit la jeune femme pendant que l'angoisse montait d'un cran.

Obi Wan lui sourit et s'autorisa même le geste hésitant de lui caresser la joue. Il se sentait épuisé, à bout de forces, mais il tenait debout. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il pourrait se sortir de là, mais il allait tout faire pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir, elle… C'était elle qui était importante, pas lui… Il ne laisserait pas ces types lui faire du mal… Il la sortirait de là, même si lui ne devait pas y parvenir…

Satine frissonna. A la manière dont il lui caressait la joue, à la manière dont il la regardait, la jeune femme avait compris. Il était inquiet pour elle, inquiet de ce qui pourrait lui arriver et elle se laissa basculer dans ses bras pour le tenir contre elle et le soutenir. Il devait comprendre qu'elle aussi était inquiète et que jamais, elle ne l'abandonnerait.

Les deux jeunes gens eurent aucune idée du temps qui s'écoula alors qu'ils se tenaient enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques minutes ? Plus ? Beaucoup plus ? Il était juste réconfortant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour se donner force, courage et détermination. Cependant, un bruit les tira de leur étreinte, un bruit au dessus de leur tête et Obi Wan souffla à Satine.

\- Tenez vous prête.

La jeune femme frissonna et redressa la tête, observant la détermination dans son regard

\- Ne fais rien qui…

Mais Obi Wan ne l'écoutait plus. A peine la grille du puits fut-elle relevée qu'il raffermit la pression de sa main sur sa taille et se catapulta vers le haut en faisant appel à la Force. Au passage, il frappa la grille qui assomma le type qui venait de tenter de l'ouvrir.

Les mercenaires sursautèrent, surpris de les voir tenter de s'évader et cela permis à Obi Wan de prendre pied sur le sol. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un speeder et poussa Satine dans sa direction.

\- Courez !

La jeune femme marqua une fraction de seconde d'hésitation avant de courir dans sa direction et de sauter au volant. Dans le même temps, Obi Wan dévia certains tirs en faisant appel à la Force et balança deux caisses sur certains de leurs kidnappeurs qu'il assomma brutalement. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Satine mettre le contact et la protégea en déviant de deux tirs et en utilisant la Force pour récupérer une arme. Il abattit deux des mercenaires, mais un tir paralysant l'atteignit dans le dos. Un tir venu de l'arme de Cord qui paraissait de mauvaise humeur.

\- Bloquez la fille ! Hurla-t-il avant de courir en direction d'Obi Wan à genoux sur le sol.

Le jeune jedi avait utilisé la Force pour se débarrasser de l'effet du tir, mais il se sentait faible et désorienté. Il tenta de se redresser et une silhouette sombre se dressa devant lui. Obi Wan esquissa le geste de lever la main pour se défendre, mais il encaissa un violent coup de crosse à la mâchoire qui l'étourdit et un coup de pied le propulsa à l'arrière, le faisant basculer brutalement dans le puits dont il venait de s'extraire.

\- Saleté de jedi ! Lança-t-il en baissant son arme vers le puits et en ouvrant le feu.

\- Non !

Le hurlement dans son dos, le fit sourire et Cord se retourna en direction de Satine, solidement cramponnée par deux de ses hommes. La jeune femme avait mis le moteur en marche, il aurait été facile pour elle de s'échapper, mais elle avait juré de ne pas le laisser en arrière et là… là elle sentait son cœur se briser alors que Cord lui adressa un sourire sadique.

\- Il ne fallait rien tenter de stupide, Duchesse… Je ne suis pas un homme patient.


	13. Chapter 13

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 13**_

Satine atterrit lourdement au fond du puits et la douleur de sa cheville se rappela brutalement à elle, mais la jeune femme s'en moqua et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pendant que la grille se refermait bruyamment au-dessus de sa tête.

Obi Wan était là, étendu sur le dos, inerte et du sang tâchait le sol. Il avait tiré… Non seulement il l'avait frappé, mais il avait tiré et la jeune femme était terrorisée. Elle ne voulait pas s'approcher par peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, mais c'était injuste pour lui… Lui qui venait sans doute de lui offrir sa vie pour la protéger. Alors Satine se reprit et se rapprocha à quatre pattes du jeune jedi pendant que les larmes devenaient de plus en plus forte. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, n'osant pas le toucher pendant quelques secondes, puis posa une main sur son torse… Sous ses doigts, elle sentit sa poitrine se gonfler et son cœur battre… faiblement, mais il battait… Il continuait à lutter… Satine frissonna.

\- Obi Wan… Oh mon dieu… Je suis là…

La jeune femme glissa les bras sous son corps et le ramena dans ses bras. Le jeune homme émit une plainte à peine perceptible et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Ce n'étaient que deux fentes vitreuses et pâles, incapable qu'il était de les ouvrir vraiment, mais il était conscient, là, avec elle… Satine posa une main sur sa joue, observant d'un air triste l'ecchymose qui apparaissait au niveau de sa mâchoire.

\- Sa…tine… pourquoi tu… n'as pas… articula le jeune homme au prix d'un effort presque surhumain.

\- Je ne pouvais pas partir sans toi, répondit-elle en pleurs.

\- Pourq….

Un gémissement plaintif coupa sa voix et Satine trembla tout en le berçant doucement dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Il était conscient, mais cette fois il agonisait réellement… Elle sentait son corps céder et cela la bouleversait alors, elle laissa filer ses émotions.

\- Parce que je tiens à toi, tu ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu m'entends. Je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Le jeune homme la dévisagea de son regard épuisé et tenta de lui sourire, mais ses yeux se refermèrent lentement. Satine le sentit perdre connaissance et caressa sa joue avec tendresse pendant qu'une supplique s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Je vous en supplie, il faut nous retrouver maintenant… Ne le laissez pas mourir… Obi Wan ?

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas… L'inconscience ayant vaincu les maigres forces qui lui restaient. Satine se mit à trembler et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Je t'en prie… non…

OoooO

Qui Gon chancela brutalement et eut juste le temps de poser sa main contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Une douleur violente venait de lui transpercer la poitrine. Une douleur qui le fit trembler et lui attira un regard étonné de la part du conseiller Tropz.

\- Tout va bien, maître jedi ?

\- Oui… oui, tout va bien, bredouilla Qui Gon pour donner le change.

A quoi bon lui dire que son cœur venait de se briser en sentant la douleur et l'agonie de son padawan. Ces gens se moquaient bien de la vie d'Obi Wan, c'était Satine Kryze qu'ils voulaient retrouver… Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour ça, c'était normal, mais sentir son jeune padawan agoniser loin de lui, loin de ses bras était insupportable… Il l'avait abandonné et il allait le perdre… comme les deux autres… Pourquoi continuer à vouloir former des jedis s'ils mouraient tous les uns après les autres, s'il devait survivre à tous ses padawans ? Surtout qu'Obi Wan… c'était plus qu'un apprenti… Qui Gon le savait… et la perspective qu'il puisse mourir abandonné et seul lui déchirait le cœur.

\- Mon petit, pardonne-moi… J'espère qu'elle te tient dans ses bras…

OoooO

Satine tenait effectivement Obi Wan dans ses bras. Les larmes embrumaient sa vue, mais la jeune femme venait de comprendre d'où coulait le sang qui se répandait sur le sol. Le tir de ce fichu mercenaire l'avait atteint à la jambe droite et elle le déposa doucement sur le sol pour empoigner l'une des tuniques sanglantes, en boule dans un coin du puits. Elle la déchira pour lui faire un pansement qu'elle serra fermement autour de sa cuisse. Elle le sentit gémir et se maudit de lui faire mal, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Délicatement, elle le reprit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, même inconscient il tremblait et elle lui caressa de nouveau la joue avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Il ne faut pas m'abandonner. Je t'en prie…

.

A la surface, Cord observa ses hommes en train de remettre en ordre leur planque. Au bout de cinq jours, le gouvernement n'avait pas réellement bougé et cette greluche avait tenté de s'échapper. Tout cela commençait à prodigieusement l'agacer et quand son bras droit se rapprocha, il lui adressa un regard sombre lourd de conséquences.

\- Cette fois j'en ai assez, ils nous prennent pour des idiots, nous allons leur faire comprendre qui nous sommes. Prépare un speeder et un bloc de transcription cryptée. Il est temps pour nos amis de devenir des stars planétaires. Tout le monde se souviendra de leur exécution !

.

Satine pleurait. Le souffle d'Obi Wan était de plus en plus tenu. Il luttait à chaque inspiration à tel point que la jeune femme ne savait pas comment le tenir sans lui faire mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le tenir dans ses bras, lui qui allait payer de sa vie sa volonté de la protéger… lui qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre et qu'elle sentait mourir sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

Aussi, la jeune femme ne perçut pas l'ouverture de la grille, ni la descente de la passerelle au fond du puits. Cord lui lança un regard amusé rempli de haine et de mépris.

\- Et quand je pense que c'est ça qu'ils veulent mettre à la tête de la planète… Tu es pathétique…

\- Et vous, vous n'êtes que des psychopathes, lança la jeune femme sur un ton vénéneux. Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte tout ça ? Me tuer. Le tuer, lui. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait gagner ?

\- Ça préserve la puissance de cette terre.

\- La puissance ? Quelle puissance cela vous donne de répandre le sang ?

\- Le sang des ennemis nourrit notre terre.

\- Votre ennemi… Obi Wan n'est pas votre ennemi… Il ne sait même pas qui vous êtes… Il va mourir pour une cause qui n'est pas la sienne.

\- Vous voulez tuer cette planète en la vendant à Coruscant et à la République. Il vous protège, il partage donc vos idées, c'est mon ennemi comme vous l'êtes.

\- Vous n'avez aucun scrupule.

\- Je lutte pour la Liberté.

\- Vous luttez pour la Mort.

\- Pour la vôtre ça il est vrai ! Lança-t-il en se tournant vers ses hommes. Préparez la transmission, l'heure est venue de d'offrir un spectacle unique à tous ces bureaucrates !

Sur ce, Cord se pencha et agrippa violemment Satine par un bras. La jeune femme glapit et tenta de le faire lâcher, mais il la remit brutalement sur ses pieds, l'obligeant à lâcher Obi Wan dont le corps retomba au sol.

\- Non ! Hurla la jeune femme.

\- Tais-toi. De toute manière il est presque mort.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas !

\- Tais-toi !

L'homme ne se laissa pas émouvoir et la traîna en direction de la plateforme pour remonter avec elle.

\- Non ! Laissez-moi !

\- Tais-toi ! Tu voulais la célébrité ? Eh bien tu vas l'avoir !

Cord remonta avec Satine et la tira dans un coin de la caverne ou deux de ses hommes l'empoignèrent. La jeune femme rua et Cord se tourna en direction d'un autre de ses acolytes.

\- Alors, tout marche bien ?

\- Oui, répondit le type.

\- Bien mettez-là à genoux.

Satine rua et tenta de leur échapper tout en demandant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Te rendre célèbre !

Les hommes mirent la jeune fille à genoux et celle-ci comprit qu'il avait décidé de la tuer. Elle lui lança un regard déterminé rempli de colère. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, cette planète sombrait peu à peu dans la folie. Au moins, elle ne la verrait pas s'autodétruire… Elle prit une inspiration, attendant la suite lorsque soudain, l'enfer se déchaîna autour d'elle.

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui passait, un tir frappa dans le dos le bras droit de Cord. Les mercenaires se retournèrent pour voir débarquer les troupes de Rokaz et le maître jedi. Le combat fut d'une violence rare et Satine se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour ne pas se faire abattre. Elle se pencha en avant, posa les mains sur sa tête et attendit que le calme revienne peu à peu.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Le jeune Duchesse redressa la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Qui Gon, le sabre à la main qui la dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Il fallait dire qu'après une semaine de captivité l'état de la jeune femme état assez pitoyable.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, souffla Satine en réponse. Je vais bien.

Qui Gon fut à la fois heureux et terrifié par la réponse. Elle n'avait rien, mais ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang et il posa une autre question tout en s'attendant à une réponse qui lui briserait le cœur.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans le puits, répondit Satine en se levant d'un bond. Faites vite. Il est si faible.

Le maître jedi pâlit tout en se tournant dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Un puits ? A la vue du trou dans le sol, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se redressa pour courir dans sa direction. Sans ralentir, il sauta à l'intérieur, laissant Rokaz prendre soin de Satine.

Le puits était sombre et glacial. Qui Gon frissonna et son regard tomba sur un corps étendu à moitié sur le dos… inerte…

\- Obi Wan !

Terrifié, le maître jedi courut auprès de son apprenti. Satine lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était faible, mais en vie… Alors que lui… Lui ne ressentait plus rien dans la Force depuis un long moment…

\- Obi Wan !

La pâleur de sa peau, les marques d'ecchymoses sur son visage, le sang sur tout son corps, sur le sol autour de lui, tout cela lui donna la nausée et le maître jedi tendit doucement la main pour effleurer sa joue.

\- Oh… Mon petit qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Sa main pressa sa joue brûlante de fièvre et ses doigts glissèrent pour sentir son pouls faible, filant, mais toujours là. Satine Kryze avait raison. Il était encore en vie… mais pour combien de temps ?

Bouleversé, il glissa doucement ses mains sous son corps pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui avec douceur lui offrant la chaleur dont son corps à bout de force avait besoin.

\- Je suis là Obi Wan… Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. Prends ma force, murmura-t-il en le serrant plus fort contre lui. Je vais te ramener au palais.

Pour la première fois depuis des heures, il parvint à sentir de nouveau son esprit dans la Force. Est-ce que c'était sa présence avec lui qui le ramenait doucement ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il en profita pour lui envoyer son soutien, son affection et murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Ne me laisse pas… Tiens bon, fils…

Qui Gon frémit. Il était interdit ce mot dans l'Ordre. Un maître ne devait pas s'attacher à son padawan, pas à ce point en tous cas, mais à quoi bon lutter contre ces liens uniques qui les avaient réuni ?

Le maître jedi se redressa un peu et releva la tête en direction du haut du puits, juste à temps pour voir Rokaz se pencher au dessus.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Envoyez-moi la passerelle pour remonter, répondit ce dernier.

Le militaire hocha la tête et recula pendant que Qui Gon posa les yeux sur Obi Wan.

\- Allez, accroche-toi encore un peu. Tout est fini.

OoooO

L'enlèvement et le retour de la Duchesse Satine Kryze avait fini d'asseoir le statut de la jeune femme. Pour ses partisans, elle était devenue plus que légitime. Elle était celle qui incarnait le changement que voulait cette planète, qui luttait pour ça, mais pour le moment, la jeune femme se moquait bien de tout ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Elle n'était pas une héroïne, elle avait juste survécu… et elle ne voulait pas être la seule…

Obi Wan était resté deux jours dans une cuve à bacta pour soigner ses blessures les plus graves. Les médecins l'en avaient extrait quelques heures auparavant et le jeune homme se trouvait étendu dans un lit. Il était pâle, encore très faible et inconscient. C'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu au trajet du retour et Satine savait que même maintenant, il n'était pas encore sauvé. Si son état ne s'améliorait pas d'ici un jour, les médecins le plongeraient une nouvelle fois dans une cuve, pour tenter le tout pour le tout, ce qui la terrifiait… parce que finalement, personne n'était capable de lui assurer qu'il allait survivre et elle ne voulait pas le perdre…

C'était bien pour cela qu'elle était là… assise sur le bord de son lit, lui tenant la main, refusant de se trouver ailleurs et qu'elle pleurait… Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle pleurait… Les gens autour d'elle pensaient que c'était dû au traumatisme de sa captivité, mais ce n'était pas ça…. Elle pleurait pour lui… pour cet ami qui avait tout fait pour la protéger et qui allait peut-être y laisser sa vie… C'était si injuste et il était devenu plus qu'un ami, non ?

La jeune femme ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était, mais envisager sa mort lui brisait le cœur et faisait couler ses larmes. Tout à sa peine, elle ne remarqua pas que la porte de la chambre du jeune jedi venait de s'ouvrir.

Satine n'était pas la seule à être bouleversée, Qui Gon l'était aussi et il soupira tristement en la retrouvant encore là, en train de pleurer, parce que lui savait que ce n'était pas sur elle qu'elle pleurait, mais pour lui… Pourtant la rencontre quelques mois plus tôt avait été fracassante, mais ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier et ils s'aimaient...

Qui Gon le savait. Il suffisait de voir comme elle tenait sa main, comme elle lui parlait. Elle l'aimait et il savait bien que son padawan aussi. Bien évidement comme tout autre sentiment, l'amour était interdit par l'Ordre, mais comment pouvait-on ordonner à deux jeunes gens du même âge de ne pas s'aimer ?C'était humain comme sentiment, non ? Pourquoi vouloir gommer toute trace d'Humanité ? Pour faire de bons soldats ? Les sentiments n'étaient pas tous une faiblesse pourtant, c'était bien ce qui leur avait permis de tenir pendant ces jours terribles, de survivre à leur captivité.

Le maître jedi se rapprocha et lui pressa doucement l'épaule pour la rassurer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Satine, je le connais, il ira bien…

La jeune femme frémit. Elle savait bien que le jedi voulait la rassurer et qu'il était tout aussi inquiet qu'elle. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour s'en rendre compte. Sa voix tremblait un peu, tout comme les doigts posés sur son épaule. Satine leva la main pour lui presser, partageant avec lui son angoisse. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que maître et apprenti puissent être si proches. Il avait l'attitude et l'affection d'un père pour Obi Wan et elle…

Satine frissonna une nouvelle fois… La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre. Qui Gon posa son autre main sur sa seconde épaule et les pressa.

\- Je vous promets que ce n'est pas que pour vous rassurer. On a traversé des missions compliquées. Il est solide, Satine. Vous n'allez pas le perdre.

\- Moi ? Je…

\- Chut… Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ferez une remarque. Je dois aller voir Tropz pour voir ce que disent les prisonniers. Je vous le confie.

Satine ne dit rien et hocha la tête pendant que Qui Gon fit demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre. La jeune Duchesse entendit la porte se refermer et serra plus fort la main d'Obi Wan.

\- Tu as entendu ? Il dit que tu es solide. Il te connait bien, ne le fais pas mentir… Reviens s'il te plaît…

Bien évidemment, Obi Wan ne lui répondit pas, Satine lui caressa donc le front, puis la joue pour lui prouver qu'elle était là et, mut par une pulsion qu'elle ne put retenir, se pencha en avant pour lui donner un baiser… un baiser doux, long et rempli de larmes qu'elle accompagna mentalement d'une supplique.

\- _Ne me laisse pas…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 14**_

Dans ses rêves, Satine aurait presque voulu que son baiser transmette sa force à Obi Wan et qu'il se réveille, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve et son état n'était guère plus encourageant… Mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé…

Cependant, malgré toute la volonté qu'elle tentait farouchement de conserver, Satine avait fini par s'écrouler d'épuisement sur le bord du lit du jeune homme blessé. Ses conseillers souhaitaient qu'elle reprenne son rang rapidement et ils venaient la chercher régulièrement, mais elle les renvoyait poliment d'un ton ferme qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

En effet, la jeune Duchesse refusait toujours obstinément de quitter le chevet du jeune jedi et ses conseillers commençaient à trouver cette obstination étonnante. Qui Gon les avait apaisé en leur disant que les deux jeunes gens avaient passé ensembles une semaine traumatisante et qu'il était normal qu'elle agisse de cette manière. Ils s'étaient vus mourir. Ils voulaient se voir survivre.

Satine était donc toujours là, même après presque trois jours, effondrée sur le lit d'Obi Wan, endormie si profondément qu'elle ne le perçut pas frémir. L'état du jeune homme était toujours précaire, mais une légère amélioration lui avait évité un nouveau séjour en cuve à bacta. Le frémissement se répéta et ce dernier papillonna doucement des yeux.

Obi Wan avait mal. Il se sentait perdu et épuisé. Il plissa donc les yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place et émerger de sa torpeur. Par chance, il n'était pas seul parce qu'il perçut les encouragements de son maître à travers la Force. Il était vraiment là ? Il n'était pas à Coruscant ? Obi Wan referma les yeux quelques minutes et les rouvrit. Il se sentait moins désorienté et il comprit qu'il n'était effectivement pas seul, mais ce n'était pas son maître qui se tenait à ses côtés, c'était Satine... La jeune femme était là, effondrée sur son lit et il tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue.

Cette dernière grogna se réveillant doucement et le padawan lui murmura d'une voix qu'il peina à reconnaître.

\- Ils n'ont toujours pas refait la décoration de ta chambre ?

En entendant sa voix, Satine fut brutalement tirée de son sommeil et bondit sur ses pieds, son cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine.

\- Obi Wan, tu es conscient !

Le jeune homme lui sourit et fut touché de sentir autant de panique et de peur se mêler à son cri de joie. Elle se mit même à trembler et il lui tendit la main dans un effort qui fit trembler son bras blessé.

\- Je vais bien.

Satine agrippa sa main et se rassit sur le bord de son lit. Elle posa doucement son bras le long de son corps, refusant qu'il fasse le moindre effort, tellement elle l'avait senti faible ces derniers jours, et effleura doucement son front, lissant ses cheveux. Elle l'aurait bien embrassé, mais elle n'était pas sûre de sa réaction alors elle se contenta de ce petite geste de soutien et d'affection. Obi Wan lui sourit, surpris par son élan de tendresse.

\- Et toi tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La jeune femme frissonna en pensant au déroulé des événements et au fait que leurs kidnappeurs avaient décidé de l'abattre. Le padawan comprit sa détresse et leva de nouveau la main pour effleurer sa joue. Il savait parfaitement que ce type de geste était déplacé pour l'apprenti jedi qu'il était, mais elle continuait à lui caresser le front, alors il pouvait bien se l'autoriser. Sa peau était si douce. Il avait eu si peur pour elle, qu'il était heureux qu'elle aille bien.

Satine frissonna quand ses doigts se posèrent sur sa peau, l'envie de l'embrasser revenant brutalement, mais elle se maîtrisa.

\- Tu es resté deux jours en cuve à bacta et presque trois jours de plus dans le coma, j'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne survives pas.

Obi Wan lui sourit.

\- Je ne suis plus aussi insupportable ? Lui murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois qui camoufla le fait que ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui.

\- Tu es bête, souffla Satine en lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. Tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps et…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. A la voir penchée au-dessus de lui, souriante, heureuse et bien vivante, Obi Wan s'était laissé aller. Pendant tous ces jours de souffrance il n'avait pensé qu'à elle et à comment la sauver, se moquant bien de sa propre survie et il y avait une raison à ça… Sa main s'était glissé derrière sa nuque et il l'avait forcé à se pencher un peu plus pour la gratifier d'un baiser long, tendre et rempli d'amour auquel elle répondit voluptueusement, pressant à son tour ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout le corps de la jeune femme frémissait pendant qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Les yeux fermés, elle avait presque envie qu'il se prolonge éternellement, mais Obi Wan recula la tête et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé…

Satine frissonna. Désolé ?

\- Non, ne le soit pas, s'il te plaît, ne le soit pas, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la tempe. Regarde-moi… S'il te plaît, regarde-moi

Obi Wan frémit et s'autorisa un léger regard en direction de la jeune Duchesse.

\- Ne soit pas désolé… Je ne le suis pas…

\- Mais je ne peux pas Satine, pas maintenant alors que mon maître a réussi à leur faire accepter que…

\- Chut… murmura-t-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, cela restera entre nous. La dernière chose que je souhaite c'est bien que tu souffres à cause de moi, c'est déjà bien assez le cas. Alors, ne pense pas à ça pour le moment, tu as l'air tellement épuisé…

Obi Wan frémit et ferma les yeux.

\- Je le suis…

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il tremblait doucement. Satine ressentit un pincement au cœur et lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Alors, ne lutte pas. Tout ira bien tu sais.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla le jeune jedi en fermant les yeux.

Oh, ce n'était pas pour ses blessures physiques qu'il disait ça… C'était pour le reste, pour ce baiser qu'il n'avait pu retenir, pour la tendresse dont Satine le gratifiait en retour, lui prouvant qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui et cela le terrifiait… parce qu'Obi Wan le savait, l'Ordre n'admettrait plus un nouvel écart et subitement son avenir vacillait dangereusement… Lui qui était si sûr à nouveau, et malgré les épreuves, qu'il finirait chevalier jedi… Tout était en train de s'emmêler et il ne put retenir un sursaut quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit… parce qu'il perçut une vague dans la Force et qu'il savait qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Alors, il fit l'effort de rouvrir les yeux et de lui adresser un sourire fatigué.

\- Maître…

Le sourire en retour dont le gratifia Qui Gon chassa ses pensées moroses et il serra ses doigts sur sa main quand il prit la sienne avec douceur tout en posant l'autre sur son front.

\- Comment tu te sens, petit ?

Obi Wan sourit. Son état avait réellement dû l'inquiéter pour qu'il laisse transparaître sa peur et son affection aussi librement.

\- Epuisé.

\- Ça, c'est normal, dit Qui Gon en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit sans lui lâcher la main. Tu vas avoir besoin de repos.

\- Mais vous n'étiez pas sur Coruscant ?

\- J'ai senti ta douleur, j'ai fais demi-tour. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul.

\- Mais et votre mission ?

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il en existe une plus importante que ta vie ?

La réponse de Qui Gon était sincère et l'air choqué qui se dessina sur le visage de son padawan le toucha. Est-ce que ce gamin n'avait pas compris à quel point il pouvait tenir à lui ?

Touché par sa réponse, Obi Wan pressa plus fort les doigts de son maître pendant que son visage se crispait un peu à cause de la douleur lancinante et de plus en plus intense qui lui oppressait la poitrine.

Qui Gon capta sa souffrance et sa main revint sur son front.

\- Comme tu as encore l'air exténué… Ne force pas trop, laisse-toi aller. On veille sur toi… tous le deux, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Obi Wan frissonna. Tous les deux ? Est-ce qu'il avait compris qu'il avait cédé une nouvelle à ses sentiments ? Que le padawan se sentait faible et désemparé ? Est-ce qu'il continuerait à être son maître après ça ? La simple idée de le perdre, le fit frémir et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, basculant dans le sommeil sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

OoooO

Quand Obi Wan rouvrit les yeux, la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Un peu déboussolé, il se demanda s'il avait dormi quelques heures ou des jours entiers… Quoi qu'il fût, il faisait nuit et quand il tenta de se redresser, une main large se posa sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne bouge pas, il est encore trop tôt.

\- Maître ? Demanda Obi Wan étonné pendant que son regard balayait la pièce. Où est Satine ?

\- J'ai enfin réussi à l'envoyer dormir dans son lit. Tu sais qu'elle ne t'a pas quitté depuis que nous vous avons ramené.

Le jeune homme frémit et tourna la tête.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû…

\- Je crois que l'amour ne se commande pas…

Cette fois, ce fut un sursaut que le jeune homme ne put retenir et son maître perçut comme une gifle sa peur et sa détresse. Deux choses qui lui firent mal et il soupira en se penchant un peu plus pour lui parce qu'il savait ce qui était en train de tourner dans l'esprit de son padawan blessé.

\- Chut… Ne panique pas, je suis le seul à avoir comprit…

\- Cette fois, ils ne me pardonneront pas, souffla Obi Wan des sanglots dans la voix en pensant au Conseil.

\- Je ne compte pas leur dire.

\- Si je renonce à elle ?

\- Je ne t'imposerai pas ça non plus… mais il est clair que tu vas devoir te poser la question et faire toi-même un choix. La logique voudrait effectivement que je te rappelle que tu fais partie de ceux choisis pour être jedi et que tu ne devrais pas te détourner de ton destin… mais si tu décides de rester là, je ne t'en voudrais, je pourrais même le comprendre, fils.

Obi Wan frissonna de nouveau… _Fils_… Son maître n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler comme ça, mais ce mot-là lui faisait tellement de bien. Il brisait sa solitude… Il lui permettait de s'ouvrir plus facilement à lui et il hocha la tête.

\- Je sais…

\- Je m'en doute, mais pour le moment, repose-toi… J'ai bien l'impression que nous n'en avons pas fini ici…

\- Vous ne les avez pas arrêtés ?

\- Si… Deux d'entre eux avaient même survécu, mais ils sont morts dans leurs cellules.

\- Morts ? Suicide ?

\- Assassinat…

Obi Wan fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qui ?

\- Ça, c'est ce qui va nous occuper mon padawan. Cette attaque dont vous avez été victime n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Ils ont passés le dôme, évités tous le contrôles de sécurité et les patrouilles.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils avaient un complice ?

\- Oui… et quelqu'un de haut placé pour arriver à ce niveau sans le moindre encombre…

\- Quelqu'un du palais ?

\- Quelqu'un de l'entourage de la Duchesse… quelque chose me dit que Roft n'était pas le seul traître et que la mort de Morash, qui les avait sans doute démasqués, était le vrai but de l'attaque de la Chambre.

\- Cela voudrait dire que la menace peut venir de partout ?

\- Cela veut dire que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir la garder en vie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 15**_

Après une attaque comme celle dont avait été victime la jeune Duchesse Satine Kryze, le peuple de Mandalore avait besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était toujours aussi déterminée.

Ainsi, sept jours seulement après qu'elle ait été sauvée des griffes de ses ravisseurs, la jeune femme devait se plier à une sorte de cérémonie guindée, chorégraphiée par le protocole dans une mise en scène qui l'agaçait.

Satine ne voulait pas le faire, mais Tropz l'avait convaincu. Alors, elle avait cédé et elle était là au milieu de tous ces gens à leur sourire, à leur raconter des banalités et elle le supportait de plus en plus mal. Un communiqué aurait largement suffi, mais les partisans de son action pacificatrice avaient, apparemment, besoin de la voir en chair et en os…

La jeune femme soupira et chercha Obi Wan des yeux. Elle n'était pas d'accord sur le fait qu'il soit déjà là, veillant à nouveau sur elle comme si de rien n'était, lui qui avait reprit connaissance cinq jours plus tôt et qui était encore loin d'être guéri, mais le jeune homme lui avait fait entendre que si elle devait se montrer en public, il serait à ses côtés. Satine avait tenté de se retourner vers Qui Gon, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, mais le maître était d'accord avec son padawan et cela énervait encore plus la jeune femme contre cette fichue cérémonie qui le mettait en danger alors qu'il tenait encore mal debout.

Dans la foule, le regard de Satine accrocha donc celui d'Obi Wan et il lui sourit. Satine lui rendit, non sans remarquer avec inquiétude la pâleur de sa peau. Elle l'aurait vraiment préféré allongé dans un lit pour se reposer, mais au moins elle avait l'impression d'avoir un peu de soutien.

Deux hommes la détournèrent du jeune jedi et elle se mit à écouter leur litanie d'une oreille distraite. Satine aussi était fatiguée, fatiguée de tout ça… Elle se sentait oppressée et une envie subite de prendre l'air monta en elle. Tout n'était que tourbillon et vertige autour d'elle… Sortir… oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte de cette pièce.

Elle posa donc la main sur le bras de l'homme qui lui faisait face et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Désolée, je comprends parfaitement, mais nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard si vous le voulez bien.

L'homme parut surpris, mais Satine n'en tint pas compte et elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées en direction de la sortie, se mettant même à courir légèrement. Il lui fallait de l'air tout de suite ! Elle ne supportait plus ni cette salle, ni tout ce protocole !

OoooO

La porte s'ouvrit et Satine sortit sur le toit de l'immeuble. La nuit était douce et elle prit une grande inspiration. Un léger frisson la parcourut et la jeune femme arracha sa coiffe aux motifs compliqués pour laisser ses cheveux blonds flotter au vent. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Elle avait vraiment besoin de cette pause… Toutes ces réunions et ces cérémonies devenaient de plus en plus insupportables. Une violente envie de tout plaquer et de partir à l'autre bout de la galaxie pour vivre enfin comme elle le souhaitait la dévorait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait jamais demandé ça ! Elle ne se rappelait même plus de la raison qui avait fait porter le choix sur elle… Le souvenir de son père peut-être ?… sans doute même… mais elle n'était pas lui et elle n'avait pas envie de le devenir.

Satine soupira et se rapprocha du bord du toit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la ville, sur sa vie nocturne, et elle eut de plus en plus envie de disparaître… oui, voilà disparaître était une bonne solution.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas disparaître de cette façon ! Lança une voix courroucée dans son dos.

Satine sursauta brusquement et se retourna, affichant un regard hagard… Est-ce qu'elle avait pensé tout haut pour que la personne qui vienne d'apparaître lui lance cette réponse à ses pensées ? La jeune femme en doutait, mais l'air en colère de son interlocuteur la ramena dans le présent.

\- Obi Wan ?

C'était bien le jeune jedi qui venait de la retrouver et il paraissait en colère, comme l'attestait le fait qu'il la vouvoyait de nouveau.

\- J'avais besoin d'air et…

\- Dans ce cas il faut me prévenir, la coupa le jeune homme et cette fois, Satine sentit sa peur derrière la colère.

\- La garde a été renforcée, dit-elle pour le rassurer tout en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Cela ne suffit pas à les arrêter, répondit Obi Wan en posant ses mains sur ses bras quand elle se planta devant lui. Il ne faut pas partir sans rien dire. Comment je peux vous protéger si vous disparaissez et…

Cette fois, ce fut Obi Wan qui n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Maintenant qu'elle se tenait là, devant lui, Satine était bien incapable de retenir ce qu'elle ressentait. La jeune femme était perdue, déboussolée et dans ce monde qui se délitait autour d'elle, tombant en déliquescence sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher, il ne lui restait qu'une lumière, qu'une étincelle à se rattacher… et c'était lui… Lui qu'elle avait détesté au début, mais qui était toujours là pour elle… qui était le seul à se soucier d'elle en tant qu'être humain… et elle avait besoin de lui…

Alors Satine glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser. Elle savait bien qu'il avait été troublé par ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, qu'il était aussi perdu que pouvait l'être la jeune femme, mais elle avait besoin de réconfort… et de ses bras… C'était pour cela qu'elle avait laissé libre court à son envie et son envie, là, tout de suite, c'était de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. La jeune femme sentit sa légère surprise, mais elle disparut tout aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Passé la surprise première, Obi Wan se pencha, noua ses bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer contre lui et lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas bien, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas effacer d'un claquement de doigts ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il avait envie de l'arracher d'ici, de l'emmener loin dans un endroit qui ne serait qu'à eux et tout oublier… oublier les jedis, les conseillers, cette planète… n'être plus que tous les deux, ensembles et à jamais.

Le temps de prendre une inspiration et de plonger son regard dans le sien, il se détacha de ses lèvres douces et sucrées pour lui sourire… Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Satine frissonna… Comme tout le reste lui semblait anecdotique à cet instant précis.

Ce deuxième baiser fut plus passionné et les laissa presque essoufflés quand ils se séparèrent sans quitter les bras l'un de l'autre. Satine frémit et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine en murmurant dans un souffle.

\- Désolée…

\- Je croyais que nous ne devions pas l'être, murmura Obi Wan en lui déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

\- Tout est si compliqué.

\- Je sais… soupira le jeune jedi en posant sa joue sur sa tête.

\- Je voudrais tellement me réveiller et que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

\- Ne perds pas espoir…

\- C'est si dur, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant plus fort contre lui.

\- Je suis là, souffla Obi Wan…

Comme il détestait la sentir dans cet état…

\- Heureusement… Sans toi j'aurais déjà renoncé depuis longtemps ou je serai morte…

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- C'est la vérité.

Le jeune jedi prit une inspiration et se redressa.

\- J'ai juste fait ce pour quoi on m'a fait venir…

\- Non, tu…

Obi Wan la fit taire en posant son index sur sa bouche.

\- Ne dis rien… mais je pense que nous devrions redescendre avant de Tropz ne fasse une crise cardiaque. En plus, il ne faut pas disparaître comme ça. Viens leur dire un dernier mot et puis trouve une excuse pour t'éclipser. Tout le monde comprendra que tu puisses être fatiguée.

Satine sourit et lui prit la main.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas devenir mon conseiller au lieu de mon garde du corps ?

OoooO

Le conseiller Tropz assis à son bureau, observait Satine qui, les yeux dans le vague semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'avez pas vraiment écouté.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers lui comme si elle venait de se rappeler de sa présence.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas attentive en ce moment.

\- Avec ce que vous avez vécu, cela n'est guère étonnant…

\- D'ailleurs, nous ne savons toujours pas qui a permis à ces hommes de se faufiler à l'intérieur de nos défenses de cette façon.

\- Non, ils ont refusé de parler. Cord s'est suicidé dans sa cellule et…

\- Que je sache, on ne peut pas se suicider en s'égorgeant par derrière. Il a été assassiné dans sa cellule, le reprit la jeune femme en se rapprochant du bureau. Cela veut dire que notre ennemi brouille ses traces. Vous auriez dû le mettre sous surveillance constante.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fais.

\- Et il a été assassiné ? L'un de vos gardes ne serait-il pas avec nos ennemis.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi en penser… ni que faire d'ailleurs.

\- Commencez donc par ne plus me mentir.

\- Je voulais juste vous protéger… vous êtes fragile en ce moment, comprendre que votre ennemi est là, dans ce palais, que vous le voyez peut-être tous les jours…

\- Cela ne me changera guère.

\- Je sais… Je vous demande pardon.

Satine soupira et se redressa.

\- Il faudrait pousser le traître à sortir de sa cachette, mais comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cela pourrait être difficile et je n'ai pas envie de vous voir jouer les appâts.

\- Je le suis déjà, non ?

\- Duchesse… Ce n'est pas une raison…

\- Mais vous ne voyez pas que tout cela me fatigue ! S'emporta la jeune femme.

\- Si, bien sûr. Prenez quelques jours de repos.

\- De repos ?

\- Oui… partez pour la villa Dolkal. Elle est un peu en extérieur de la ville. Elle vous coupera de l'agitation ambiante et je peux affecter une garnison pour vous protéger.

\- Je ne veux pas fuir.

\- Vous avez besoin de repos… Emmenez vos protecteurs jedi. Quelques jours loin de ce palais vous feraient du bien, non ?

Satine soupira. Oui, il était clair qu'elle avait besoin de repos et Obi Wan aussi. alors, elle hocha la tête.

\- Bien, vous avez raison. J'ai besoin de repos. C'est une bonne idée.

OoooO

Obi Wan, torse nu, était assis sur le lit de la petite chambre qu'on leur avait affecté avec son maître à leur arrivée. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses bandages et il frémit. Le jeune homme se sentait mieux, mais cinq jours c'était trop peu. La douleur lui coupait le souffle par moment et ce matin c'était pire. Il avait des vertiges, des points noirs passaient devant ses yeux et il se serait bien rallongé, mais il savait que le programme de Satine était chargé et il avait si peur pour elle qu'il refusait de ne pas être à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Qui Gon avait été faire son tour de surveillance comme tous les matins et le jeune homme aurait aimé trouver la force de se lever et de se mettre en condition avant qu'il ne revienne… sauf que ses jambes ne le portaient pas. Il était retombé lourdement assis à sa première tentative et il se sentait mal.

Du coup, il ne réagit pas totalement quand la porte s'ouvrit et sursauta quand une voix inquiète lui demanda.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Obi Wan redressa la tête et la surprise se dessina sur son visage.

\- Satine ?

En effet, après sa discussion avec Tropz, la Duchesse voulait lui demander de venir passer une semaine avec elle à la villa Dolkal. Elle savait qu'il avait encore plus besoin qu'elle de repos. En entrant, la jeune femme l'avait vu à demi écroulé, la peau d'une pâleur extrême et la main plaquée sur son ventre. Il n'allait pas bien et cela lui pinça le cœur. Alors elle lui avait demandé s'il allait bien et avait sursauté avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'avais une demande, murmura la jeune femme en se rapprochant.

Elle traversa la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sa main caressa son front et sa joue.

\- Tu as un peu de fièvre.

\- Je suis fatigué, répondit le jeune jedi.

\- C'est normal… Allonge-toi…

\- Non, je ne peux, je…

\- Tu es chargé de me protéger, non ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors allonge-toi, dit la jeune femme en le faisant elle-même.

Obi Wan l'observa avec un air étonné.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Allonge-toi, lui demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois en tapotant l'oreiller.

Le jeune homme soupira et le fit. De toute manière son corps refusait de se lever et un frisson le parcourut quand il posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Satine sourit et se redressa sur un coude pour le surplomber un peu et lui caresser la joue.

\- Maintenant ferme les yeux. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ma protection, je reste là…

\- Non, Satine, tu ne peux pas…

\- Je prends soin de toi, le coupa cette dernière en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Ne t'en fais pas…

\- Satine…

\- Chut… Ferme les yeux. La cérémonie a duré plus que prévue. Tu es resté debout si longtemps, c'est normal que tu sois épuisé. Dors…Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Obi Wan soupira. Il aurait bien aimé trouver des arguments pour la contrer, mais il était réellement épuisé. Alors, il ferma les yeux tout en appréciant la douceur de ses caresses et s'endormit lourdement. Satine le vit sombrer en souriant. Elle lui caressa un peu plus la joue avant de glisser son bras sous son cou et de ramener sa tête contre sa poitrine. Puis, elle s'allongea à son tour et sa propre fatigue la rattrapa. La jeune femme s'endormit lourdement en le serrant dans ses bras.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne vit Qui Gon entrer dans la chambre. Le maître jedi soupira. C'était un jeu dangereux auquel jouaient ces deux gamins, mais il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Tout autre maître jedi les aurait violemment réveillés pour leur faire la morale, lui, se contenta de remonter la couverture sur eux tout en murmurant.

\- Reposez-vous, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui veille sur vous.


	16. Chapter 16

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 16**_

Ce fut une étrange impression mêlant à la fois bien-être et culpabilité qui réveilla Obi Wan en sursaut trois heures plus tard. Son cœur battait fort et ses douleurs étaient encore vives, mais le jeune jedi tenta de les maîtriser avec la Force. Des doigts qui lui effleurèrent la joue le firent sursauter et il se redressa d'un bond. Satine sursauta avec lui.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Satine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu avais mal et même un peu fièvre, dit-elle en passant sa main sur son front avant de jouer avec sa mèche de padawan.

\- Mais tu es resté ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle en lui souriant. En plus, tu n'as pas eu le temps de répondre à ma question.

\- Une question ?

\- Tropz m'a conseillé d'aller passer quelques jours hors de ce palais.

\- Je ne sais pas si une bonne idée, ta sécurité…

\- Sera assurée par une garnison et par toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir besoin de repos. Tu as vu comme tu étais ce matin ?

\- Satine, ce n'est pas important.

\- Pourquoi ta douleur et ton épuisement ne seraient-ils pas importants ?

\- Parce que je ne vais pas ramener la Paix sur une planète toute entière.

\- Tu permets que je puisse le faire… et je sais que la vie d'un jedi n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour son Ordre…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

\- Je sais, mais on vous interdit tous sentiments, toutes attaches, c'est bien pour que votre sacrifice n'affecte personne ?

\- Satine…

\- Sauf que tu as de l'importance pour moi et que je ne veux pas te retrouver dans un état pire que celui de ce matin, ta peau si pâle qu'elle en était translucide, ta fièvre qui te faisait trembler. Les médecins ont bien dit que tu étais fragile, que tes blessures n'étaient pas guéries. Je t'en prie… Une semaine de repos dans une villa avec une atmosphère apaisante, cela ne peut faire de mal ni à toi, ni à moi.

\- Elle a raison, trancha une voix qui fit sursauter les deux jeune gens.

\- Maître ! S'exclama Obi Wan en bondissant sur ses pieds dans un geste trop brusque.

Son corps épuisé n'apprécia pas ce changement de position précipité et un vertige le fit vaciller. Qui Gon eut juste le temps de le récupérer par la taille pour le ramener contre lui avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Le jeune padawan se raccrocha à son maître et frémit doucement.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- De quoi ? D'être épuisé ?

\- Je ne suis pas digne d'être votre apprenti, je ne l'ai jamais été… J'aurais mieux fais d'accepter de finir dans les mines de…

\- Chut… le coupa Qui Gon… Ne dis pas ça. Tu es le meilleur des apprentis que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu ne te contentes pas d'apprendre, tu veux comprendre et tu veux te donner la possibilité de choisir en explorant ce qui t'es donné de vivre… Ne te dévalue pas.

\- Mais, je vous ai trahi… vous, l'Ordre, les valeurs des jedis.

\- Chut… Ecouter son cœur n'est pas une mauvaise chose s'il ne brouille pas toutes tes perceptions, et tu n'es pas tout à fait en état de raisonner pour le moment. Satine a raison. Tu es épuisé, je le sens et je le vois. Sortir d'ici vous fera du bien à tous les deux et peut-être même que ça poussera les traîtres à sortir de l'ombre.

Obi Wan ne dit rien, mais Qui Gon le sentait toujours trembler et il perçut ses jambes fléchir avant même qu'il ne s'écroule. Doucement, il le rattrapa pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre et le souleva dans ses bras sans un mot. Avec précaution, il le rallongea sur son lit et posa une main sur son bandage au ventre.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ce matin…

\- Je suis tellement fatigué, souffla honnêtement Obi Wan en fermant les yeux.

\- Le médecin avait dit « repos total pendant deux semaines », murmura Satine.

Qui Gon hocha la tête tout en caressant le front de son padawan. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que la fatigue liée à ses blessures. Il était bouleversé par ses sentiments et cela jouait sur son épuisement.

\- Quitter ce palais nous fera du bien. Repose-toi, avec Satine nous allons préparer ça. L'idéal serait que personne ne sache que vous n'êtes plus au palais.

OoooO

La villa Dolkal était une grande bâtisse, cernée de hauts murs, entourée par un petit jardin étonnant sur Mandalore. Derrière ses épais murs noirs, faussement austère, cette dernière était un vrai havre de paix. La décoration épurée et classique tranchait clairement avec celle plus sombre du palais principal.

Qui Gon avait négocié avec le conseiller Tropz pour que personne ne soit au courant du départ de Satine à part lui et le commandant Rokaz qui avait affecté l'une de ses unités les plus expérimentées pour assurer la protection de la villa en toute discrétion.

Pendant tout le trajet, Satine et Obi Wan étaient restés particulièrement silencieux, mais le padawan semblait aller bien mieux. Son maître avait sans doute raison. Son léger malaise était sans doute plus dû aux déchirements entre ses sentiments qu'à ses douleurs physiques. Cela lui serrait le cœur de le voir dans cet état, mais Qui Gon ne pouvait pas décider pour lui, c'était au jeune homme de faire son choix, mais dans les deux cas, il serait là pour le soutenir.

Ce fut la voix de Satine qui le tira de ses réflexions.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé cette villa somptueuse et apaisante, je vous montre les chambres ?

Qui Gon hocha la tête et les deux jedis emboîtèrent le pas à la jeune femme. Le calme de la villa vide contrastait de manière frappante avec l'agitation presque hystérique du palais qu'ils venaient de quitter. Satine les guida dans les couloirs, leur attribuant les deux chambres en face de la sienne. Qui Gon la remercia et posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune padawan.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu prendre un peu de repos ?

Obi Wan hocha la tête. De repos peut-être pas, mais il avait besoin d'être seul pour faire le point. Il n'y avait pas de risque pour le moment, alors s'allonger un peu ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Le jeune homme n'eut pas conscience que l'épuisement le rattrapa et qu'il s'endormit lourdement.

OoooO

Deux jours après leur arrivée à la villa, Obi Wan devait bien admettre que de prendre du repos lui avait fait du bien. Le jeune homme se sentait toujours déboussolé, son avenir ne lui avait jamais aussi incertain, mais il n'avait plus aussi mal, ses longs plongeons dans la Force lui permettant de soulager durablement son corps blessé.

Un long frisson le parcourut et il laissa échapper un soupir avant de prendre la direction du salon. En entrant, il vit Satine assis sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle dans une position maladroite et enfantine. La jeune femme était penchée sur une tablette holocam. Elle semblait concentrée et il hésita à la déranger. Ils n'avaient rien vraiment à faire d'urgent de toute manière. Il se contenta donc de la dévisageait, attendant qu'elle le remarque et sursauta quand la main de son maître se posa sur son épaule.

Qui Gon sourit.

\- Tu es nerveux ?

\- Non, je réfléchissais.

Satine éteignit sa lecture et redressa la tête en direction des deux hommes.

\- Vous avez quelque chose de nouveau ?

\- Non, répondit Qui Gon. Les hommes du capitaine Rokaz sont discrets et efficaces, mais je vais devoir faire un tour au palais. Tropz a de nouvelles informations sur la taupe. Je ne serais pas long.

Obi Wan hocha la tête.

\- Soyez prudent.

\- Je le serai mon padawan, répondit ce dernier en lui souriant.

Il lui pressa doucement la nuque et quitta la pièce. Obi Wan le suivit un moment du regard avant de se retourner en direction de Satine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- L'histoire de Mandalore. Pour rétablir la paix, il faut que je comprenne pourquoi la guerre est aussi importante.

\- Je pensais que tu connaissais l'histoire de ta planète, la taquina le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Je la connais… mais il me faut des arguments et peut-être que j'ai raté quelque chose.

\- Tu as besoin d'une deuxième paire d'œil.

\- Je n'ai qu'une tablette… mais oui, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, pourquoi pas ?

Obi Wan sourit et se rapprocha. Il s'assit sur le canapé et Satine se rapprocha, se lovant doucement dans ses bras en activant la tablette. Le jeune padawan passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules et se plongea avec elle dans sa lecture.

...

La nuit tombait doucement. Après avoir parcourut plusieurs siècles d'histoire, Obi Wan se demandait bien comme la paix serait possible sur cette planète. Après un repas qu'ils avaient prit rapidement, il avait gagné sa chambre. Sa jambe allait bien, mais ses blessures au ventre et à l'épaule le tiraient un peu. Il était temps qu'il change les pansements. Elles étaient en bonne voie de guérison, mais la pommade apaisante finirait d'estomper la douleur.

Il commença à se déshabiller prudemment pour ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques et observa son corps dans le miroir en face de lui avant de défaire doucement ses pansements. Les plaies étaient rouges, mais nettes… enfin pour celles qu'il pouvait voir. La plaie à l'arrière de son épaule était plus difficile à atteindre. Il était d'ailleurs en train de réfléchir à comment faire quand la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit.

Obi Wan se retourna et fronça les sourcils en observant Satine.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Moi non, mais toi oui. Je vais t'aider. Tu n'as pas des yeux dans le dos.

Obi Wan sourit.

\- Merci.

Il tendit la pommade à Satine et la jeune femme se glissa dans son dos. Sans un mot, elle passa la pommade sur sa plaie, appréciant de voir qu'elle était presque guérie. Ses longues méditations dans la Force accéléraient réellement sa guérison, l'emmener ici était une bonne idée.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les muscles de ses omoplates et un long frémissement la parcourut sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Obi Wan le sentit et se retourna.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si, répondit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux pendant que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, mais lui tendit une bande.

\- Tu m'aides ?

Satine la prit en hochant la tête et, sans dire un mot, elle l'aida à panser son corps blessé. Quand se fut fait, Obi Wan lui sourit.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, murmura-t-elle en redressant la tête.

La jeune duchesse savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans sa chambre et qu'elle n'avait pas à laisser ses mains sur son torse, mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner et quand Obi Wan posa ses mains sur le siennes, elle frissonna et se laissa porter par le moment.

Oubliant ce qu'il était et pourquoi il était là, sur cette planète, Obi Wan se pencha sur Satine. Sa longue chevelure dorée, son regard plus bleu que le ciel… sa présence proche, si proche… ses mains sur son torse… Il glissa deux doigts sous son menton et lui redressa la tête pour lui donner un baiser. La jeune femme lui répondit et le prit doucement par la nuque pour le ramener vers elle. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent de longs baisers passionnés et Obi Wan posa les mains dans son dos. D'un geste, il fit glisser ses doigts sur les lacets de sa fine chemise de nuit et les dénoua. Cette dernière se défit et glissa sur le sol, révélant le corps nu de la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Satine frissonna, mais ne cessa pas de l'embrasser. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur sa taille et les fit remonter, caressant son corps d'albâtre avec tendresse. Satine se cambra et Obi Wan se pencha un peu plus. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou et Satine glissa les mains dans ses cheveux tout en frissonnant de désir.

Obi Wan continua de l'embrasser et se redressa. Doucement, il glissa les mains sous elle pour la porter jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allongea avant de la surplomber. Satine sourit et laissa même échapper un léger rire qui lui attira un grand sourire de la part d'Obi Wan.

Cette dernière lui rendit et l'agrippa par la nuque pour le gratifier d'un long baiser. Obi Wan la laissa faire pendant que sa main explorait doucement son corps. La jeune femme se cambra quand ses doigts caressèrent sa poitrine, effleurant au passage son mamelon. Un feu violent s'empara de son ventre. Satine ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait ressentir un tel désir pour quelqu'un.

Obi Wan continua à la caresser puis, il quitta tendrement ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le creux du cou, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Son corps se tendait de plus en plus vers lui, bouillonnant de désir et elle gémit lorsque que ses baisers glissèrent et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur ses seins.

Satine ferma les yeux et l'agrippa pour le ramener vers elle. Obi Wan déposa un dernier baiser sur la pointe de son sein avant de se redresser un peu pour la regarder. Elle était si belle… Son corps offert frémissait de plus en plus sous ses doigts et il la laissa faire lorsque ses doigts empressés se mirent à défaire son pantalon. En retour, le jeune homme fit courir ses mains sous son corps jusqu'à ses hanches, les glissa sous ses fesses et la ramena vers lui d'un petit mouvement sec. Le soupir de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme scella cet amour brûlant qui les consumait depuis des semaines.

Unis, ne formant plus qu'un seul corps, ils se laissèrent aller, continuant à s'échanger de longs baisers tout en s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre, oubliant totalement qui ils étaient et ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'eux… Pour cette nuit qui s'annonçait, ils n'étaient plus que deux corps irradiant de plaisir…


	17. Chapter 17

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 17**_

Les premiers rayons de soleil pénétrèrent par la fenêtre et caressèrent les corps des jeunes gens étendus sur le lit, dessinant les courbes du dos et des fesses de Satine qui frissonna doucement avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

La jeune femme était allongée sur le côté, tournée en direction d'Obi Wan qui, dans la même position, la dévisageait. Quand elle papillonna des yeux, il tendit une main et caressa sa joue, jouant avec une longue mèche d'or de ses cheveux. Satine lui sourit et se redressa pour lui donner un baiser pendant qu'il s'allongeait doucement sur le dos… Obi Wan lui répondit tendrement et quand elle quitta ses lèvres, la jeune femme s'allongea délicatement sur sa poitrine. Elle se sentait si vivante dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme la laissa faire et fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale tout en fixant le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne était doux et agréable, mais le jeune homme avait la désagréable impression de se réveiller après une soirée trop arrosée… une soirée où il avait été enivré par l'éclat irradiant de soleil de longues mèches blondes, la profondeur opaline d'un regard océan, la douceur réconfortante d'un sourire apaisant et l'effluve sucrée d'une peau nacrée… Une soirée, une nuit qu'il ne regrettait pas, mais qui aurait de vraies conséquences, sans doute douloureuses, sur son avenir…

A la manière dont il caressa distraitement sa peau et dont un soupir lui échappa, Satine fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête.

\- Je te fais mal ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme en glissant ses doigts sur le bandage de son épaule.

\- Non… lui répondit Obi Wan en souriant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas… Tu… Tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Bien sûr que non, lui rétorqua le jeune homme en se penchant pour lui donner un baiser sur le front… mais tout est si embrouillé dans ma tête… Alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tout me paraissait encore si simple.

Satine hocha la tête et la reposa doucement sur son épaule pendant qu'un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Elle pouvait comprendre ses angoisses et il avait besoin de les exprimer à voix haute, alors, elle le laissa faire. Elle savait bien qu'il était sur le point de se livrer… et ce fut très exactement ce qui se produisit. La jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était pas n'importe qui… Elle était la femme qu'il aimait et le jeune homme se laissa aller, frissonnant doucement en expirant.

\- Pendant longtemps j'ai pensé que mon avenir était tout tracé… J'ai étudié pendant des jours, des nuits entières… Je me suis entraîné jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Je m'étais mis dans la tête que je serai le plus grand, le plus puissant de tous les chevaliers jedis…

\- C'est un rêve normal pour un enfant élevé dans l'Ordre, non ?

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai vite compris que je ne le serai jamais. Chaque année il y a un tournoi entre les apprentis, et les maitres sans padawan viennent y assister… Chaque année, je me disais que je serai prit et j'y mettais toute ma hargne… Mais personne ne m'a jamais choisi… Il devait bien y avoir une raison ?

\- Jamais ?

\- Non… mais c'est normal avec le recul je comprends les reproches qu'ils pouvaient me faire. J'étais imprudent, irréfléchi. Trop souvent j'ai foncé sans penser aux conséquences… comme aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'était pas irréfléchi… Je t'aime…

Obi Wan sourit… Oui, c'était en parti faux… il avait bien pesé le pour et le contre cette fois, mais à la tenir dans ses bras, il savait que les conséquences seraient lourdes. Satine ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, le laissant dériver dans ses pensées avant de demander dans un souffle.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas, si aucun maître ne t'a choisi comment tu t'es retrouvé avec Qui Gon ?

\- Qui Gon a été forcé d'assister à mon dernier tournoi, ma dernière chance, par maître Yoda, mais il a fait comme les autres, il ne m'a pas voulu… J'avais 13 ans, c'était l'âge limite… Si à 13 ans on n'a pas de maître, on est renvoyé de l'Ordre…

\- C'est terrible…

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Quand ça devient réel, c'est... C'est terrifiant… Parce qu'aussi loin qu'on se rappelle, on a connu que le Temple et l'idée de se retrouver, seul, dans un monde qu'on ne connaît, abandonné par ceux qui vous ont élevé puis rejeté, c'est atroce…

\- Tu avais quel âge à ton arrivée au temple ?

\- On m'a dit six mois, mais tu penses bien que je ne m'en rappelle pas.

\- C'est jeune…

\- C'est comme ça…Un jedi m'a repéré sur Stewjon… Il a négocié avec mes parents et je suis arrivé au Temple…

\- C'est quel genre de planète ton monde ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je sais qu'il y a des fermes…

\- Tu es déjà retourné là-bas ?

\- Non…

\- Tu penses y retourner un jour ?

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ton monde.

\- Non. Je suis né là-bas, mais ce n'est pas mon monde. Je ne me rappelle de rien…

\- Et tes parents, ils…

\- Ils m'ont abandonné Satine, qu'est-ce que j'irais faire là-bas ? Je ne sais même pas comment ils s'appellent.

\- Tes parents voulaient te donner une chance de devenir jedi… C'est un honneur de donner un enfant à l'Ordre, non ?

\- Tu parles d'une chance ou d'un honneur… Remarque ça t'apprends la solitude… J'ai détesté ma vie de novice. Tu es noyé dans la masse, il y a pas grand monde pour t'écouter. La tristesse est une faiblesse, tes peurs d'enfants aussi… Tous tes sentiments le sont en fait, même l'affection que tu peux développer pour ceux qui t'élèvent… Le seul moment où on te regarde c'est pour te juger à l'entraînement, t'évaluer pendant les cours ou te soigner si tu tombes malade. Alors, tu te rapproches de tes camarades. Ils sont comme toi après tout, mais c'est mal aussi si l'amitié entre vous est trop profonde… C'est tellement dur de ne s'attacher à personne… Je n'ai jamais su le faire.

Satine frissonna. Il y avait tant de douleur dans sa voix.

\- Et Qui Gon alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour tenter de lui faire changer de sujet.

\- Son apprenti avait basculé du côté obscur, il n'en voulait plus d'autre, tellement il avait été affecté. Après m'avoir…expulsé de l'Ordre... on m'a envoyé rejoindre le corps agricole sur Bandomeer pour devenir fermier et le hasard a voulu que Qui Gon aussi parte en mission là-bas, Enfin le hasard ou maître Yoda... J'étais tellement en colère après lui, si tu savais ce que j'ai pu lui dire… mais il y a eu des complications, un complot, le retour de son ancien disciple perverti par le côté obscur… J'ai même fini au fond d'une mine. On a combattu ensemble et il a fini par accepter de faire de moi son padawan.

\- Vous étiez fait pour être ensembles…

Obi Wan sourit…

\- Peut-être… A partir de ce moment, j'ai redoublé d'efforts pour atteindre mon but, devenir un chevalier jedi et un bon…

\- Le plus grand ?

\- Non… Pourquoi faire ? C'était un peu top prétentieux, non ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que Qui Gon soit fier de moi, du jedi que je voulais devenir, pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi… mais comment il pourrait l'être ? J'ai tellement fait d'erreur… J'ai même quitté l'Ordre pendant un temps…

\- Mais tu es revenu.

\- Oui, parce que je pensais que c'était là que se trouvait ma place.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…

Satine frissonna. Il paraissait vraiment perdu et cela lui faisait mal. Elle qui l'aimait, elle ne voulait pas le sentir souffrir et il souffrait… Cela se sentait dans ses muscles tendus, son souffle court et les battements plus rapides de son cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, mais je veux que tu saches que tu auras toujours une place ici.

Obi Wan sourit, se rendant compte au passage qu'il ne lui suffisait que de quelques mots pour qu'elle lui redonne le sourire.

\- Merci… Je risque de te prendre au mot quand l'Ordre m'aura mis dehors pour de bon, ironisa le jeune homme.

\- Ce serait une erreur s'ils faisaient cela… Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de me tenir dans tes bras, mais tu es fort, courageux, brave, rempli d'abnégation et ton sens du sacrifice me fait frémir… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur faut de plus, mais pour moi tu es digne de respect…

OoooO

Quand Qui Gon revint à la villa, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que l'atmosphère avait changé entre les deux jeunes gens. Leurs gestes étaient toujours aussi complices, mais plus intimes et il ne put retenir un long frisson… peu sûr cette fois de pouvoir le protéger.

Le jeune padawan capta le trouble de son maître à travers la Force et tenta de ne pas bloquer dessus. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion avec lui tout de suite et il avait senti également que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas et ça, c'était plus inquiétant. Il se rapprocha donc de lui et souffla doucement sans que Satine ne l'entende.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tropz a capté des transmissions de la part des Insurgés, ils semblent qu'ils se regroupent et qu'ils cherchent à localiser la Duchesse par tous les moyens.

\- Je pensais que personne ne devait savoir qu'elle n'était plus au palais.

\- Eh bien, ils le savent… Ils ont saboté deux des centrales d'alimentation de la ville. Ils tentent de la faire sortir.

\- Pour mieux l'abattre ?

\- Oui…

\- Que va-t-il faire ?

\- Prolonger le séjour ici, le temps que je m'occupe de ce groupuscule.

\- Oui, si nous parvenons à les localiser, nous…

\- Non, je m'occupe du groupe et toi de la protection de la Duchesse.

\- Mais, maître…

\- Allons, ne me dis pas que cela te pose un problème ?

\- Non, répondit Obi Wan en regardant ses pieds pendant que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors laisse-moi faire… Je vais tout faire pour les débusquer rapidement.

OoooO

Etre à l'écart du palais pendant plusieurs jours, n'était pas synonyme de repos absolu pour la jeune Duchesse. Cette dernière avait reçu les dernières informations, envoyées par Tropz ainsi que plusieurs communiqués à valider ou à amender et des projets de traités qu'elle devait corriger. C'était un peu comme si elle avait des devoirs à faire en pleine vacances.

Cependant après quatre jours à n'avoir rien fait, elle avait consenti à se remettre au travail, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir de cette situation si elle n'avançait pas sur ces projets. Ceci dit, en observant Obi Wan, assis sur le fauteuil, concentré lui aussi sur une tablette holocron, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le perdrait sûrement une fois le calme revenu… Cette seule pensée lui déchira le cœur en deux et elle se leva du bureau pour traverser la pièce.

Sans le prévenir, Satine se laissa tomber sur les genoux d'Obi Wan et vint se lover contre lui. Surpris, le jeune homme la prit par la taille et posa sa tablette sur l'accoudoir en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu veux bien lire ce que j'ai écris pour me dire ce que tu en penses ? Lui demanda-t-elle en déposant sa tête dans son cou et en brandissant sa tablette.

Obi Wan sourit. Satine n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'asseoir sur lui pour cela, mais tout comme lui, elle avait besoin de ce contact, de cette intimité qui s'était nouée profondément entre eux après la nuit torride et tendre qu'ils avaient partagé… et puis il sentait bien son hésitation. Elle avait besoin d'être rassuré, qu'on lui dise que tous ses sacrifices comme ses actions ne seraient pas vains. Alors, il appuya sa tête contre la sienne et fit défiler les documents qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

Serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, riant doucement et parlant à voix basse, les deux jeunes gens ne firent pas attention à Qui Gon qui pénétra dans le salon. Il les observa rire, complices et proches… Un soupir lui échappa, ces jeunes gens n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendaient et…

Soudain, le maître jedi se figea. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il venait d'entendre un étrange grésillement. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées et Satine se leva rapidement des genoux d'Obi Wan, craignant de le faire vilipender par sa faute, mais Qui Gon n'en était pas là. Autre chose le préoccupait. Il se tourna vers son padawan et demanda.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Entendu ?

\- Quelque chose grésille et…

Qui Gon se tut percevant à nouveau le grésillement. Un bruit que perçut aussi Obi Wan qui se redressa vivement. Ensembles, maître et apprenti se dirigèrent vers la table et se baissèrent. Qui Gon fit glisser ses doigts sous le plateau et agrippa un petit objet rond qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Satine en se rapprochant.

\- Un système d'écoute, répondit Obi Wan en frémissant.

\- Une écoute ? S'exclama Satine.

\- Oui, apparemment, quelqu'un ne veut pas vous perdre… murmura Qui Gon.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y en a d'autres… ailleurs ? Demanda Obi Wan un peu inquiet par ce qui avait été capté par leur espion.

\- Pour le savoir, il faut que nous fassions le tour de la villa, répondit son maître.


	18. Chapter 18

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 18**_

Tropz était assis à sa table de travail et parcourait les rapports de ses soldats quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand et d'un coup. Surprit, il sursauta, s'entendant presque à une attaque terroriste, mais se sentit soulagé quand il vit que ce n'était que le maître jedi… Enfin, à moitié parce qu'il était clair qu'il semblait de fort méchante humeur.

Qui Gon s'immobilisa devant le bureau du conseiller et laissa tomber une dizaine de micros sur celui-ci avant de se pencher en avant avec un air courroucé.

\- Faites-nous gagner du temps Tropz, c'est vous qui avez mit la villa sur écoute n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors c'est Rokaz ? Mais sur vos ordres, bien entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce…

\- Oh non, inutile de jouer à ça avec moi ! Nous sommes trois à savoir où se trouve la Duchesse…

Tropz soupira et se cala à l'arrière dans son fauteuil.

\- Je ne peux prendre le risque de la laisser disparaître dans la nature sans garder un œil sur elle.

\- Pourtant vous savez parfaitement où elle est, n'êtes-vous pas celui qui lui a suggéré de se retirer là-bas quelques jours ?

\- Cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour elle et…

\- Nous la protégeons et…

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

L'air qu'il aborda fit frémir le maître jedi.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Alors c'est que vous êtes aveugle, dit Tropz en se levant. Votre padawan ne semble pas agir dans le respect des préceptes de votre Ordre.

Qui Gon sentit la colère monter d'un cran. Il était en train de parler de la relation entre les deux jeunes gens là ?

\- Que dirait votre Conseil en apprenant qu'il couche avec la Duchesse… Moi je suis là pour la protéger de tout type de dangers !

\- Vous me menacez de quoi et pourquoi là exactement ? Demanda Qui Gon.

\- Je ne menace personne, je constate.

\- Ecoutez Tropz, dit Qui Gon en faisant le tour du bureau pour se retrouver face à lui. Il me semblait que nous étions dans le même camp, donc il serait de bon ton de ne pas me menacer.

\- Vous êtes un jedi est…

\- Je suis peut-être un jedi, mais s'il faut franchir quelques lignes, je les franchirai… Moi aussi je suis là pour protéger la Duchesse Kryze et vous savez quoi ? Ce qui compte ce sont les traités de Paix qu'elle est en train d'élaborer. Des traités qui vont permettre à votre planète d'avancer.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Ce n'est pas la Paix l'important ?

\- Si Bien sûr !

\- Alors concentrez-vous sur cette paix, c'est ça qui compte vraiment et non les peurs de deux jeunes gens brisés trop tôt qui tentent de se donner la force d'avancer à deux. Alors plus de coups bas ou de menaces entre nous, je ne le tolérerais pas… Dites-moi plutôt si vous avez remonté la piste des groupuscules.

OooooO

Obi Wan, légèrement inquiet ouvrit la porte du salon et lança tout en le balayant du regard.

\- Satine ?

Malheureusement, il comprit assez vite que la pièce était vide et il finit de se demander où la jeune femme avait bien pu passer. Son sommeil avait été profond cette nuit, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, prouvant que le padawan se détendait, mais du coup il ne l'avait pas entendu se glisser hors du lit qu'ils avaient partagés après s'être endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors, après s'être habillé sommairement, il était descendu la rejoindre, sauf qu'il ne retrouvait pas la jeune femme…

\- Satine ? L'appela-t-il une dernière fois en faisant le tour de la pièce.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et Obi Wan fronça les sourcils. La villa semblait vide, peut-être aurait-il plus de chance avec le jardin ? En pressant le pas, il le gagna et s'immobilisa sur le palier. Il n'était pas très grand, mais la présence de ces plantes exotiques, ramenées au fil des voyages le rendait particulièrement atypique et apaisant. Obi Wan en fit le tour et se dirigea vers le pavillon qui se trouvait au fond sous un arbre pleurer majestueux. Ce dernier abritait une piscine et il ne fut pas long à comprendre qu'il avait enfin retrouvé la disparue.

Satine était là, nageant tranquillement en lui tournant le dos. Le padawan soupira et se rapprocha.

\- Tu sais que j'ai fais trois fois le tour de la villa pour te retrouver.

Dans l'eau, Satine se redressa pour se tourner vers lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle lissa ses cheveux à l'arrière tout en se rapprochant du bord de la piscine. Obi Wan se rapprocha aussi et s'agenouilla.

\- J'avais besoin de faire un peu d'exercice et de me vider la tête.

\- Je crois que tu as une allocution à préparer ce matin, non ? En réponse aux attentats contre les centrales d'alimentation.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai déjà les grandes lignes en tête. Je n'ai plus qu'à les poser par écrit.

\- Je vois…

\- Donc, j'ai le droit de me détendre, c'était le but en venant ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors rejoins-moi !

\- Non, je veux faire un tour sur le toit et contacter Rokaz. Qui Gon n'est pas encore revenu du palais et comme les Insurgés te cherchent, je préfère être prudent.

\- Oh allez… juste cinq minutes.

\- Non, je n'ai même pas de tenue pour… commença le jeune jedi, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Avec un sourire narquois, Satine l'agrippa par un bras et le tira violemment vers elle. Déstabilisé, le jeune homme ne put se rattraper et tomba tout habillé dans l'eau. La jeune femme se mit à rire pendant qu'il émergeait, un air furibond sur le visage.

\- Bon sang, bravo ! Je suis trempé maintenant et…

\- Déshabille-toi alors, lui dit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Obi Wan fronça les sourcils.

\- Satine, tu…

Mais la jeune femme garda son petit sourire et enleva le haut de son maillot de bain avant de se rapprocher pour le gratifier d'un long baiser. Obi Wan lui rendit, ses mains glissant sur sa peau et il souffla à voix basse.

\- Tu sais que nous avons des choses à faire.

\- Je te l'ai dis… Elles peuvent attendre un peu, murmura la jeune femme en glissant les mains sous ses vêtements trempés pour lui retirer.

Obi Wan sourit et finit lui-même de se déshabiller avant de la prendre par la taille. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne lui provoquait toujours des frissons de désir qu'il ne pouvait réprimer et il eut envie de la serrer plus fort dans ses bras, là tout de suite, mais une part de lui ne cessait de lui souffler que chacun de ces moments intimes les entraînaient sur un sentier dangereux, alors il murmura dans un souffle.

\- Tu ne crois pas que nous sommes en train de faire une erreur ?

\- Je t'aime, répondit Satine en l'embrassant dans le cou, je ne vois pas d'erreur et toi ?

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffla Obi Wan en se penchant doucement vers elle pour lui rendre ses baisers.

Sous ses baisers, Satine s'enflamma, pressant plus fort ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle se pendit doucement à son cou pour l'attirer à elle. Obi Wan la laissa faire, cédant à ce désir qui ne cessait de les consumer depuis la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Les mains du jeune homme descendirent le long de son corps, la faisant frémir en passant sur ses seins avant de se diriger en direction du bas de son maillot qu'il lui retira avant de glisser ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever un peu.

Satine frissonna et l'embrassa dans le cou, nouant ses jambes autour de ses reins quand il la souleva doucement. Obi Wan lui sourit et raffermit sa prise sur son corps en finissant de l'attirer à lui avec un mouvement de bassin délicat. Toujours accrochée à son cou, Satine bascula la tête à l'arrière et émit un léger gémissement de plaisir avant de fermer les yeux. La sensation était agréable, l'eau la faisait se sentir légère et son corps suivit doucement les coups de rein rythmés de son partenaire. La passion et le feu en elle étaient tout aussi brûlants que lors de leur toute première nuit. Elle se sentait vivante quand il la tenait dans ses bras, quand il lui faisait l'amour comme avec tendresse et passion… Elle avait besoin de ça, besoin de lui tout entier et elle se redressa pour l'embrasser.

Obi Wan fit remonter une main dans son dos pour lui tenir la nuque et répondre à ses baisers pendant qu'elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leur baiser fut long et enflammé, puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Satine bascula à la renverse fermant les yeux en gémissant de plaisir… Tout ce qu'elle devait être était tellement loin dans son esprit… A cet instant, elle n'était plus sur Mandalore, elle était dans un monde qui ne leur appartenait qu'à eux et elle se laissa aller totalement…

OoooO

Les bras croisés, Qui Gon observait la ville par la fenêtre du bureau du conseiller Tropz. Il soupira et se retourna vers ce dernier en gardant un air sévère.

\- En d'autres termes, vous avez remonté l'une des antennes insurgées, mais pas la seconde.

\- Ils ont eu l'arrogance de vouloir attaquer une nouvelle fois le palais, comme si nous étions assez bêtes pour faire deux fois la même erreur.

\- Vous les avez arrêtés ?

\- Nous les avons éliminés. Ces gens n'ont pas de limites, pour eux la vie humaine ne représente rien, pourquoi je les épargnerai ?

\- Parce qu'en le tuant tous vous renforcez la haine de leurs proches à votre égard.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors cela créé de nouveaux insurgés et tant que vous ne changerez pas votre manière de faire, j'ai bien peur que cela soit sans fin.

\- Oh si, cela aura une fin quand nous les aurons tous tués, eux et leurs proches ! Répliqua Tropz en se renversant dans son fauteuil.

Qui Gon avala sa salive en frissonnant. Ils voulaient bien comprendre que cette guerre était usante, que les morts commençaient à s'entasser, et que les « partisans de la Paix » se sentaient acculés, mais ça… cette promesse de massacre et ce sourire sadique c'était trop, bien trop…

Le conseiller perçut le trouble du maître jedi et ajouta.

\- Je vous que vous trouvez mes propos horribles, mais vous êtes un jedi, non ? Vous vous présentez comme des garants de la Paix vous aussi, mais vous faites la guerre comme nous la faisons.

\- Pas tout à fait comme vous la faites…

\- Soit…Si cela vous sied de le voir de cette façon…

Un silence s'établit pendant de longues secondes avant d'être brisé par Tropz qui se redressa.

\- Dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin de Satine ici. Retournez à la villa et ramenez-les au palais.

\- Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'ils sont là-bas, elle commence à peine à se sentir mieux. Il faut lui laisser du temps.

\- Pour se distraire avec votre padawan ?

Qui Gon frémit et adressa un regard sombre au conseiller qui recula instinctivement.

\- Vous avez pris une jeune femme de 20 ans pour la jeter en pâture à toute une bande de terroristes. Heureusement pour vous elle est forte, intelligente et courageuse, mais elle a plus subi en quelques mois que vous dans toute votre vie. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer. Elle a besoin de plus que six jours pour se ressourcer.

Le maître jedi se tut, attendant une réponse. Tropz soupira.

\- C'est vrai… Je sais que nous lui en demandons beaucoup, mais certains attendent qu'elle nous guide comme a pu nous guider son père… Je peux décaler des réunions pour lui dégager quelque semaines de plus, mais je ne pourrais pas aller au-delà d'un mois…

\- C'est déjà ça de prit, répliqua Qui Gon satisfait.

Cela lui laisserait du temps pour remonter la piste du deuxième groupuscule. Il avait besoin de les arrêter en vie pour les interroger et, à la villa, avec les hommes de Rokaz en soutient, Obi Wan pouvait assurer seul la protection de la jeune femme.

OoooO

Satine laissa échapper un léger rire, lorsqu'Obi Wan la prit dans ses bras pour remonter les marches de la piscine. Elle le prit par le cou et le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'un des bancs sur lequel il la déposa. Satine le remercia et le gratifia d'un baiser avant de prendre une serviette dans laquelle, elle s'enroula.

Obi Wan en noua une autour de sa taille et vint s'allonger sur un autre banc à ses côtés. Un frisson le parcourut. Il aimait la jeune femme plus que sa propre vie, mais il se sentait toujours un peu déboussolé, une fois que l'adrénaline du moment était retombée. Satine le sentit et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, pressant doucement ses doigts.

Elle aurait voulu trouver une phrase bien tournée, lui dire qu'elle serait toujours là, qu'elle serait à jamais avec lui, mais rien ne lui vint, alors elle se contenta de lui serrer la main et quand ses doigts pressèrent les siens en retour, la jeune femme comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus et elle souffla dans un murmure.

\- Et si nous partions ?… là, tout de suite…


	19. Chapter 19

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 19**_

Obi Wan sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune femme à laquelle il adressa un air interdit.

\- Partir ? Mais pour de vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit sérieusement Satine en se redressant pour le surplomber et le regarder droit dans les yeux. Partir maintenant, juste tous les deux et ne plus regarder en arrière… Ne plus jouer ces rôles qu'on nous force à tenir et que nous n'avons pas choisi… Disparaître… L'univers est si vaste… Il pourrait nous appartenir.

La jeune femme se tut, attendant une réponse et sourit inconsciemment en sentant qu'il était à deux doigts d'accepter. Cela lui paraissait si simple, si facile. Elle tendit la main, glissant ses doigts sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux humides non sans le quitter des yeux, comme pour l'encourager à accepter. Elle avait si envie de ne penser plus qu'à lui.

Obi Wan frissonna. Partir ? Partir avec elle et tout oublier… oublier les réprimandes, les regards obliques à son passage, les jugements des jedis… Tout abandonner à part elle. C'était tellement tentant… un rêve… un vrai rêve… et il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue et plonger dans son regard, s'apprêtant déjà à lui dire oui quand un autre visage s'imposa à son esprit… Dans tout le désastre auquel ressemblait sa vie ces derniers temps, il y avait une personne qui avait toujours été là et qui le soutenait encore à bout de bras, une personne qu'il aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner, un père avant d'être un maître… Qui Gon… S'il n'avait pas été là, il aurait accepté, mais il était là… C'était même grâce à lui qu'il pouvait être avec elle et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Qui Gon l'avait toujours soutenu. Il l'aimait… Il l'appelait « fils » sans en avoir le droit… Partir en l'abandonnant derrière lui une nouvelle fois était exclu… Cela lui ferait bien trop de mal… Ses deux premiers padawan étaient morts, qu'est-ce qu'il lui resterait si lui l'abandonnait pour de bon ?… Rien… Et il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Alors Obi Wan détourna un peu les yeux et murmura dans un souffle, se faisant violence à lui-même.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Satine profondément attristée par sa réponse.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça à Qui Gon…

\- Qui Gon ? Je sais que vous tenez l'un à l'autre, mais je te propose de partager ma vie à tout jamais.

\- J'en serai tellement heureux, dit-il en lui caressant la joue, mais je ne peux pas… Qui Gon est comme mon père… Je ne sais qu'il ne le devrait pas, mais c'est comme ça. Je tiens à lui comme il tient à moi. Un fils ne peut pas abandonner son père… pardonne-moi mon amour…

Satine frissonna et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le dos sans rien dire.

\- Mais je l'aime ce rêve… Peut-être pourrons-nous le garder dans nos cœurs ? Souffla Obi Wan en lui prenant la main.

Satine hocha doucement la tête, ses doigts se resserrant sur sa main.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, mais si je dois mourir pour cette planète ce sera la dernière image qui s'imprimera dans mon esprit… Toi et moi à l'autre bout de l'univers, à jamais unis…

OooooO

Qui Gon avait remonté la piste du deuxième groupe d'Insurgés en traînant dans des zones peu fréquentables de la cité mandalorienne. Oh, les gens pouvaient bien se méfier du jedi, après tout, il était du côté de leur nouveau gouvernement, mais ce dernier savait comment utiliser la Force pour les convaincre qu'il était dans son bon droit. Yoda le réprimandait toujours un peu quand il utilisait cette technique de manipulation mentale, plus proche d'une technique sith que jedi, mais il y avait des moments où la fin justifiait les moyens… S'il ne voulait pas que les Insurgés se fassent massacrer par les hommes de Tropz avant qu'il ne mette la main dessus, il fallait bien qu'il fasse une entorse aux bonnes mœurs.

Cela faisait donc deux jours qu'il suivait leurs traces et s'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait appris, il n'était pas loin de leur mettre la main dessus… Prudemment, il se rapprocha de leur planque, un bâtiment à moitié détruit qui semblait abandonné et se faufila par une ouverture.

Aux aguets, il s'immobilisa, attendant presque de se faire remarquer, mais rien ne se produisit et Qui Gon reprit son cheminement à pas lents. Tout lui semblait vide, mais des sons lui parvinrent, des voix. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien leur base de replis, mais les Insurgés ne l'avaient pas encore repéré. Il allait pouvoir les surprendre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, les voix devinrent plus fortes et Qui Gon tendit l'oreille pour capter la conversation, se dissimulant derrière une pile de caisses éventrées.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Je peux t'affirmer que Kryze n'est plus au palais depuis des jours. Tu sais très bien que ma source est fiable !

\- Ah oui ? Va le dire à Cord qu'elle est fiable. Il l'a fait égorger avant qu'il ne se mette à table, ta fichue source ! … et il se dit l'un des nôtres !

\- Je sais, mais il ne pouvait pas les faire sortir et…

\- Cord ne se serait jamais mis à table.

\- Là, il ne le fera plus…

\- Arrête avec tes sarcasmes. On va retrouver cette fille et quand on l'aura, on ne fera pas la même erreur que lui. Je vais la massacrer comme ils ont massacrés les nôtres.

\- Pour l'instant il faut la retrouver et elle semble avoir disparu. Même les attaques ne la font pas sortir de son silence.

\- C'est qu'elle doit se trouver dans un endroit reculé.

\- Et où ? Si ça se trouve, elle n'est même plus sur la planète !

\- Non, elle est là… Ce couard de Tropz ne l'aurait pas laissé s'envoler avec ses jedis… et je crois savoir où on va la retrouver…

Qui Gon fronça les sourcils. Il y avait des choses étranges dans cette conversation. Des choses qu'ils suspectaient et pour lesquelles il voulait des informations supplémentaires. Il était temps qu'il passe à l'action. S'il en jugeait au nombre de voix, ils étaient quatre, rien de bien insurmontable.

Le maitre jedi activa son sabre et bondit de sa cachette. En le voyant apparaître, les Insurgés tentèrent d'ouvrir le feu, mais d'un geste de sa lame, Qui Gon dévia le tir avant de les privés de leurs blasters d'un vague de Force et de les plaquer contre le mur où il les immobilisa.

Les Insurgés tentèrent bien de se débattre, mais le jedi les tenait prisonniers de la Force et il se rapprocha.

\- C'est l'un des jedis de Kryze.

\- Je ne suis à personne, répondit Qui Gon en se rapprochant.

\- Pourtant vous êtes de son côté !

\- Je suis du côté de la Paix.

\- Ce n'est pas la Paix qu'elle propose c'est de vendre notre planète à la République. Nous voulons garder notre indépendance.

\- La République n'est pas une dictature. Elle apporte protection, conseil et aide, mais chaque peuple est souverain.

\- C'est faux ! Hurla l'un des insurgés.

\- Comment croire l'un de ces représentants ? Demanda celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande. Vous avez bien appris votre leçon pour faire de la bonne propagande

Qui Gon fronça les sourcils. Il l'agaçait de plus en plus celui-là, mais il avait besoin de réponses. Surtout qu'il sentait bien qu'il se passait des choses étranges. Quelqu'un dans l'entourage de la jeune Duchesse ne jouait pas franc-jeu, se moquant autant de la jeune femme que des Insurgés.

\- Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à vous répondre, mais de ce que je vois quelqu'un vous manipule et il manipule Kryze aussi. Alors, il me faut des réponses.

\- Nous n'avons rien à vous dire !

\- Ce serait une erreur, je ne suis l'ennemi de personne !

\- Allez le dire aux familles de nos compagnons que vous avez tué.

Qui Gon expira. Ce n'était pas faux, mais la guerre faisant inévitablement des morts et… les insurgés n'étaient pas les seules victimes… Le souvenir de Satine agrippant le corps de Morash, comme la vision du corps d'Obi Wan au fonds d'un puits glacial, couvert de sang, la peau aussi blanche que celle d'un mort revint le frapper d'un coup… Il avait vraiment cru l'avoir perdu… mais il chassa ses pensées peu agréables et répliqua.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il serait de bon ton de compter les victimes. Il y en a eu hélas des deux côtés et j'ai bien compris que l'un de vous était proche du pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? Roft n'était pas le seul à être impliqué jusqu'au sommet de l'état.

\- Je ne répondrais pas.

\- Comme vous voudrez, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de vous doubler vous aussi.

\- Non, il se rapproche du pouvoir.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a fait tuer Cord ?

Pour la première fois, l'Insurgé parut interloqué. Il ne pensait pas que le jedi avait écouté leur discussion et il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'une violente explosion secoua tout le bâtiment.

Surprit par la déflagration, Qui Gon relâcha son emprise sur la Force et les Insurgés purent s'en libérer Aussitôt, ils plongèrent sur leurs armes pour répliquer, mais une autre explosion arracha une partie du mur et les projeta au sol. Qui Gon eut juste le temps de se protéger d'un débris tranchant, mais se retrouva lui aussi violemment propulsé au sol. La violence des détonations lui faisait encore siffler les oreilles et le maître jedi se redressa en titubant légèrement.

Des tirs retentirent dans tous les coins du hangar, déclenchant une véritable apocalypse. Qui Gon se redressa, évita de justesse un tir en le déviant et retrouva assez ses esprits pour reconnaître les assaillants… La Garde d'Elite de Rokaz ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, ils étaient à la villa, en protection de la Duchesse et d'Obi Wan… Pourquoi ils étaient ici ? Mais surtout, le jedi savait qu'il avait été discret… Il n'avait pas été suivi… alors qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ?

Aussitôt, Qui Gon se rapprocha, utilisant la Force pour dévier les tirs et se rapprocher des forces du palais.

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

S'il avait agi dans l'ombre, sans prévenir personne, c'était qu'il voulait ces types en vie pour les interroger et pour remonter la piste de la taupe, mais tout était en train de se déliter autour de lui. Le temps qu'il rejoigne le commandant Rokaz, tout était déjà fini. La Garde d'Elite avait fait irruption avec deux douzaines de types lourdement armés. Malgré leur rage, les Insurgés ne purent faire le poids et ils se firent massacrer un à un avant que Qui Gon n'agrippe le commandant par un bras en criant.

\- Ça suffit !

\- Maître Jinn ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda le militaire étonné.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je traque des terroristes, répliqua le commandant en tournant un coup de pied au corps de l'homme étendu à ses pieds qu'il remit sur le dos.

\- Vous ne les traquez pas, vous les exécutez, répliqua Qui Gon en se baissant sur le corps du jeune chef de groupe pour lui fermer les yeux en soupirant.

Il ne souhaitait pas sa mort, pas comme ça. Il voulait surtout lui parler et comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Ils ne font pas montre de pitié, moi non plus…

\- Mais en vie, ils peuvent être interrogés, dit le jedi en se redressant.

\- Je ne suis pas un grand bavard. Mon rôle c'est de protéger mon gouvernement et la Paix qu'ils veulent instaurer.

\- Pour protéger la Paix, il faut savoir qui nous attaque non ?

\- Je sais qui nous attaque.

\- Non, tout cela est plus compliqué que vous pouvez le penser. Qui vous a donné l'adresse ?

\- Tropz a de bons réseaux d'espions, c'est ce qui nous permet d'être encore en vie, répliqua le commandant avant de se tourner vers ses hommes pour ajouter. Brûlez cet entrepôt !

\- Et les corps ?

\- Brûlez-les avec !

Qui Gon frémit à cet ordre, mais le commandant ne le remarqua pas et lui lança.

\- Ne restons pas ici.

OoooO

\- Est-ce que vous avez conscience que nous sommes en guerre ? Demanda Tropz à Qui Gon qui tournait devant lui comme un lion en cage.

Il était clair que le jedi était de moins en moins patient avec le conseiller et ce dernier en avait conscience, sauf qu'il avait une planète à protéger et il devait le comprendre. A ces mots, Qui Gon s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui avec un air sévère.

\- Et vous ? Quand comprendrez-vous qu'il ne suffit pas de tuer tout le monde pour vous protéger ?

\- Oh, mais j'ai aussi fait préparer des prisons sur notre lune… Une fois là-haut, ils ne reviendront plus.

\- Une prison en exil ? C'est mieux qu'une simple mise à mort, mais cela ne résout pas vos problèmes. Il se passe des choses dans votre entourage, ne mettez pas tout sur le dos de Roft…

\- Oh mais je sais, maître jedi, j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il y a autour de nous des hommes à eux tapis dans l'ombre.

\- Et ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir leur nom ?

\- Non. Je veux les voir morts, c'est ça qui m'intéresse…

\- Je ne cautionne pas ces manières d'agir.

\- Oh, mais je ne vous le demande pas… N'oubliez pas que vous êtes là en temps qu'émissaire passif.

Qui Gon frissonna. S'il n'avait pas été en pleine concentration dans la Force, il lui aurait volontiers passé une gifle, mais cela n'aurait aidé personne…

\- Vos actes nous poussent à être actifs et je persiste à dire qu'il faut faire sortir les taupes de l'ombre.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je les connais. Elles finiront par sortir toutes seules et nous les éliminerons… comme les autres…


	20. Chapter 20

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 20**_

Satine leva la tête et soupira avant de se rallonger dans l'herbe du petit jardin et de poser la tête sur le torse d'Obi Wan. Il faisait nuit et les deux jeune gens avaient décidé de s'octroyer un moment à la belle étoile. Ils étaient seuls depuis plus de deux semaines, Qui Gon ayant expliqué qu'il était sur la piste d'une taupe et qu'il préférait les savoir en sécurité loin du palais pour le moment.

Si Tropz ou le maître jedi étaient en communication régulière avec eux, il n'en restait pas moins que les deux jeunes gens étaient totalement seuls, sans personne pour les chaperonner, les gardes de Rokaz se trouvant à l'extérieur de la villa. C'était comme une bulle de quiétude parfaite à l'intérieur de laquelle ils pouvaient ne penser qu'à eux et laisser leurs sentiments les porter. Satine travaillait bien sur des dossiers qu'on lui transmettait, mais la jeune femme n'était pas aussi assidue qu'elle aurait dû… surtout avec Obi Wan à ses côtés.

Son refus de partir avec elle l'avait un peu déçu, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de profiter de ses bras, de ses baisers et de ses étreintes passionnées… surtout de ses étreintes d'ailleurs, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, sa peau contre la sienne, leur cœur battant au même rythme enflammé pendant que leurs corps se mêlaient amoureusement… Portée par ses sentiments, la jeune femme se redressa et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser. Obi Wan lui répondit en lui pressant doucement la nuque et Satine se laissa retomber sur lui, se pelotonnant plus fort dans ses bras pendant que son regard observait le ciel étoilé.

\- Tu as beaucoup voyagé pour tes missions ?

\- Beaucoup ? Je ne sais pas… J'ai visité plusieurs planètes plus au moins amicales si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Moi, je ne suis jamais parti d'ici… J'aimerais tellement voir autre chose, découvrir des lieux qui ne soient pas en guerre permanente. Je suis sûre qu'il existe quelque part une planète paisible.

Obi Wan lui caressa doucement la nuque. Même s'ils étaient heureux ces derniers jours, il sentait toujours une certaine tristesse chez elle et cela le touchait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça… Il avait eu peur qu'elle lui en veuille de ne pas s'enfuir avec elle, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas et il était rassuré.

\- Je suis sûr que tu auras l'occasion de découvrir la galaxie.

\- Avec toi ? Demanda Satine malicieusement.

\- Pourquoi pas… Il y a effectivement un ou deux endroits magnifiques que j'aimerais tellement partager avec toi.

\- Tu me le promets ? Demanda Satine en se redressant pour le surplomber afin de plonger à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Satine, lui répondit le jeune homme dans un soupir. Tu sais que j'aimerais tellement te dire oui, mais je ne peux pas. Tout est si incertain…

\- Je sais, pardonne-moi, répondit la jeune duchesse en lui caressant la joue… Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets.

\- Alors embrasse-moi, souffla Satine en souriant.

Obi Wan lui rendit son sourire et glissa ses mains sur sa nuque pour la ramener vers lui tout en se redressant sur un coude. Les deux amoureux échangèrent un long baiser, mais le padawan sentit subitement que quelque chose n'allait pas… L'atmosphère avait changé autour d'eux et une sensation de danger lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Un réflexe qui leur fut salutaire puisqu'il remarqua immédiatement des lueurs rouges planer au-dessus d'eux. Sans chercher à comprendre, il eut juste le temps d'agripper Satine par la taille et de rouler sur le sol avant que les deux droïdes assassins n'ouvrent le feu. Le sol où ils se trouvaient fut pulvérisé et la jeune femme ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

Obi Wan n'y prêta pas attention et la tira pour la mettre debout tout en hurlant par-dessus le fracas des coups de feu.

\- Vite ! A la maison !

Satine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le padawan se retourna pour leur face. D'un geste ample, il fit appel à la Force pour repousser certains tirs avant de bondir pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Les droïdes ouvrirent le feu sur lui et il eut juste le temps de plonger tête première dans le salon. Satine verrouilla la porte et activa la fermeture des volets de sécurité avant de courir vers lui.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Obi Wan en se redressant.

La villa était bouclée, mais le bruit de tirs rebondissant sur les boucliers était assourdissant. Il ne fallait pas rester là.

\- Viens !

Agrippant Satine par la main, il l'entraîna vers le poste de communication. Les droïdes assassins n'avaient pas été détecté, mais Rokaz n'était pas loin. Il devait le prévenir.

Ensembles, les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce sécurisée et Satine referma prestement la porte. Elle la verrouilla juste au moment où le volet de protection céda, laissant les droïdes assassins se faufiler dans la villa. Un tir rebondit contre la lourde porte sans l'entailler, mais elle sursauta et se retourna vers Obi Wan.

\- Mais d'où ils sortent ?

\- Sans doute un cadeau des Insurgés, il est étonnant que les hommes de Rokaz ne les aient pas arrêtés.

Un autre tir rebondit sur la porte et la jeune femme sursauta.

\- Tu crois qu'elle peut tenir celle-là ?

\- Au moins le temps que nous ayons des renforts, répliqua le jeune homme en activant le communicateur, mais rien ne fonctionna.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de le mettre en marche, puis redressa la tête vers sa compagne.

\- Rien… Je pense qu'ils ont détruit le relais.

\- Mais comment allons-nous faire pour prévenir le palais ?

\- Mon comlink est dans la chambre. Il faudrait remonter à l'étage.

\- Les droïdes assassins sont dans le salon et tu n'as pas non plus ton sabre.

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai la Force.

\- Obi Wan, c'est de la folie, on ne sait même pas combien ils sont.

\- Tu préfères attendre qu'il rentre ici ?

\- Non… admit la jeune femme, surtout pas…

\- Alors, il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution, tu ne crois pas ?

Satine soupira. Il avait raison, mais cela ne l'enchantait pas. Cependant, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent de la porte. Les tirs continuaient à rebondir contre le métal qui finissait par présenter des marques rouges même à l'intérieur, signe que la chaleur incandescente des lasers était en train de faire peu à peu des dégâts. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là au plus vite et Obi Wan soupira.

\- Franchement, ils auraient pu prévoir une sortie secondaire.

Satine ne releva pas la remarque, mais elle était d'accord avec lui. Pour une pièce de sécurité, ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire que d'en faire une cellule. Obi Wan lui adressa un mouvement de tête et la jeune femme se plaqua contre le mur à côté du boitier de commande de la porte. Le jeune homme se planta bien sur ses jambes, se préparant à l'affrontement en expirant et en soufflant.

\- Bon, tu ouvres quand je te le dis.

Satine hocha la tête et Obi Wan se concentra. Il calcula le temps entre les tirs, tentant de chercher la meilleure fenêtre pour attaquer, ferma même les yeux quelques secondes puis cria.

\- Maintenant !

Aussitôt, la jeune Duchesse activa l'ouverture de la porte et Obi Wan plongea tête en avant dans le salon. Un tir le rasa, le manqua de peu et le jeune homme se remit sur ses pieds. D'un geste, il fit appel à la Force et propulsa les deux droïdes l'un contre l'autre avec une puissance qui l'étonna lui-même. Ils se heurtèrent avec violence et explosèrent, le projetant au sol, mais le calme revint dans la pièce.

Satine retint son souffle quelques secondes avant de jaillir à son tour de la pièce et de courir en direction d'Obi Wan qui s'asseyait doucement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire qui la soulagea.

Cependant, à cet instant précis, il capta un bruit de sifflement inquiétant. Les droïdes assassins n'étaient pas seuls. Aussitôt, il agrippa Satine par le bras et la leva avec elle. Il lui fallait son sabre laser et il hurla pour lui faire comprendre que le danger n'était pas écarté.

\- Cours !

Satine sursauta et découvrit une grande silhouette sombre qui se rapprochait d'eux. Tout dans son attitude était menaçante et quand elle brandit son blaster, la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur le canon de son arme, la jeune femme comprit que les droïdes n'étaient pas le plus inquiétant. Il y avait un assassin avec eux, sans doute un chasseur de primes.

La jeune femme se bloqua, se demandant pendant une fraction de seconde si cela valait bien la peine de continuer à lutter pour cette planète, mais Obi Wan la tira vivement par le bras et elle se mit à courir avec lui, au moment où l'assassin ouvrit le feu.

Les tirs du chasseur de prime pulvérisèrent un grand miroir et une étagère garnie d'objets épurés, mais cela n'empêcha pas les jeunes gens de sortir de la pièce pour gagner l'étage. Dans leur dos, ils perçurent les pas du type qui les traquait avec une décontraction assez effrayante. Plusieurs tirs les rasèrent avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Obi Wan verrouilla la porte et appela son sabre et son comlink avec la Force. Il activa sa lame et lança le petite appareil à Satine.

Cette dernière le mit en marche et plongea derrière le lit pendant qu'Obi Wan se mettait en position d'attente. Le chasseur de primes arrivait et la jeune femme souffla dans le micro.

\- Vous m'entendez ? Nous sommes attaqués.

Obi Wan ne prêta pas attention au fait qu'elle ait ou non une réponse et se concentra sur la porte qui s'ouvrit. Les tirs fusèrent et le jeune jedi les dévia avant de se propulser en avant. Le chasseur de prime tenta de l'abattre, mais le jeune homme laissa échapper toute sa colère… Comme si la mort de Satine, de cette femme qu'il aimait de toute son âme, était le seul but ultime de tous ces assassins. Lui qui avait si peur de la perdre, il était prêt à tout pour la protéger. Alors le jeune homme fut sans pitié. Toute sa rage s'exprima d'un coup pendant qu'il parait les coups de feu de son adversaire qui recula de quelques pas.

Le chasseur de prime comprit qu'il était en danger. On lui avait parlé d'un apprenti jedi, d'un simple padawan, pas d'un enragé qui fonçait sur lui sans pitié. Il fit feu une nouvelle fois tout en reculant, mais Obi Wan ne le laissa pas s'enfuir. D'un geste brusque, il lui trancha la main, lui arrachant un cri de douleur avant de le décapiter avec violence. Le jeune homme ne supportait plus qu'on s'en prenne à Satine et ce ne fut que lorsque le corps s'écroula sur le sol qu'il prit subitement conscience de la force de la colère, de sa rage et de tout ce qui découlait de ce geste de fureur. Le jeune homme frémit et lâcha son sabre qui tomba sur le sol en s'éteignant.

Il était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, horrifié par sa violence et il sursauta lorsque des bras se nouèrent autour de lui. Satine avait observé le combat et elle l'avait vu perdre pied… L'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait jamais fait montre d'une telle violence. C'était sa colère et sa peur pour elle qui avaient guidé ses gestes, elle l'avait bien comprit et elle s'était précipitée pour le rejoindre, pour le serrer contre elle et le rassurer.

Avec douceur, la jeune femme noua ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre elle. Obi Wan frémit avant de se mettre à trembler pour de bon et de s'écrouler totalement dans ses bras. Satine le retint et le berça doucement pendant qu'il murmurait à son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Tu nous as sauvés… Tu entends, tu nous as sauvés… Calme-toi.

Obi Wan aurait bien voulu le faire, mais quand la rage l'avait envahi, il s'était senti basculer dans un gouffre. Il n'était plus lui-même et cela le terrifiait. Bouleversé, il se laissa aller dans les bras de sa compagne et sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'une voix envahie l'espace.

\- Obi Wan ? Satine ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le comlink… Dans tout ça, le jeune padawan l'avait oublié et la voix de son maître le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Est-ce qu'il avait perçu qu'il avait bien failli basculer de l'autre côté ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre une contenance et se dégagea des bras de Satine pour agripper le communicateur.

\- Maître ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous avons été attaqués par un chasseur de primes et deux droïdes assassins.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, il est mort, mais je ne m'explique pas qu'il ait pu rentrer aussi facilement.

\- Et Rokaz ?

\- Pas de nouvelles.

\- Alors rentrez. Cela fait presque un mois que vous avez quitté le palais et nos ennemis semblent vous avoir localisés. Assurer sa sécurité sera plus simple ici.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Bien comprit… Nous rentrons.

Obi Wan coupa la conversation et tourna la tête en direction de Satine. Il perçut de la déception dans son regard et sut qu'elle aurait aimé que leurs instants à deux ne s'arrêtent jamais, mais leurs ennemis étaient toujours là, et la réalité venait de les rattraper brutalement.

OoooO

Le regard de Tropz glissa sur les deux jedis puis sur Satine.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer. Les hommes de Rokaz sont l'élite, il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir se faufiler aussi facilement jusqu'à la villa sans se faire repérer !

\- Pourtant il a réussi, répliqua Satine et il a bien failli nous tuer.

\- Je sais et je trouve cela inadmissible, je vais mener mon enquête, je vous le promets.

Qui Gon soupira. Il était en train de les congédier et le maître jedi n'avait pas envie de batailler, alors il fit un signe de la tête à son padawan et l'invita à sortir de la pièce. Le jeune homme le fit, imité par Satine qui, furieuse, le doubla pour regagner plus vite son appartement. Si Morash était encore là, elle savait que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Obi Wan voulut la rattraper, mais Qui Gon le retint par un bras.

\- Attends.

\- Maître ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, mais j'ai senti une vague de douleur dans la Force et elle émanait de toi.

\- Il a tenté de nous tuer et…

\- Ce n'était pas ça Obi Wan, c'est le côté obscur que j'ai senti planer sur toi. J'ai déjà vu un padawan se faire consumer par son attrait parce qu'il ne s'est pas ouvert à moi, je t'en prie, ne fais pas la même erreur. Parle-moi.

Le jeune homme frissonna et déglutit… Bien évidement qu'il l'avait perçu, lui aussi l'avait fait… et il était touché par la peur et la sollicitude de son maître… Cependant, à ce moment précis, une chose comptait plus que tout le reste.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre.

\- Je le conçois, mais fais attention fils, tu joues un jeu dangereux. Je ne veux pas que tu t'y perdes, alors réfléchis bien et quel que soit ton choix, je serai là.

Obi Wan expira et hocha la tête.

\- Je vous promets que je vais y réfléchir…

OoooO

Réfléchir…

Obi Wan savait parfaitement ce que Qui Gon voulait dire. Il avait raison. Le jeune homme se sentait tellement déboussolé en ce moment qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça très longtemps. Il allait devoir faire un choix rapidement. Satine ou l'Ordre Jedi ? Les deux n'étaient pas compatibles, mais l'idée de tirer un trait définitif sur l'un de ces choix suffisait à le briser en deux. Obi Wan se sentait prisonnier de ses sentiments, comme écartelé progressivement et de manière sadique par un bourreau invisible. Quel que soit son choix, il ferait souffrir l'une des deux personnes qu'il aimait et cela était si atroce, qu'il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre lui-même.

Il se sentait épuisé, à bout de forces. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait craqué face au chasseur de prime, manquant de peu de basculer du mauvais côté. Qui Gon avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme était revenu aux appartements de Satine. Un frisson le parcourut. Est-ce que son corps avait réfléchi à la place de son esprit ? Naviguant toujours dans un brouillard opaque, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune femme. Cette dernière sursauta avant de lui sourire.

\- Oh, tu m'as fait peur et…

Ses yeux, son sourire… subitement il eut l'impression qu'il n'avait plus à réfléchir. Le jeune homme se pencha, la prit par la taille et la repoussa doucement à l'intérieur tout en la gratifiant d'un baiser enflammé. Satine frissonna et activa la fermeture de la porte tout en se pendant à son cou. Sa réponse à son baiser fut tout aussi passionnée et elle resta blottie contre lui lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

\- Tu sais qu'on aurait pu nous voir ? Lui souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le jeune homme frémit avant de lui répondre tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je m'en moque… Je t'aime… Je ne sais pas ce que la vie nous réserve, mais je te jure de ne jamais te quitter.

\- Obi Wan, répondit la jeune femme émue et troublée par ses mots. Ne fais pas ce genre de promesses, tu sais bien que tu…

\- Ce ne sont pas des mots dénués de sens. Je n'ai jamais pu choisir que faire de ma vie, dés ma naissance on ne m'a pas laissé le choix, mais avec toi j'ai enfin compris que je pouvais l'avoir… et je ne veux pas te perdre… Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime, répondit Satine en écho avant de lui donner un baiser.

Obi Wan lui répondit avec tendresse puis, doucement, il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit pour l'allonger sous lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Un soupir de désir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle fit glisser sa tunique pour s'accrocher à ses épaules musclées. C'était un moment important cette fois, le moment où ils scellaient le pacte de ne plus jamais se séparer et ce moment-là eut encore plus de valeur que tout le reste pour les deux jeunes gens…

Cette nuit-là, les pâles rayons de la Lune se reflétèrent sur leurs peaux nues pendant que l'obscurité camouflait l'ardeur de leurs ébats. Plus rien ne semblait contenir le désir qui les habitaient… Ils s'appartenaient entièrement désormais.


	21. Chapter 21

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 21**_

Satine se réveilla en douceur. Comme tous les jours depuis plus d'un mois, elle ouvrait les yeux dans les bras d'Obi Wan, la tête sur son torse. Ce simple petit bonheur du matin lui donnait le sourire pour le reste de la journée. Surtout qu'il avait le sommeil lourd et qu'il lui arrivait souvent de pouvoir le regarder dormir pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne s'éveille à son tour. Comme ce matin… la joue sur son épaule, la jeune femme caressa doucement son torse, laissant ses doigts courir le long de ses cicatrices. Il y avait les récentes, mais il y en avait aussi des anciennes et cela la fit frémir. Pour des ambassadeurs de la Paix, les jedis étaient souvent exposés à la Mort… En les dessinant distraitement du bout des doigts, elle se demanda dans quelles conditions il avait été blessé, quel âge il avait et elle l'imagina en train de souffrir comme il avait souffert dans ses bras. Cette simple pensée la fit frémir d'horreur. Satine n'avait pas envie de le perdre…

C'était si étrange… Quelques mois en arrière, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un avec autant de force et pourtant... Elle aimait sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, percevoir les battements de son cœur, avoir la chance de dormir comme ça, blottie dans ses bras. Doucement, la jeune femme referma les yeux, peu motivée à l'idée de se lever et frissonna lorsque des doigts caressèrent sa nuque avant de se perdre dans ses boucles blondes.

Satine rouvrit les yeux et Obi Wan se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le front avant de demander.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Comme toujours quand tu es là, répondit la jeune femme en se redressant un peu pour couvrir sa poitrine de baisers avant de plonger ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Obi Wan glissa ses mains sur ses joues et l'attira vers lui pour lui rendre son baiser avant de se séparer.

\- Je crois que tu as des valises à faire, non ? Tropz n'est pas du genre patient.

\- Tropz m'épuise… je ne vois pas ce que pourrait m'apporter d'aller présenter notre projet d'alliance neutre devant le Sénat.

\- Cela prouve que tu luttes pour la Paix et ils pourront peut-être t'aider, avança Obi Wan en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment nous aider. Tout cela vient de mon peuple, c'est à lui de changer.

\- Ne soit pas défaitiste, murmura le jeune homme en l'embrassant dans le cou. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

Satine frissonna sous ses baisers et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il ajoutait.

\- En plus, tu voulais voir de nouvelles planètes, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Satine en se dégageant de ses baisers, mais Obi Wan noua ses bras dans son dos et la fit basculer sur un côté avant de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

Il la dévisagea avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser. Satine le laissa faire et souffla entre deux baisers.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours une valise à faire ?

\- Je t'aiderais, cela ira plus vite, répondit Obi Wan en se laissant doucement tomber sur elle tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Satine s'accrocha à ses épaules en émettant un léger rire pendant que son amant l'embrassait de nouveau dans le cou puis sur le menton. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en murmurant.

\- Nous allons vraiment être en retard.

OoooO

Qui Gon se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Satine quand il vit arriver Tropz comme une tornade. Il avait l'air énervé et il soupira en le voyant s'arrêter devant lui avec un air encore plus furieux.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'elle fait, le transporteur nous attend déjà depuis une demi-heure ?

\- Elle finit de se préparer, dit le maître jedi en prenant soin de bien se mettre entre Tropz et la porte de la chambre.

\- Elle se prépare ? Elle batifole avec votre padawan, oui ! Vous devriez être aussi agacé que moi par cette relation au lieu de les couvrir.

\- Ce sont des enfants.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ils ont des responsabilités. Ce qui va se passer à Coruscant va être crucial pour nous, vous devriez en avoir conscience, vous qui êtes parmi nous depuis sept mois.

\- Je le sais. Obi Wan le sait et Satine aussi. La demi-heure de retard se rattrapera au moment du passage en hyper espace, ne soyez pas si nerveux, qu'ils s'aiment ne mets pas votre action en péril. Au contraire, Satine ne vous parait-elle pas plus forte depuis ces quatre derniers mois ?

\- Si, reconnut Tropz en soupirant, mais dites-leur de se dépêcher… et je suis navré pour vous.

\- Navré ?

\- Il ne doit jamais être agréable pour un maître de voir son apprenti se faire mettre à la porte de l'Ordre…

Qui Gon frissonna, touché par le ton qu'il avait employé, mais Tropz ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et fit demi-tour pour s'en aller. Qui Gon se retint de l'apostropher et le conseiller disparut au moment où la porte s'ouvrit dans le dos du maître jedi. Un sourire aux lèvres et finissant de nouer sa ceinture, Obi Wan jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

\- Il est parti ?

Qui Gon ne lui répondit pas et son sourire disparut lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre de son maître.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla le jeune homme en comprenant qu'il était mécontent de lui.

\- Ne sois pas désolé pour Tropz, c'est le reste qui m'inquiète. Je peux vous protéger ici, mais pas sur Coruscant. Alors tu vas devoir réfléchir Obi Wan, si un autre jedi se rend compte de votre proximité, tout cela pourra très mal se terminer.

\- Je le sais maitre… Je vous suis tellement reconnaissant pour ce que vous faites. Jamais je ne pourrais vous remercier comme vous le méritez.

\- Ce n'est rien fils, dit Qui Gon en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, mais tu vas devoir réfléchir à ton avenir. L'Ordre ou Satine ?

\- Mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir les deux ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si mal d'aimer ? Regardez, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir cédé !

Le regard de Qui Gon se fit dur et Obi Wan frémit.

\- Je ne parlais pas spécifiquement de vous maître, mais il y a d'autres exemples… Pourquoi doit-on être toujours seul ? C'est si dur !

\- Obi Wan, écoute…

\- Pour ne manquer à personne… Pour qu'on nous oublie plus vite, répliqua lui-même le jeune homme en réponse… En fait, nous ne sommes que des instruments, des pièces interchangeables…

\- Non, nous sommes plus que ça et tu le sais, fils, répondit Qui Gon en pressant sa nuque.

« Fils »… Cela faisait deux fois en peu de temps qu'il employait ce mot, comme s'il essayait de lui rappeler qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui tenait à lui et c'était vrai. Mace Windu pouvait très bien en être agacé, la relation entre Qui Gon et son padawan était bien plus paternelle que professionnelle. Le jeune homme ne dit rien et son maître pressa de nouveau sa nuque.

\- Allez dépêchez-vous, ils nous attendent.

OoooO

Tropz était clairement excédé lorsque les deux jeunes gens les rejoignirent en compagnie du maître Qui Gon Jinn, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'adresser un regard sombre à la jeune Duchesse qui n'y prêta pas attention.

Sous bonne escorte, l'appareil décolla. Ils auraient plusieurs jours de voyage pour gagner la capitale et Satine observait l'espace par le hublot du vaisseau lorsqu'Obi Wan se glissa dans la pièce avec elle.

\- Eh bien, j'y suis, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Mon premier voyage en dehors de mon système.

\- C'est un bon début pour explorer la galaxie, répondit le padawan en se rapprochant.

Satine sourit et vint le prendre par la taille, posant doucement sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu crois que ça va vraiment nous apporter quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas politicien, mai c'est toujours bien de montrer à la République que tu veux œuvrer pour la Paix, peut-être qu'ils accepteront de t'aider.

\- Et s'ils ne le font pas ?

\- Je suis là, moi…

Satine sourit et se blottit plus fort dans ses bras avant de murmurer.

\- Comment ça va se passer là-bas ?

\- Comment ? Eh bien, je pense que tu seras accueilli par le Chancelier et…

\- Je parle l'Ordre, des jedis… Tu vas leur dire que tu abandonnes ta formation ?

Obi Wan tressaillit, c'était sans doute un peu idiot de sa part, mais le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas pensé sérieusement à ça depuis sa discussion avec son maître devant la chambre. A croire qu'il faisait tout pour occulter cette vérité. Pourtant, elle avait raison, il allait devoir prendre une décision rapidement et subitement, le trajet ne lui paru plus aussi long… Il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour définir ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie… Tout était si simple sur Mandalore, mais il savait bien que tout serait différent une fois sur Coruscant…

...

Le vaisseau était calme, plongé dans la pénombre. La plupart des membres de la délégation dormaient, Satine aussi, mais pas Obi Wan. Le jeune homme était accoudé à la paroi, les yeux perdu à travers un hublot. Il ne regardait pas vraiment les étoiles qui s'allongeaient comme un tunnel brillant à cause de l'hyperespace, Qui Gon le savait et il se rapprocha de lui, pressant doucement son épaule.

\- Tu devrais te reposer toi aussi.

\- Comment vous avez choisi ? Demanda Obi Wan sans se retourner.

\- Choisi quoi ?

\- Avec Tahl… souffla le jeune homme d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Il n'avait pas osé le regarder, ni en dire plus, mais Qui Gon comprit. Comme son padawan, Qui Gon avait connu une histoire d'amour forte et sincère avec une chevalier jedi qui avait été bien plus que son amie. Le jeune padawan avait été témoin de leur relation et de la douleur de son maître quand elle était morte dans ses bras. De toute manière, il ne pouvait que le remarquer… A ce moment-là, il avait bien failli basculer du côté obscur… et le soutien de son jeune padawan, âgé de 15 ans, avait été déterminant. Il lui avait fait garder la tête hors de l'eau, l'avait aidé à sécher ses larmes et à rester du bon côté. Elle était légitime sa question et il lui devait une réponse.

\- Nous avons fait passer notre devoir avant notre cœur.

\- Mais si je veux la faire passer elle en premier, est-ce que ça fait de moi un égoïste ? Un homme avec peu d'honneur ?

Qui Gon sentit de la douleur dans ses mots et fit glisser sa main pour lui presser la nuque.

\- De toute manière, je ne manquerai pas à l'Ordre…

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu as ta place dans l'Ordre, tu le sais…

\- Vous savez bien ce qu'on dit sur mon retour et…

\- Ne prête pas attention à ça.

\- Et vous ? Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur votre faiblesse et le fait que vous ayez accepté de me reprendre ?

\- Laisse-les dire, ces gens ne nous connaissent pas. Si tu restes dans l'Ordre, je sais que tu seras un grand chevalier jedi, mais je conçois que tu sois perdu dans tes sentiments, ce n'est pas facile.

\- Je ne sais plus… Sur Mandalore c'était simple, mais Coruscant…

\- Alors laisse-toi un peu de temps, personne ne te demande de choisir demain, murmura Qui Gon en remarquant que le jeune homme tremblait sans s'en apercevoir.

Oui, il voulait qu'il prenne une décision, mais il pouvait aussi cacher, pour un temps leur relation, le temps qu'il sache réellement ce qu'il veuille faire. Après tout, lui s'était bien caché longtemps avec Tahl avant de prendre sa décision. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Bien sûr, va te reposer, la journée sera longue demain. Nous reparlerons de tout cela si tu en as besoin et…

\- Et vous maître ? Demanda Obi Wan en osant enfin tourner la tête vers lui. Si j'abandonne l'Ordre, je serai encore un échec.

\- Non, parce que tu auras choisi ta voie et que tu seras heureux. Rien que cela me rendra heureux moi aussi et j'aurais eu la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés pendant huit ans.

Obi Wan sourit et baissa la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas été un disciple facile, c'est moi qui aie de la chance de vous avoir.

OoooO

Coruscant avec ses gratte-ciels gigantesques, ses dizaines de speeder et son bruit permanent, fut un véritable choc pour la jeune duchesse mandalorienne. Satine n'avait jamais vu une telle effervescence et elle ne quitta pas le nez de la vitre pendant tout le temps que l'appareil effectua les manœuvres d'atterrissage.

L'appareil se posa sur une plateforme où l'attendait un groupe de personne dans lequel Obi Wan reconnut Mace Windu et Yoda, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait des gardes du Sénat et le Chancelier Valorum était là, lui aussi pour les accueillir.

Satine descendit la première, en compagnie de Tropz et du reste de la délégation de Mandalore. Le Chancelier s'approcha pour lui serrer la main et Satine le salua poliment.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Duchesse Kryze.

\- Et moi c'est un honneur de me retrouver ici.

\- Nous sommes très heureux que Mandalore veuille monter une Alliance neutre et pacifique pour rejoindre la République.

\- Tous ne le sont pas, mais j'espère que ma venue pourra faire changer les choses.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Pendant que Satine continuait sa discussion, Obi Wan et Qui Gon se dirigèrent vers les jedis. Yoda les détailla et fronça les sourcils.

\- Fatigué tu as l'air jeune padawan.

\- Ce n'est pas facile, répondit ce dernier en se demandant s'il avait comprit pour lui et Satine.

Cependant, ce fut Qui Gon qui répondit.

\- La pression est bien plus importante que nous le pensions. Ils cherchent tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour la tuer.

\- Mais pas ici, dit Mace Windu. Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer.

\- Espérons-le, répondit Qui Gon. Ces huit mois m'ont fait comprendre qu'il y des assassins à tous les niveaux.

\- A ce point c'est ? Demanda Yoda.

\- Oui, répondit Obi Wan en fixant Satine qui s'éloignait avec le Chancelier Valorum.

\- En fait, nous ne pouvons même pas affirmer que sa délégation soit intégralement de son côté, ajouta Qui Gon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 22**_

Pour Satine, sur Coruscant tout était nouveau et forcément excitant. Elle n'était pas censé le montrer, mais se retrouver sur cette planète unique en son genre, elle qui n'était jamais parti plus loin que la Lune de Mandalore c'était un rêve éveillé. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de se trouver là et peu à peu son émerveillement et sa soif d'aventures prirent le pas sur le reste.

Les appartements qu'on lui attribua lui arrachèrent un cri d'admiration, la jeune Duchesse ne s'attendait réellement pas à ça. Il y avait bien des bâtiments luxueux chez elle aussi, mais aucun n'offrait une vue comme pouvait en offrir les baies vitrées qui se trouvaient face à elle. Vu d'ici, Coruscant était réellement une planète stupéfiante et, une fois seule, elle se précipita en direction du balcon.

De là, Satine observa la ville, les hautes tours, les centaines de speeders qui se croisaient dans tous les sens, les néons, les bruits, les odeurs. Captivée par cet aura qui l'entourait, il lui fallut du temps pour intégrer la présence d'Obi Wan à ses côtés. Pourtant cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, officiellement, il restait toujours son garde du corps. Oh, elle l'avait bien vu discuter avec le Conseil, mais apparemment, il n'avait pas évoqué ce que l'un était pour l'autre. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Une telle décision était difficile à prendre, même si elle avait vraiment envie de ne pas se cacher. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça, mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Ce fut pour cela qu'elle se retourna vers lui en souriant, heureuse de le sentir toujours là à ses côtés.

\- Cette ville est exceptionnelle !

\- Sans doute, répondit Obi Wan en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas l'air convaincu ?

\- Pour moi elle cumule trop de superlatifs : trop grande, trop bruyante, trop de faux-semblant.

\- Tu parles de Coruscant, de l'Ordre ou du Sénat.

\- De tout… Cette planète n'est plus à échelle humaine et ces jeux politiques m'exaspèrent tout autant que la rigidité de l'Ordre, même si je sais que ce sont ces deux traits qui permettent à l'un comme à l'autre d'être là aujourd'hui.

Satine hocha la tête. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle lui aurait bien demandé s'il comptait parler de leur relation au Conseil de l'Ordre Jedi, mais elle n'avait pas envie de le mettre mal à l'aise. Alors, elle ravala sa question et son regard se posa sur la ville.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non, répondit timidement Obi Wan.

\- Eh bien, j'ai envie de tout découvrir !

\- Satine… Tu ne peux pas, tu es une invité du Sénat et…

\- Allons, je suis sûre que tu sais parfaitement comme sortir d'ici !

\- Oh mais pas du tout !

\- Mais si ! Allez viens, je veux juste faire un tour en ville !

\- Satine, tu…

\- Je t'en prie, ne joue pas les rabat-joies, viens !

Obi Wan soupira. Il ne pouvait pas refuser quelque chose à ce regard charmeur, mais il savait aussi qu'il risquait de le regretter. Ils n'étaient plus sur Mandalore… Il ne pouvait pas tout accepter, l'Ordre le saurait et même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire, il n'avait pas envie de se faire convoquer par le Conseil pour se faire reprendre.

\- Satine, chaque chose en son temps. Commence par le Sénat, après je te promets de te montrer l'un des plus beaux points de vue de la planète.

Déçue, Satine soupira.

\- Entendu… Désolée… C'est vrai que je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me rafraîchir et me changer, tu peux me trouver quelque chose à manger ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Obi Wan en souriant. Je ne serai pas long.

La jeune femme lui sourit et le padawan se pencha pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, heureux d'avoir réussi à canaliser ses ardeurs…

...

Seulement, Satine n'était pas du genre à abdiquer et quand Obi Wan revint à l'appartement, il fronça les sourcils. Tout était calme, trop calme. Il ne percevait même pas la présence de la jeune femme à travers la Force et une certaine colère monta en lui. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait manipulé ?

\- Satine ?

Le jeune jedi posa le plateau sur la table et fit le tour de l'appartement, ouvrant même la porte de la chambre.

\- Satine ?

Cependant, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, la jeune femme était bel et bien partie, trop impatiente de découvrir la planète. Obi Wan frémit d'agacement.

\- Comme si les assassins ne pouvaient pas nous suivre sur Coruscant !

OoooO

La foule était hétéroclite, bariolée et polyethnique… Les néons, l'agitation ambiante, tout semblait étrange pour la jeune Duchesse. Oh, Mandalore aussi avait des villes, mais cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle pouvait voir ici. Coruscant était gigantesque, une quasi ville planète. Les néons, les bars, les vendeurs de produits qu'elle n'avait jamais vu… Tout l'interrogeait.

Vraiment étonnée de tout, elle tendit la main vers un étal, mais n'eut pas le temps de toucher l'un des sachets, car une main prit la sienne et l'attira loin du marchand ambulant qui protesta, déçu de perdre une cliente.

\- Suis-moi !

Satine sursauta avant de se rendre compte que la personne qui venait de l'agripper était Obi Wan.

\- Hey ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme l'entraîna un peu plus loin avant de lui répondre.

\- Je t'évite les ennuis.

\- Les ennuis ?

\- Parfaitement ! Tu sais ce qu'il vendait ?

\- Non, mais…

\- De la drogue, Satine ! Imagine si tes détracteurs te voyaient avec lui. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que Mandalore a besoin ?

Satine, estomaquée, frissonna.

\- Non, non… Merci…

\- Je me doute ! Tu n'avais pas à partir de cette manière ! Tu…

\- Excuse-moi, bredouilla la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

\- Tu m'as expédié te chercher à manger pour mieux te sauver.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais… juste prendre l'air… Me sentir libre et pas sous surveillance constante. Tu comprends ? J'ai tellement l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer !

Obi Wan soupira. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Cela faisait plus de sept mois qu'il la protégeait. Il ne pouvait même pas lui reprocher, vu ce qu'on attendait d'elle en permanence.

\- Tu me ramènes ? Demanda Satine en approchant la main pour prendre doucement celle du jeune homme.

Ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois, regrettant déjà la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

\- Pas tout de suite, répondit-il, maintenant que tu es dehors, je vais te faire visiter, mais reste à côté de moi.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Satine tendit qu'elle finit de se rapprocher pour le prendre par le bras. Obi Wan tressaillit. Ils n'étaient pas sur Mandalore et même s'il aimait toujours autant les petits gestes remplis d'affection de la jeune femme, il savait que tout cela pouvait se retourner contre lui. Si jamais un autre padawan les voyait, si jamais il allait les dénoncer au Conseil avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre sa décision…

Cependant, Satine ne semblait pas se soucier des états d'âmes de son compagnon et elle se lova un peu plus contre lui. Obi Wan soupira et la prit par la taille.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer une vue exceptionnelle…

Intriguée, Satine se laissa entraîner et ne le regretta pas. La visite de la ville lui permis d'oublier le poids qui compressait ses épaules. Elle s'émerveillait de tout, de toute cette vie trépidante et la passerelle sur laquelle il termina leur tour nocturne lui arracha un cri d'admiration.

De cette dernière, ils avaient vu sur le Sénat où elle allait devoir faire son discours, et au loin, un autre bâtiment attira son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le Temple jedi, répondit Obi Wan d'un air sombre.

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, Satine se rendit compte qu'il semblait perturbé et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas facile de tourner le dos à ce qui avait été toute sa vie depuis l'âge de six mois… Elle le comprenait et elle s'appuya doucement contre lui.

\- Tu sais, si tu penses que ta place est là-bas, je le comprendrais.

Obi Wan frissonna. Est-ce que c'était une manière de l'aider à faire son choix ? Obi Wan savait bien qu'il allait devoir se décider, mais pas ce soir. Alors, il se tourna vers elle, lui sourit et remit l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais, souffla en réponse la jeune femme.

\- Que le Force t'entende, murmura le jeune homme en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Satine frissonna et lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse et passion. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui laisser une porte de sortie, mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre alors, elle noua ses bras autour de lui et Obi Wan l'enserra à son tour, oubliant pour un temps l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

OoooO

Avec dextérité, Obi Wan se hissa du speeder et escalada le balcon de terrasse de l'appartement alloué à Satine. Puis, il se pencha pour lui tendre la main et la fit monter à sa suite.

Satine rit et se laissa presque basculer dans ses bras sauf que rapidement le deux jeune gens perdirent tout sourire, parce que la pièce n'était pas vide. Qui Gon avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose et se tenait là, au centre de l'appartement, affichant un air sévère. Obi Wan ne put retenir un léger tremblement et Satine lui pressa la main, se mettant d'elle-même entre les deux jedis.

\- Je ne pense pas que cabotiner dans la ville soit particulièrement sûr pour la Duchesse. Ses ennemis sont nombreux, tes sentiments te rendent inconscient, lança Qui Gon à son padawan les yeux dans les yeux.

Ce dernier encaissa la remarque, mais ce fut Satine qui prit la parole en premier pour le défendre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Je l'ai éloigné pour aller visiter la ville seule et il m'a retrouvé pour me ramener.

\- En prenant trois heures ? Demanda Qui Gon.

\- Elle avait envie de visiter la ville et nous étions déjà dehors, tenta de se justifier Obi Wan.

\- Et quelqu'un vous a vu ? Lui demanda son maître.

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Tu es prêt à me le jurer ? Quelqu'un de sa délégation ? Un assassin ? Un jedi ?

Obi Wan tressaillit. Oui, ça c'était bien ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

\- Obi Wan ce n'est pas contre vous, se radoucit son maître, mais vous devez être prudent. Ici, il est facile de se faire prendre.

OoooO

Obi Wan n'avait pas fermé l'œil du reste de la nuit. Décidément sa vie était bien trop compliquée ces derniers temps. Il se sentait de plus en plus écartelé entre son amour pour Satine et son attachement pour Qui Gon. Pourtant, si ce séjour sur Coruscant lui avait fait comprendre une seule chose c'était bien qu'il allait devoir renoncer à l'un des deux et cela lui brisait le cœur par avance. Oui, subitement, il se trouvait rattrapé par la réalité. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper… et le sommeil le fuyait…

Il était donc prêt bien avant les autres et, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêta attention ni à son maître, ni à Yoda qui venait assister à l'allocution de la jeune Duchesse.

Le trajet jusqu'au Sénat se fit silencieusement, le jeune homme étant totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois sur place, il prit place avec l'escorte et Qui Gon fit deux pas pour le rejoindre avant de s'immobiliser brusquement quand la voix de Yoda murmura à ses côtés.

\- Dangereux le jeu de ton padawan est. Confusion et peur en lui je sens, comme senti je le fis avec toi et Tahl. Un choix à faire il devra. Rapidement le mieux serait.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Qui Gon.

\- De remontrances pas besoin vous avez. La couvrir je sais que tu fais. Comprendre je le peux, mais souffrir tu ne dois pas le laisser. Une discussion entre vous deux s'impose.

\- Il est tellement perdu en ce moment. Je sais que cela va à l'encontre de l'Ordre, mais…

\- Mieux je vois moi aussi qu'il va. Ça je ne le conteste pas, mais dans l'Ordre il ne peut rester dans ces conditions. A faire un choix il sera rapidement confronté…

\- Je…

\- Pas ici est le lieu pour une telle discussion. L'allocution écouter nous devons. Viens.

Qui Gon hocha la tête et laissa échapper un soupir. Il était en effet peu probable de parvenir à cacher ce genre de chose à maitre Yoda. Il suffisait de les regarder. Même si Obi Wan s'appliquait à garder un peu de distance, les gens qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient lire en lui… Maître et apprenti allaient devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avant de repartir pour Mandalore.


	23. Chapter 23

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 23**_

Dans sa nacelle au centre du Sénat, revêtue d'une robe traditionnelle et d'une haute coiffe qui cachait la blondeur de sa chevelure, Satine en impressionnait. La jeune femme qui redevenait insouciante et futile comme toute jeune fille de son âge par moment, avait reprit son rôle Duchesse dirigeante d'une planète en crise. Sa voix était claire et puissante, son port de tête altier et son ton ne permettait aucune contestation. Assis derrière elle, avec Qui Gon, remplissant ainsi son rôle de protecteur, Obi Wan la trouvait sublime, déterminée… Elle qui doutait tant sur sa légitimité, elle ne devait plus douter ! Elle était faite pour ce rôle et la manière dont personne n'osa vraiment contester ce qu'elle disait lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à le ressentir.

Oui, elle était sublime… et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Coruscant, le cœur d'Obi Wan pencha pour la jeune femme plus que pour l'Ordre jedi. En revanche, il n'était pas tout à fait près à affronter cette idée publiquement et lorsqu'elle laissa éclater sa joie, une fois qu'ils furent en comité restreint, tendant la main pour prendre la sienne le jeune jedi recula.

Yoda et Mace Windu étaient aussi dans cette pièce et il ne voulait pas qu'ils l'apprennent de cette façon. Le regard sombre et déçu que lui adressa Satine lui fit mal et le jeune padawan tourna rapidement les talons pour sortir de la pièce tout en murmurant avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

\- Je vais préparer la navette et sécuriser la zone !

Cependant, la jeune femme n'était pas décidée à le laisser se défiler et elle courut pour le rattraper sous le regard médusé de plusieurs leaders politiques. Qui Gon, lui, sentit le regard de Mace Windu peser sur sa nuque. Les deux hommes étaient amis de longue date, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être en totale opposition sur la plupart des choses et cette attitude de la jeune femme ne trompa personne.

Satine rattrapa Obi Wan devant la navette et lui agrippa le bras. Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Et toi ?

\- Satine, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, monte…

\- Mais…

\- Je t'en prie, la coupa Obi Wan en voyant les autres venir les rejoindre.

Satine fut bouleversée de sentir la détresse bien présente dans sa voix et ne le força pas à répéter. Elle le lâcha et monta rapidement dans la navette en se mordant la lèvre. Il était vrai que son attitude était ridicule. En étant oppressante, elle lui faisait du mal et c'était bien la dernière des choses qu'elle voulait. Elle s'était laissé porter par le moment, avec cette envie irrésistible de partager sa joie avec lui, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit.

OoooO

La nuit était tombée sur la capitale galactique, ne mettant pas fin à son effervescence, presque encore plus vive dans le noir. Les bras croisés, appuyé contre la rambarde de la terrasse de l'appartement alloué à Satine, Obi Wan était une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées. A cet instant précis, il aurait voulu être n'importe où, même sur Stewjon dont il se tenait loin depuis qu'il avait appris le nom de son monde d'origine.

Dans l'appartement, Satine lisait les réactions à son allocution, sur une tablette qu'un droïde venait de lui apporter. Cependant, elle redressa la tête, fixa son amant et soupira. Il n'allait pas bien et c'était de sa faute.

Satine frissonna et se leva. Elle glissa la main sur son épaule et sursauta avec lui quand il se retourna vers elle avec un air hagard, soustrayant son épaule à la main de la jeune fille qui prit un air peiné.

\- Alors maintenant, je ne dois plus de toucher ?

\- Satine…

\- Et tes promesses ? Elles n'avaient donc pas de valeurs ?

A ces mots, le jeune homme sursauta, meurtri par sa réflexion.

\- Bien sûr qu'elles en ont. Je t'aime de tout mon être, mais… C'était plus facile sur Mandalore… ici…

\- Tu as sous les yeux ce à quoi tu as promis de renoncer et tu as peur ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais son regard resta braqué sur le temple jedi à l'horizon et Satine fit un pas de plus pour se rapprocher de lui sans oser le toucher. Elle soupira et souffla dans un murmure.

\- Pardonne-moi, ce doit être si difficile… Tu es chez toi ici, tout ce que tu as connu et tout ce en quoi tu as cru ou tu crois encore est là, sous tes yeux. Je comprends que tu hésites, comme je comprends que tu n'ais pas voulu me prendre la main là-bas. Dans l'excitation du moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi…

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Obi Wan en glissant un bras à sa taille pour la ramener contre lui. C'est moi qui fais n'importe quoi… J'ai voulu me convaincre que je pourrais avoir les deux, mais c'est impossible… Il est temps que je fasse un choix !

Satine ne l'avait pas senti aussi déterminé depuis longtemps et un long frisson remonta le long de son échine. Subitement, elle avait tellement peur de le perdre. C'était dingue, elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois, elle l'avait détesté, mais aujourd'hui, il lui était indispensable.

Terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse la quitter, elle se blottit contre lui, s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'il allait faire quand soudain, elle le sentit tressaillir, ses muscles se bandèrent et il l'agrippe plus fermement pour la jeter au sol en hurlant.

\- A couvert !

En effet, à peine eut-il le temps de la jeter au sol que des tirs pulvérisèrent la rambarde et le sol de la terrasse. Sous la violence de l'attaque, Satine laissa échapper un cri dont Obi Wan ne tint pas compte. Le jeune jedi se redressa et la cramponna par la taille.

\- Debout ! Ordonna-t-il sans ménagement tout en la relevant.

Sous le choc de l'attaque, les jambes de la jeune duchesse ne la portèrent pas totalement et Obi Wan dut la porter à moitié quand il se mit à courir pour plonger à l'intérieur. Les tirs s'intensifièrent, pulvérisant tout autour des deux jeunes gens, les baies vitrées puis les meubles furent réduits en amas de copeaux informes.

Bien conscient, qu'il devait sortir au plus vite de l'appartement, Obi Wan l'entraîna vers la sortie, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur des types lourdement armés qui ouvrir le feu sur eux.

En réflexe, Obi Wan tira Satine vers lui et recula vers la chambre tout en dégainant son sabre laser. Il parvint à parer plusieurs tirs et bouscula Satine pour la faire rentrer dans la pièce. Cette fois, il savait que ces types ne s'arrêteraient pas avant de les avoir massacré. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour que le jeune jedi fasse barrage pendant longtemps, surtout que l'appareil qui mitraillait depuis l'extérieur était en train de manœuvrer pour se positionner face aux fenêtres de la chambre.

D'un geste de la Force, Obi Wan activa la fermeture des volets, censés être résistants à pas mal de chose avant de se reconcentrer sur les assaillants au sol. En voyant leur nombre, il se demande bien où était passé Rokaz et ses gardes du corps. Un tir l'atteignit au bras et le tira de ses réflexions en le faisant glapir de douleur. Satine poussa un cri dans son dos et Obi Wan serra les dents. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser tomber, elle avait besoin de lui.

Par chance, ce fut à ce moment qu'il perçut un grésillement caractéristique et qu'une lame verte faucha deux de ses adversaires, lui sauvant la vie au passage. Obi Wan adressa un sourire à son maître, heureux de recevoir son soutien.

D'un bond, le maître jedi rejoignit son élève et remarqua tout de suite le sang qui baignait la tunique au niveau de son bras gauche.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui… Où est Rokaz.

\- Ses hommes ont été éliminés. Il est blessé.

Obi Wan fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications. Des tirs se mirent à fuser contre le volet de protection et il tourna la tête en direction de la chambre. La mince protection ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il hurla à Satine.

\- Attention !

La jeune femme comprit ce qui allait se passer et revint, pliée en deux, vers les jedis. Elle s'accroupit contre le mur à côté du jeune homme qui défendait toujours la porte de la chambre et se recroquevilla. Cette attaque lui semblait encore plus violente que les précédentes, elle allait mourir cette fois, elle le savait…

Obi Wan avait bien compris lui aussi que ces types n'étaient pas là pour les intimider ou les kidnapper, ils étaient là pour les massacrer et lorsque le rideau explosa, emportant la fenêtre, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Bouleversé, il se tourna vers Satine, roulée en boule non loin de lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils allaient mourir.

Déstabilisé, le jeune homme perdit le fil du combat et ne dut sa survie qu'à une tape dans le dos de son maître qui le jeta au sol prêt de Satine. Seulement, protéger son jeune apprenti lui avait fait baisser sa garde et un tir violent toucha le jedi en pleine poitrine, le jetant à l'arrière.

Qui Gon s'effondra lourdement sur le dos, tremblant de tous ses membres et perçut un hurlement terrifié.

\- Non ! Maître !

En une fraction de seconde, son padawan se penchait au-dessus de lui. Obi Wan glissa une main sous la nuque de son maître pour capter son regard, ses doigts tremblaient comme ils n'avaient jamais tremblés.

\- Maître !

\- Sauvez-vous, murmura le jedi à demi-conscient.

\- Non, je ne peux pas vous laisser.

\- Obi Wan, tu as une mission.

\- Je sais, mais…

Dans l'Enfer qui se déchaînait autour d'eux, Obi Wan fut rapidement arraché à son maître blessé. Les types armés continuaient à progresser et les tirs pulvérisèrent le lit en face d'eux. Il prit son sabre et se retourna, de la colère et de la rage commençant à s'insinuer douloureusement en lui… Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, mais tout cela commençait à faire beaucoup.

\- Tenez bon, murmura-t-il à Qui Gon avant de se redresser pour se rapprocher de Satine.

La jeune femme avait réussi à s'emparer de l'arme de l'un des types qu'ils avaient abattus et elle se défendait contre leurs assaillants avec une redoutable efficacité. Quand Obi Wan se porta à ses côtés, elle lui demanda sans cesser de tirer.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mal, répondit sombrement le padawan.

Il y avait décidément peu de chances qu'ils sortent d'ici en vie… Alors instinctivement, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Satine et la ramena vers lui, s'ils devaient mourir, peut-être pourraient-ils partir ensembles ?

La jeune femme ne dit rien et se blottit dans ses bras tout en continuant à tirer. Mentalement, elle lui demanda pardon. Elle l'aimait et elle allait le faire tuer. Tout était en train d'exploser autour d'eux, dans peu de temps ce serait fini…

...

Sauf que la fin ne vint pas, car au moment où ils avaient perdu tout espoir de survie, l'armée de Coruscant fit irruption dans l'appartement, guidée par Mace Windu. Eux aussi étaient lourdement armés et ils éliminèrent le commando pendant que le maître jedi coordonnait l'attaque contre l'appareil qui planait à l'extérieur. Des aéronefs de la protection planétaire fondirent sur lui et ne tardèrent pas à le réduire en poussière.

En fait, en seulement quelques minutes, le calme revint brutalement. Obi Wan et Satine, couverts de sang et de poussière durent attendre quelques secondes avant de comprendre réellement que tout était fini. Ce fut un râle qui tira Obi Wan de sa torpeur, le râle de Qui Gon gravement blessé auprès duquel il se précipita pendant que Mace Windu aidait Satine à se relever.

\- Vous n'avez rien ?

\- Non, bredouilla la jeune femme.

De son côté, Obi Wan glissa les mains sous le corps de son maître pour le ramener dans ses bras. Bouleversé, il tenta de le rassurer en souriant et murmura.

\- C'est fini, tout va bien se passer.

Qui Gon sentit toute sa détresse dans ces mots et lui sourit malgré la douleur, tout en se sentant rattrapé l'abysse qui l'engloutit, arrachant un cri de terreur à son jeune apprenti.


	24. Chapter 24

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 24**_

Tout était maintenant bien plus calme. Obi Wan s'était changé, il portait même une tenue plus légère que sa tenue jedi traditionnelle et le pansement de son bras dépassait de sous sa tunique de lin beige à manches courtes. Le jeune jedi avait la peau pâle, des cernes marqués et les yeux légèrement rougis. Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas bien même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer… De toute manière, il n'allait pas bien depuis des semaines, il devrait y être habitué… Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas…

Obi Wan fit glisses ses doigts dans sa courte chevelure rousse, prit une inspiration et traversa la pièce. Il se trouvait dans l'une des chambres de l'aile médicale. Doucement, il se rapprocha du lit sur lequel reposait Qui Gon et tira le tabouret pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. La pâle lueur de la lumière fit briller les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Sa main prit timidement celle de son maître inconscient qu'il pressa avant de plonger dans la Force, tentant de l'aider comme lui, l'avait si souvent aidé en pareilles circonstances… Combien de fois, il lui devait la vie ? Combien de fois il lui avait serré la main ? L'avait prit dans ses bras ? L'avait écouté et protégé ? Ses doigts tremblaient et il murmura doucement.

\- Je suis désolé maître… J'étais si perdu que je n'ai perçu le danger que trop tard… Vous ne devriez pas être blessé, tout est de ma faute… Tout est toujours de ma faute… Je devrais le savoir et puis, il n'y a pas que pour ça que je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout le reste, pour avoir perdu la tête. Vous avez toujours été bon avec moi, vous avez toujours été comme un père, vous m'avez soutenu, vous avez cru en moi et moi… Pardon maître… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu penser vous abandonner une nouvelle fois… Je ne peux pas faire ça… Vous veillez sur moi depuis si longtemps, je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas vous abandonner… J'ai besoin de vous. Ne mourrez pas s'il vous plaît… Je ne partirai pas…

OoooO

Toujours assis aux côtés de son maître, dont il tenait la main, Obi Wan somnolait, son bras le tirait et il ne perçut que de manière lointaine la porte qui coulissa dans son dos. En revanche, il ressentit bien plus nettement la vague dans la Force que provoqua l'arrivée du visiteur et des picotements désagréables remontèrent le long de son échine.

Comme un ressort, le jeune homme se redressa, tombant sur le regard sombre et sévère de Mace Windu. Le jeune padawan ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus. Mace Windu symbolisait l'Ordre Jedi dans tout ce qu'il avait d'inflexible et d'intraitable. Il était gardien du Code et de la Morale… Il faisait en sorte que chacune de ses paroles suive la Loi des Jedis, parfois avec bien trop de zèle s'il en croyait les réflexions désabusées de son maître… Pourtant, et cela était un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas remettre en question, de manière sacrément paradoxale, Mace Windu restait le meilleur ami de Qui Gon… Alors, Obi Wan espéra que c'était en ami qu'il venait leur rendre visite, ce qu'il pensa vrai pendant les premières secondes.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Le médecin dit que tout ira bien, mais il a besoin de repos et…

\- Parfait, tu peux donc quitter son chevet quelques instants, nous avons à parler.

Le ton avait changé. Il était ferme, cassant et le jeune homme comprit qu'il n'était pas que là en ami et qu'il risquait de ne pas aimer la discussion qui allait suivre… et il n'avait personne pour le soutenir.

Sur un ton tout aussi cassant, Mace Windu lui réitéra sa demande et le padawan hocha la tête avant de le suivre, posant doucement sa main sur son bras douloureux.

Les deux hommes sortirent donc de la chambre et le maître jedi laissa passer deux droïdes médicaux avant de se tourner vers lui. Son regard le scruta pendant de longues secondes et le jedi se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tu pensais réellement que nous ne remarquerions rien ?

\- Je ne vois…

\- Je t'en prie, si tu as un tant soit peu de respect pour ton maître, pour cet homme qui vient de mettre sa vie en danger pour te sauver ne me mens pas ! Cela ne sert à rien !

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et baissa la tête.

\- Tu ne sais donc plus parler ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire…

\- Vraiment ? Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Tu ne l'avais pas assez trahi ?

\- Je…

\- Cette histoire avec Siri Tachi, ton abandon pur et simple de l'Ordre. Tu ne pensais ne pas en avoir assez fait ?

Obi Wan frissonna. Le ton était si cassant, si froid.

\- J'avais besoin de savoir où était ma place ?

\- Et combien de fois il te faudra bafouer l'Ordre et ses loin avant de la trouver ? Si tu n'avais pas été pris comme padawan avant tes 13 ans c'était parce que les maîtres voyaient que ton avenir était incertain et que personne n'a envie de gâcher son temps à former une future déception.

Obi Wan frémit et serra les poings pour se contrôler. La remarque était douloureuse à encaisser, mais Mace Windu continua.

\- Pour je ne sais quelle raison, maître Yoda ne voulait pas que tu quittes ta formation et il a fait en sorte que tu croises la route de Qui Gon. Il t'a pris pour padawan alors que personne ne te voulait et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu n'as cessé de te moquer de nos lois. Je veux bien admettre que vous aviez 15 ans lors de ton écart avec Siri Tachi, que tu étais perdu et que la mort était sur le point de vous emporter, mais quand tu as quitté l'Ordre, sache que j'étais contre l'idée de ton retour. Une décision comme celle-ci est irrévocable, je savais que c'était une erreur que Qui Gon était en train de faire. Notre ordre n'est pas une taverne des étages inférieurs de laquelle on rentre ou sort à sa guise ! J'aurais voulu me tromper, voir en toi ce que Qui Gon et maître Yoda voient, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Tu es l'amant de cette fille…Cela se voit, ce n'est plus la petite erreur et le baiser échangé avec Siri Tachi, vous êtes un couple et tout le monde en est témoin… Est-ce que tu as pensé aux conséquences ou t'es-tu concentré que sur ton plaisir personnel à l'image de nos anciens ennemis siths ?

Obi Wan se mit à trembler, profondément affecté par le reproches acerbes du maitre jedi auquel il était bien incapable de répondre.

\- Bien évidemment que tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences ! Tu te moques de l'effet dévastateur que peut avoir la vision d'un jedi ouvertement en couple avec une politicienne ! C'est l'Ordre tout entier que votre attitude ternie et c'est ton maître que tu humilies chaque jour en bafouant l'un de nos fondements les plus sacrés. Etre jedi, c'est se sacrifier à une cause plus grande ! Il n'y a pas de place pour tes désirs… Tu connais le parcours de Qui Gon. Il a vu mourir, pour des raisons différentes, ses deux premiers padawans, il n'en voulait plus pour ne plus souffrir, mais finalement, il t'a accepté, toi et cela lui fait faire des erreurs à lui aussi. Il… est attaché à toi bien plus que ne tolère l'Ordre. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as laissé tes pulsions te guider, mais un jedi n'obéit pas à des pulsions, mais à des règles. Tu finiras cette mission. Dés qu'il ira mieux vous ramènerez la Duchesse et sa suite sur Mandalore et je te conseille de ne pas en revenir, pour le bien de tous.

La dernière phrase lui scia les jambes, mais Obi Wan tint bon. Il parvint à rester debout et bredouilla un « oui maître » vaguement audible. Le grand jedi fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de son pas rapide. Le cœur du jeune homme battait vite. Tous ces muscles lui faisaient mal et il finit par céder. A bout, il se laissa tomber assis sur le banc derrière lui, se prit la tête entre les mains et s'abandonna à ses larmes. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, aussi bouleversé… même pas lorsqu'il avait cru qu'il ne serait jamais formé. Lui qui avait pris la décision de rester dans l'Ordre, on venait de le chasser avec une brutalité qui le détruisait. Est-ce qu'il méritait réellement autant de haine ? Apparemment, il ne méritait même pas l'attachement de Qui Gon ? Il n'était rien… juste une erreur… alors pourquoi on l'avait arraché à ses parents ? Pourquoi lui voler sa vie pour lui en promettre une autre qu'on venait de briser ? Il avait besoin des bras de Qui Gon, de ses paroles apaisantes, mais il était blessé par sa faute… et Satine avait un bal protocolaire qu'il l'occuperait une grande partie de la nuit… et s'il disparaissait là, maintenant… ce ne serait pas mieux pour tout le monde ?

\- Atroce serait la douleur pour ceux qui tiennent à toi, lui murmura une voix qui le fit bondir.

Maître Yoda était là, devant lui et l'observait en penchant la tête.

\- Maître… non, je suis désolé, j'ai bien compris, je vous en prie…

Lui qui tremblait encore après les paroles de Mace Windu, il n'avait pas envie d'en encaisser un peu plus, déjà qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses larmes. Quel padawan pathétique, il faisait….

\- Tu me pris dis-tu ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Je… J'ai bien compris les griefs de maître Windu. Je sais que je suis indigne de l'Ordre, indigne de Qui Gon, indigne de remettre un pied dans le Temple… Je… Je ne reviendrais pas… n'en dites pas plus s'il vous plaît, j'ai compris.

\- Allons, te calmer pour commencer tu as besoin. Trembler tu continues. Dans cet état, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes. Les choses que Maître Windu t'a dites, je ne te les redirais pas. La force et les conséquences de ses mots parfois il oubli. Qui Gon seul peut juger si digne de lui tu es. Chassé, il ne t'a pas fait. Jeune encore tu es. Des erreurs tu peux faire mais des choix tu devras faire. Avoir les deux tu ne peux pas. De l'amour de la Duchesse Kryze ou de ta formation, l'un des deux tu devras te séparer.

\- Maître Windu m'a fait comprendre…

\- Des désirs de Maître Windu pour le moment il n'est pas question. A toi seul cette décision revient. A Qui Gon de parler je te suggère.

Sur ce, le maitre jedi effectua un rapide demi-tour et s'éloigna. Obi Wan tremblait toujours, il était perdu et bouleversé, mais son regard se posa sur la porte de sa chambre… Oui, il devait parler avec Qui Gon. Il devait aussi refaire son pansement au bras, la douleur revenait de manière assez brutale.

OoooO

Assis sur la table d'une salle d'auscultation, torse nu, Obi Wan observa le droïde médical en train de terminer son bandage. Ce dernier finit de le nouer au moment où la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Satine. Cette dernière portait une robe de voile argenté, épousant ses formes et elle lui sourit avant de se rapprocher de lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire un geste, elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Obi Wan, la laissa faire avant de la repousser doucement.

\- Satine…

La jeune femme sentit de la douleur dans sa voix et lui prit la main.

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais tellement envie de te voir quelques minutes et… ça ne va pas ?

Ses doigts tremblaient dans sa main.

\- Nous sommes sur Coruscant, Satine, les jedis nous observent et…

\- Ils ont comprit ? Je… Je suis désolée mon amour. C'est pour cela que tu es bouleversé.

Obi Wan ne dit rien, mais son regard trahissait bien son état d'esprit. Satine frissonna et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée. J'ai agi n'importe comment. Je déteste te voir souffrir.

Une nouvelle fois, Obi Wan ne protesta pas et se laissa faire. Lui qui était si mal, les gestes tendres de la femme qu'il aimait étaient réconfortants. Il ferma même les yeux et posa sa tête sur son épaule, pensant aux jours heureux passés dans la villa mandalorienne, à cette bulle qui était la leur et qui venait d'exploser douloureusement.

Satine comprit son trouble et le laissa faire, le berçant silencieusement, n'osant pas lui poser de questions sur son choix, mais se contentant d'être là pour lui…Elle détestait le sentir autant dans la détresse. Il avait besoin d'elle, alors, elle ne bougerait pas.

Dans la salle désormais vide, les deux jeunes gens restèrent longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OoooO

Après une certaine hésitation, Obi Wan avait décidé de retourner dans la chambre de son maître. De toutes les personnes de son entourage, c'était bien lui le plus important, lui avec lequel il avait besoin de parler… Lui sur lequel il devait veiller maintenant qu'il était blessé.

Timidement, le padawan avait reprit sa main avant de lui demander pardon à travers la Force et de se faire submerger par ses larmes. Il se sentait de plus en plus perdu, épuisé… et une désagréable envie de disparaître totalement était en train de l'assaillir quand une vague de douceur le frappa et que la main de son maître se referma sur la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ce n'est pas pour moi ?

Obi Wan redressa la tête, oscillant entre joie et détresse.

\- Comment vous vous sentez ?

\- Bien, mais fatigué… et tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- J'étais inquiet, je suis heureux que vous alliez bien, je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Bien qu'encore dans un étrange flottement, Qui Gon capta la puissance de la détresse contenue dans la voix de son padawan.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, tu le sais.

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet et baissa la tête pendant que les larmes lui revenaient. Son maître comprit qu'il n'y avait pas que la peur de le perdre qui le mettait dans cet état et sa main lâcha la sienne. Il la posa sur sa tête et le fit basculer pour le ramener dans ses bras. Obi Wan se laissa faire sans un mot, posant doucement sa tête sur son épaule, et Qui Gon ne dit rien. Il savait parfaitement ce qui avait dû se passer. Alors, il le laissa sangloter quelques minutes, sachant très bien qu'il avait besoin de faire sortir cette douleur et murmura.

\- Faire des choix est toujours douloureux mon garçon, mais dans tous les cas, je serai à tes côtés, tu n'es pas seul.


	25. Chapter 25

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 25**_

Un mois, cela faisait déjà un mois que tout le monde se trouvait à nouveau sur Mandalore. Les tractations avaient repris de plus belles et de manière plus concrète. Le discours de Satine au Sénat avait fait grand bruit et les choses se mettaient doucement à bouger. La jeune femme s'était rapprochée des planètes voisines, bien consciente qu'elle avait aussi besoin de ces dernières pour apporter paix et prospérité à sa propre planète. Il avait fallu négocier, mais tout ne se passait pas si mal. Elle était même contente des résultats. Les attaques terroristes s'espaçaient, certains de ses opposants étaient même revenus s'asseoir avec elle autour d'une table pour discuter. Un semblant de dialogue s'était amorcé, c'était un grand pas et elle devait bien reconnaître que le côté politique allait bien.

C'était du côté personnel que tout était loin d'être clair. Ces dernières semaines plutôt calmes avaient permis au maître jedi de guérir de ses blessures, mais Il n'était pas le seul jedi blessé. Satine le voyait. Obi Wan était devenu inquiet et sombre. Son sourire se faisait rare.

L'atmosphère était étrange, tout semblait brouillé dans les sentiments entre les deux jeunes gens, pourtant toujours passionnément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Satine aimait toujours autant se blottir dans les bras d'Obi Wan et il ne la repoussait pas réellement, mais il était plus froid, plus perdu dans ses pensées, plus renfermé et cela lui faisait mal, parce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il lui parle, qu'il partage ses doutes et ses douleurs avec elle. Il lui était insupportable de le sentir souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire et ce soir-là, quand il l'embrassa distraitement, la jeune femme fit un demi-pas en arrière pour se soustraire à ses bras. Obi Wan, interpelé par son attitude fronça, les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, moi je vais bien et toi ?

\- Je suis inquiet pour demain. Je sais que ton traité avance bien et que depuis ton allocution au Sénat, les choses ont changé. Les anti-traités ont été lâché par leur soutien politique, certains des dirigeants on fait un pas vers toi et les premiers accords ont été trouvé. Je te souhaite que ça continue sur cette lancée et que tu puisses arriver à des accords durables et à la paix pour tous… Mais cette fête, c'est prendre beaucoup de risques.

\- C'est une idée de Tropz, répondit la jeune femme en entrant dans son jeu, même si elle aurait aimé qu'il lui partage réellement ce qui le troublait. Je ne peux pas lui donner tort malgré le danger. Nous recevons des délégations des planètes voisines. C'est avec elles aussi que nous devons nous allier. En signant ces traités commerciaux cela renforcera nos positions. La paix est loin d'être acquise et de bons accords commerciaux avec nos voisins peuvent nous aider à prospérer.

\- Je sais tout ça et je sais que Tropz pense bien faire, mais même si certains veulent bien s'allier avec toi, tu as encore des ennemis chez les non pacifistes. Tu as une cible dans le dos et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je sais pour avoir passer tous ces mois à tes côtés, c'est qu'ils sont prêts à tout, même à se suicider. Tu es en danger.

\- Je crois que je le serai malheureusement toute ma vie. Je ne veux plus me cacher et puis, cela veut dire que j'ai besoin de gardes du corps, dit-elle en se rapprochant pour se glisser dans ses bras.

Obi Wan esquissa un sourire avant de la serrer contre lui.

\- Je sais et c'est bien ce qui inquiète ton garde du corps.

\- Alors il ne faut pas qu'il me quitte…

\- Non, il ne te quittera pas, soupira Obi Wan en enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure blonde.

OoooO

La salle était richement décorée. Malgré la guerre civile quasi permanente et les ravages qu'elle entraînait, Tropz voulait impressionner leurs invités et tout devait être grandiose, à commencer par sa tenue. Accoutré comme il était, on le voyait de loin. Cela amusa Qui Gon qui se tourna vers Rokaz.

\- Au moins vous ne risquez pas de le perdre. Vos hommes sont bien dans les environs ?

Le capitaine grommela une réponse agacée, il savait précisément à quoi faisait référence le maître jedi et il préférait ne pas aborder le sujet avec lui. Heureusement, ce fut à cet instant que la grande porte s'ouvrit et que Satine Kryze entra. Elle portait une tenue grandiose elle aussi dans des tons de pourpre et de turquoise. Une haute coiffe dissimulait sa chevelure.

Son regard bleu, qui avait prit en autorité avec les épreuves, balaya la foule devant elle. Tout le monde se tut et Tropz se précipita pour la rejoindre sans adresser un seul regard au jeune padawan qui se tenait deux pas en arrière.

Obi Wan détestait le mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait depuis des heures. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, quelque chose dans l'attitude de certaines personnes autour d'eux, à commencer par Tropz, quelque chose qui agitait la Force et il tenta de croiser le regard de son maître pour voir s'il le ressentait aussi.

Cependant, Qui Gon lui répondit par un sourire qui ne cachait aucune inquiétude. Est-ce que c'était lui qui se faisait des idées ? Le jeune homme n'en serait même pas étonné, au vue de tous les sentiments qui l'agitaient en ce moment. Il secoua donc la tête et tenta de se reprendre.

Obi Wan détestait les cérémonies protocolaires : les faux-semblants, les sourires de façades, les complots d'alcôves, les remarques dans le dos. Avoir passé presque un an auprès de Satine avait fini de l'en dégoûter totalement. La politique était un jeu détestable, mais on avait beau ne pas vouloir s'en occuper, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de s'occuper de vous.

C'était déprimant et agaçant à la fois et il finissait par perdre patience. Qui Gon le comprit à son air sombre et se rapprocha de son padawan.

\- Tu sais que si tout se passe bien, si les accords sont ratifiés et les traités entérinés, notre mission à ses côtés pourrait très bien s'achever. Elle n'aura plus besoin de protecteurs.

\- Maître…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler, que tu te refermes dés que je fais un pas, mais il est temps de faire un choix, Obi Wan…

Malheureusement, Qui Gon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car des cris s'élevèrent juste avant qu'une explosion ne secoue le bâtiment. Les gardes des différents invités se mirent en position pour les défendre, mais des terroristes en armures intégrales sombres mandaloriennes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et commencèrent à ouvrir le feu. La plupart n'eut pas le temps de dégainer qu'ils étaient déjà morts.

Les deux jedis activèrent leurs sabres lasers et se précipitèrent pour repousser les assaillants tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers les gens qui hurlaient de terreur. Qui Gon cria à Rokaz de protéger Tropz et Satine avant de se tourner en direction des agresseurs. Ils étaient lourdement armés et la panique des invités n'aidait pas.

Pour répondre à l'ordre du jedi, Rokaz se dirigea en direction de Satine et de Tropz en leur ordonnant de le suivre. Les deux mandaloriens le firent sans protester et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir pour gagner une sortie parallèle. Seulement, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un groupe de terroristes. Rokaz les poussa contre le mur pour les protéger et parvint à en abattre quelques uns. D'un coup d'œil, il avisa un couloir sur la droite et les poussa dans cette direction avant de les rejoindre.

D'un geste, il referma la porte et la verrouilla, se retournant en direction de Satine et de Tropz.

\- Ça va les retenir un instant, mais nous allons devoir trouver une autre sortie et…

Le capitaine n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un tir l'atteignit à la tempe, du sang gicla sur le mur, et son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Satine poussa un cri de peur avant de se retourner vivement en direction de la personne qui venait de tirer.

La jeune femme s'attendait à découvrir l'un des terroristes qui aurait échappé à leur surveillance, mais elle tomba nez à nez avec Tropz qui braqua son arme sur sa tête.

Satine frémit et recula en s'exclamant sur un air effaré.

\- Tropz ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Ce que je fais ? Je vais enfin prendre la place qui devrait être la mienne !

\- Comment ?

\- Cette planète est en train de se tomber dans la déréliction la plus totale ! Le Conseil donne le pouvoir à une gamine pleurnicharde devant laquelle je dois m'aplatir ! Une gamine qui a réussi à mettre autour d'une table les Rebelles, les planètes voisines et notre gouvernement ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça !

\- Tropz, mais vous êtes mon conseiller, vous gouvernez avec moi, comme Morash et…

\- Morash ! Cet idiot ! Il a surprit une conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre.

Il y avait de la rage dans ses mots et Satine frissonna en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

\- C'est vous ! Salopard ! C'est vous ! Vous l'avez fait tuer ! Hurla Satine en sentant à son tour la colère gronder en elle.

La jeune femme fit mine de lui sauter dessus, mais Tropz agita son arme.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous tuer tout de suite, mais si vous faites un pas de plus je le ferais.

\- Comme pour Rokaz ! Lança Satine en frémissant de rage.

\- Il a été utile pendant un moment, mais il faut savoir se débarrasser des encombrants !

\- Comme moi ?

\- Parfaitement ! Comme vous ! Mais vous avez la vie chevillée au corps, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais vous êtes toujours là !

\- Toujours là ?... Les attaques… C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de toutes les attaques contre moi pendant tous ces derniers mois !

...

Dans la grande salle de réception, les jedis et les quelques gardes restants essayaient de repousser leurs adversaires. Obi Wan dévia l'un des tirs, mais ce fut à cet instant qu'il ressentit un cri de peur qui ébranla la Force, un cri qui émanait de la femme qu'il aimait et il frémit.

\- Satine…

Obi Wan se retourna et son regard croisa le regard de son maître.

\- Cours ! Lui cria Qui Gon qui avait lui aussi comprit ce qui se passait.

Le jeune jedi hocha la tête et partit en courant.

...

Tropz frémit de rage. Satine recula de quelques pas. La jeune femme cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir, mais elle était acculée. Tropz comprit ce qu'elle tentait de faire et lui sourit.

\- Cette fois c'est fini.

Le conseiller envieux se voyait déjà à la tête de la planète quand la porte se déverrouilla d'un coup et une silhouette bondit à l'intérieur. D'un revers de sabre, Obi Wan repoussa violemment le tir de Tropz qui le frappa à l'épaule. Ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol pendant que le jeune homme courait en direction de la Duchesse. Il agrippa Satine par le bras et la détailla.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, répondit cette dernière en observant le corps de Rokaz.

Obi Wan lui pressa le bras pour détourner son attention, mais perçut subitement du mouvement. Dans leur dos, Tropz était en train de se redresser.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il ouvrit le feu. Obi Wan plongea sur Satine en tentant de dévier les coups de feu. Il y parvint pour le premier, mais le deuxième tir le toucha à l'épaule droite. Il glapit pendant que les deux jeunes gens roulèrent dans une alcôve. Mus par le danger, ils se relevèrent prestement et se plaquèrent à l'intérieur. Le tir les rasa de prêt et Obi Wan tendit le bras gauche par-dessus Satine, tout en glissant son corps légèrement devant elle pour lui servir de bouclier.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, mais remarqua son air crispé et un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine.

\- Tu es blessé ?

Obi Wan ne répondit pas, concentré à repousser sa douleur tout autant que sur les pas de Tropz. Ce fut ainsi qu'il perçut l'arrivée de nouveaux assaillants avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans le couloir. C'était une mauvaise nouvelle parce que le jeune jedi blessé savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps face à toute une bande d'assassins et un mégalomane hystérique, s'il en jugeait par ses cris…

\- Il y a une autre issue ?

\- Non, souffla Satine, à part un bureau au fond, mais ils finiront par l'atteindre.

\- Ça pourra donner aux renforts le temps d'arriver. Quand je te le dis, tu cours, d'accord ?

\- Non, ne fais pas ça.

\- Satine…

\- Non !

\- Nous avons tous un devoir à accomplir, toi tu es la Duchesse de Mandalore, de toi dépend l'avenir de cette planète.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi je suis un jedi, mon rôle est de te protéger.

\- Quitte à mourir ?

\- Oui… quitte à mourir….


	26. Chapter 26

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**UA : A la suite d'une mission périlleuse, Yoda et Qui Gon décident qu'Obi Wan a besoin de prendre du temps hors de Coruscant pour s'apaiser. Une mission de protection sur Mandalore, semble être l'opportunité parfaite. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Emilie Kalin dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Emilie avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "un récit sur l'histoire d'amour entre Obi Wan et Satine (une personne visée, et c'est fait exprès… après c'est comme tu le sens côté temps à disposition)"**

**Mais si, mais si j'ai du temps. Alors je crois aussi qu'il doit y avoir une BD mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la lire même si je connais les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe. on va dire que c'est ma version ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MISSION SUR MANDALORE**_

_**Chapitre 26**_

Satine aurait voulu protester, trouver un argument convaincant pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais le regard sévère d'Obi Wan lui fit changer d'avis. Le pire, c'était qu'elle savait pertinemment, au fond d'elle-même, qu'il avait raison. Tous deux avaient des rôles à tenir qui les dépassaient et auxquels ils ne pouvaient pas se soustraire. Elle le comprenait sans l'admettre, cela lui faisait tellement mal. La jeune femme aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le serrait ou l'embrasser une dernière fois, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Alors, elle ne dit rien et l'observa fermer les yeux. Elle savait qu'il se concentrait sur la Force et au moment où il les rouvrit, elle se prépara à lui obéir.

\- Maintenant !

Le cœur lourd, espérant qu'un miracle survienne, Satine bondit et se mit à courir pendant qu'Obi Wan s'intercala entre la jeune femme et leurs assaillants. D'un geste, il para un à un les premiers tirs, les renvoyant sur les assaillants. Il en élimina plusieurs, mais ils étaient nombreux, trop pour un seul jedi. D'un geste, il en projeta d'autres avec la Force, mais un tir passa par-dessus son épaule, le manquant de peu.

Dans son dos, le jeune jedi sentit que Satine venait de se mettre hors de danger et il se plaqua à l'arrière dans le renfoncement. Plusieurs tirs le rasèrent tandis que d'autres pilonnèrent son abri précaire. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que la pile ne cède, et à un contre trente, le jeune homme savait qu'il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir.

Il en était arrivé à l'idée de jaillir de sa cachette pour les affronter de face une dernière fois lorsque que soudain, des tirs vinrent de la gauche, des tirs nourris qui abattirent plusieurs rebelles. Obi Wan perçut le grésillement d'un sabre laser et passa un œil juste à temps pour voir Qui Gon bondir à son tour dans le couloir. Tropz poussa un cri de rage et ouvrit le feu sur lui, mais le maître jedi ne montra aucune émotion.

D'un revers de son sabre, il lui renvoya son tir, le touchant en pleine poitrine et le décapitant d'un geste sec quand il tenta de lui tirer une dernière fois dessus. Autour de lui, les rebelles tombèrent un à un devant les tirs nourris de l'armée mandalorienne. D'un coup d'œil, le maître jedi jugea que la situation était sous contrôle, il laissa donc la Garde d'Elite finir de sécuriser la zone et courut en direction de son padawan.

\- Eh ? Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant la main sur son bras.

Obi Wan lui sourit avant qu'une grimace de douleur ne torde ses traits.

\- Tout va bien…

\- C'est bien ce que je vois, dit son maître en glissant une main à sa taille pour le soutenir.

Le jeune jedi se laissa peser contre lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce fut à cet instant que des pas se firent entendre.

Satine avait comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et la jeune femme avait décidé de faire demi-tour. Elle savait bien que cela ne plairait sans doute pas à Obi Wan, mais elle était inquiète.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en le découvrant appuyé sur son maître. Il allait bien… Cependant, autre chose attira son attention : le corps de Tropz, étendu sur le dos, décapité. La jeune femme déglutit et son corps se mit à trembler devant l'affreux spectacle. Qui Gon le comprit et délaissa son padawan pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il lui posa les mains sur les épaules et murmura.

\- Ne regardez pas, tout est fini.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix fragile.

\- C'était lui qui manœuvrait dans l'ombre. Il a fait tuer beaucoup de monde pour vous atteindre, Morash, Rokaz, même ses propres hommes pour les empêcher de parler… mais croyez-moi, tout ira bien maintenant. C'est fini Satine.

OoooO

Torse nu, Obi Wan observait, dans le miroir en face de lui, le pansement qui bardait son torse avec un air circonspect. Le tir était plus douloureux que réellement grave, mais il en aurait encore pour quelques jours avant de retrouver la complète mobilité de son bras. Il le bougea d'ailleurs pour se faire une idée et grimaça assez vite, ce qui lui fit suspendre son geste, inutile d'en rajouter.

Au moins, Satine allait bien et la mort de Tropz qui était le vrai cerveau dans l'ombre lui promettait des jours moins violents et une paix presque assurée. Les jedis resteraient sans doute encore un peu, mais il allait vraiment devoir faire un choix.

Obi Wan soupira et laissa glisser ses doigts sur son bandage. Il était face à la décision la plus difficile de sa vie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas qu'il n'était plus tout seul dans la pièce.

\- Décidément, il arrive toujours un moment où tu te fais blesser pour me protéger. J'en suis désolée.

La main de Satine effleura doucement son bandage avant que la jeune femme ne se glisse devant lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, répondit Obi Wan en la prenant à la taille.

\- Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas te perdre, dit-elle en glissant ses mains derrière son cou.

\- Moi non plus, lui répondit-il en souriant. Tu es bien trop importante pour cette planète.

\- Laisse donc la planète où elle est, répondit la jeune femme en lui déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Obi Wan lui rendit avant de murmurer en réponse.

\- Alors, disons que tu es bien trop importante pour moi.

Satine sourit, évita son bandage et se lova contre lui. Obi Wan fit glisser ses mains le long de son échine et la souleva doucement. Satine agrippa délicatement son visage et l'embrassa pendant qu'il la ramena vers le lit.

Délicatement, il l'allongea sous lui, l'embrassa en réponse et se recula pour braquer son regard dans le sien. Le jeune homme le savait, après un an, sa mission touchait à la fin, s'il choisissait les jedis, ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la tenir dans ses bras, alors il se laissa porter et l'embrassa tendrement tout en dégrafant sa robe. Satine sa cambra et se laissa porter par le moment… Elle aussi savait que demain tout serait différent…

OoooO

Qui Gon, assis à la table de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son padawan écoutait l'hologramme de Yoda qui l'observait d'un air sévère.

\- Te contrarier, je vois que cette nouvelle fait.

\- C'est que c'est soudain et…

\- Tropz le problème était. Régler les derniers soucis les mandaloriens pourront terminer. De vous ici j'ai besoin.

\- Mais, je…

\- Ce qui te trouble, je le sais. Un choix il est temps pour lui de prendre. Avec ou sans ton padawan rentrer tu dois. Une discussion claire il est temps que tous les deux vous ayez.

Le maître jedi aurait bien voulu trouver un argument pour contrer ce que venait de dire Yoda, mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien. Au fond de lui, il avait peur de cette discussion, peur de perdre ce padawan auquel il s'était profondément attaché… trop lui dirait Mace Windu, mais il ne savait pas faire autrement… Il se contenta donc de soupirer et de se redresser de manière raide sur son siège.

\- Entendu maître, je vous tiens au courant.

\- Merci. Que la Force soit avec vous.

Qui Gon hocha la tête et la communication s'éteignit.

OoooO

L'aube se levait doucement. Le palais portait encore les stigmates des combats de la veille. Dans le lit, Satine dormait, la tête posée sur le torse d'Obi Wan, qui lui était réveillé, bien réveillé… trop peut-être, ses pensées l'ayant empêchées de dormir… Instinctivement, il savait que cette journée serait compliquée et il ne fut pas surpris quand un coup retentit contre la porte.

Doucement, il se dégagea de Satine qui grogna sans vraiment se réveiller et se leva. Il attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il activa le boîtier et tomba nez à nez avec son maître. Le regard de ce dernier passa par-dessus son épaule et se posa sur la jeune femme allongée dans le lit de son padawan. Il soupira et posa son regard sur ce dernier.

\- Finis de t'habiller, maître Yoda m'a appelé, nous devons rentrer de tout urgence sur Coruscant.

\- Rentrer, mais…

\- Notre mission ici est terminée. Tout ira bien pour elle.

\- Maître…

\- Tout ira bien pour elle, mais maintenant c'est à toi de décider… Je pourrais te donner des conseils ou des ordres, mais je pense que ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer, alors quel que soit ta décision, je la soutiendrais, mais il faut que tu fasses un choix et rapidement. Le vaisseau est déjà prêt, tu as une demi-heure…

Obi Wan frissonna. Une demi-heure, lui qui était si perdu depuis plusieurs semaines, cela lui semblait insurmontable, mais Qui Gon avait déjà fait demi-tour. La porte venait à peine de se refermer quand une voix retentit dans son dos.

\- Alors nous y sommes.

Le jeune homme se retourna, croisant le regard triste et bleu de Satine. La jeune femme s'enroula dans les draps et se releva pour se rapprocher de son amant.

\- C'est fini…

\- Oui… Nous devons repartir sur Coruscant.

Satine hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

\- Hum… Je pense que c'était inévitable. Nous aurions dû nous y attendre…

La jeune femme redressa les yeux et planta son regard dans celui d'Obi Wan.

\- Combien de temps il nous reste ?

Le jeune homme frémit, se rapprocha et posa les mains sur les bras de Satine.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que je reste.

\- Je sais… mais ce serai égoïste… Je suis en vie grâce à ton sacrifice, ton courage et ton abnégation. Je ne peux pas garder tout ça pour moi. Réalise ton rêve d'enfants, devient le plus grand des jedis.

Obi Wan prit un air triste. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle lui dise autre chose, qu'elle lui dise de rester, mais il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher… Au dernier moment, quand Tropz s'était révélé, Obi Wan avait agi comme on l'attendait d'un jedi… et là, maintenant, Satine agissait comme le devait une Duchesse de Mandalore… Il y avait des intérêts bien supérieurs au-dessus de leurs sentiments.

Un long frémissement le parcourut et le jeune homme passa les bras dans son dos pour la ramener contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et enfoui sa tête dans sa chevelure, profitant de cette dernière étreinte, de ce dernier moment de douceur… Demain tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mirage.

* * *

_Eh voilà ! Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic, merci à vos reviews et j'espère qu'elle a répondu à tes attentes ! _

_A bientôt ! _

_Que la Force soit avec vous ! _


End file.
